


旧梦

by hiyouelaine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 96,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyouelaine/pseuds/hiyouelaine
Summary: 预警：本文前期对梅林有身体和精神虐待的描写
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

一、

“莫嘉娜的脾气是有点怪，这我跟你说过，不过她并无恶意，只是担心我父亲一时接受不了……”  
“并无恶意？亚瑟，你当时不在场，‘我不知道辛德瑞拉还有性转版’，听听，这叫并无恶意？”  
“听我说……”  
“还有，虽然她话不中听，但有一句是说对了，你父亲并不会因为宠爱你就能接受你的强行加塞。”  
“梅林，有必要说得这么难听吗？更何况带你去酒会的决定是我们一起做的。”  
“是你强迫我……不，诱使我做的。”  
“我的老天……你说真的……”  
“我就是说真的，我这傻乎乎的脑袋在你该死的诱骗下做了一个自取其辱的决定……”  
“你……小心！”

吱——  
梅林猛踩刹车并急打方向盘，但他的两厢小破车显然跟不上他的应急计划，在与地面划出一道尖厉刺耳的摩擦声后又与一辆高大威猛的吉普侧面相撞。  
砰——  
灰色铁皮在空中飞滚空翻，而后掷地有声。

“亚瑟——”  
伴随着一声惊呼，嗓音嘶哑的梅林猛地睁开眼想要坐起身来，却在刚仰起上半身时就被什么东西生生扯了回去。他的后脑勺不自觉地撞在床板上，发出咚地一下，疼得他眉心扭成了一团。

他闭上眼接连深呼吸了几下，待呼吸略均匀后又睁开眼，用力眨了眨，尽力适应眼前的黑暗，同时尝试着转动手腕、脚踝等各个关节以判断身体状况。

最先可以肯定的是，他的双手被一双手铐铐在了脑后。双脚？很不幸，也被绳索之类的东西绑住了。然后，除了刚才那一下令他的后脑勺有点钝痛以外，左胳膊内侧的皮肤似乎被利器划破了，现在正处于火辣辣的疼痛中，其他便再无什么特别的痛处。最后，他慢慢回想起自己身处此地前所发生的一切。

如果他的昏迷时间不算太长的话，那么，应该就在不久之前，他和亚瑟经历了一场看似寻常的车祸。

当时梅林是司机，驾驶的是一辆他开了两年多的二手小轿车。亚瑟常担忧这辆车在遇到撞击时能否及时弹出安全气囊，但他每一次把自己强壮的身体塞入狭小的座位时却是从来都不犹豫。

梅林清楚地记得，小车翻滚砸地后，世界颠覆而狭小，两个安全气囊都不负所望地弹了出来，但令人头皮发麻的是，亚瑟的那个似乎弹偏了……梅林的耳朵被震得嗡嗡作响，仿佛在堵塞的胶囊中呼唤着亚瑟的名字，他好不容易转过头，却看到旁边那个雪白的气囊上氤氲出一片殷红。

就在他试图解下自己的安全带去检查亚瑟安危时，脖子上突然一阵刺痛，他本能地想要抬手摸脖子，却发现手已经抬不起来，意识也随着刺痛感的消失而逐渐飘离。他困惑地扭过头，眼前景象却像蒙上了一层迷幻色彩的纱布，模糊的视线中似有几个人探下身子将他拉出了车门，之后的他便一无所知了。

亚瑟——他深爱的这个男人，他现在人在哪儿？安全气囊上的殷红是亚瑟的鲜血吗？他受伤了吗？严重吗？有人报警了吗？  
梅林的脑中依旧是一片混乱。

而这一切，只不过是源于一场小小的争执罢了。如果时间可以倒回，梅林愿对逝去亲人的亡魂发誓：他绝对不会再也不会永远不会在开车的时候跟亚瑟怄气了。

如今回想起来，这场小小的争执其实早在半个月前就开始了。

事情的起因是梅林不愿意陪亚瑟去参加莱恩集团的媒体热身酒会。尽管亚瑟再三保证，他不会在现场不经梅林的同意就去牵他的手或者做一些显而易见他俩是一对的举动，但以梅林对亚瑟的了解，他只要一杯酒下肚就会忘乎所以地拉着自己直接去乌瑟面前搞“突然袭击”——这绝对是一场自杀式的突然袭击。梅林毫不期待这样一种见家长的方式。

“难道你就打算这样一辈子做我的隐形男友吗？”  
“这没什么不好的，等你厌倦的时候都不用承认有过我。”

瞥一眼亚瑟震惊而受伤的表情，梅林就知道自己又在熟练扮演恶毒的男巫了——巫师的诅咒就像廉价辛辣的黑胡椒粉，随时可以吹亚瑟一脸。

从大二正式确定关系那年开始算起，他们在一起五年多了，抛开最美好的大学后三年时光不说，亚瑟毕业以后的工作轨迹逼迫他急剧减少了与梅林的相聚时刻。  
作为一个正在学习中的家族企业继承者，亚瑟把所有有限的业余休闲时间都花在了梅林身上。为了减少不必要的交通麻烦，他甚至在毕业之前就说服了极不情愿的梅林搬入了他的豪华公寓。尽管如此，他们还是聚少离多了起来。

直到最近，亚瑟真的受够了，不仅是受够了梅林不在身边的日子，更是受够了名目繁多、不知所云的社交名媛们。他想要带上梅林出席一切不得不出席的社交场合，从此公开自己名草有主的身份。

但问题出在了梅林身上。确切说，是他那颗骄傲而脆弱的心。

“不，亚瑟，等我这个网络平台搭建好了再说吧，不然怎么向你的家人介绍我？”  
“心理治疗师，怎么样？”  
“实习的，再说一年前我就辞职了，这么说不够诚实。也许可以说，我现在正在和朋友搞一个新型的……关于心理疾病的自我检测和全方位体验式诊疗网站……哦不，算了，听上去像个骗傻子砸钱的空壳公司。”  
“我愿意做那个傻子。”  
“亚瑟，我说过不会要你的钱。何况我们现在不是在谈论这个。”  
“好吧，管他呢，反正我爱的人就是你，一个四肢健全品格高尚的男青年。”  
“你父亲会当场叫你去看精神科然后暗地里扔一张支票在我脸上的。”  
“那正好解决了你的创业资金来源。”  
梅林无奈地叹气：“亚瑟，你知道，这不是我想要的结果。”

但是，梅林无法一而再再而三地拒绝脱了西装就像只软乎乎的大猫似地黏在他身上的亚瑟。他还是答应了亚瑟会和他一起出席这场莱恩集团为新药“无忧宝三代”而举办的媒体热身酒会，条件是亚瑟与他只能以紧密的商业合作伙伴相称、必须分开进入会场、并且保证不和他同一时间上厕所。

不过，事情的发展出乎二人意料，别说什么同一时间上厕所，更别说令人心颤的“巧遇”乌瑟了，梅林就连酒会主场的门把手都没摸到。

他在酒店大堂与亚瑟的姐姐——一位极受制药行业关注的科研新秀：莫嘉娜起了口角。  
所谓口角其实只不过是莫嘉娜单方面的挖苦和奚落。  
梅林所不知道的事实真相是，莫嘉娜早已在大堂酒吧里看到了西装略显宽大的梅林有点尴尬地将车钥匙递给趴车的小哥，于是她故意支开了等待多时的弟弟，自己走到大门口，顺利完成了这场“拦截计划”。

虽然亚瑟反应及时，很快又从酒会现场折回大堂来接梅林，但在众目睽睽之下遭遇连串语言暴击的梅林已经羞愤得恨不能立刻隐形。

当他急转出门从表情微妙的趴车小哥手里夺过尚且热乎的车钥匙时，身着名贵正装、光彩照人得像个王子的亚瑟冲出来拦住了他。  
梅林忽觉一股恶气冲上脑门，他再一次没能管住自己这张嘴，凶巴巴地甩开亚瑟的手说：“如果你还想和我继续下去的话，就暂且让我保持隐形行吗？”

说完他不等亚瑟回答就一头钻进了驾驶座。不料，车门还没来得及关，就见王子殿下竟然也一言不发地钻进了副驾位。

梅林皱着眉，用眼神询问亚瑟“这是要干什么？”  
在没有得到任何有用信息的回应后，他启动了车子，重重地叹了口气：“好吧，随你便，反正刚才莫嘉娜说的那些话不少人都听到了，我猜明天一早就会有各种八卦大礼包和咖啡一起奉送到你老爹手里了。”

回忆及此，梅林的脸色在黑暗中也不禁凝重起来。他动了动有些发麻的手指头，调整手腕的腕骨与手铐的接触点，发出一声沉闷的叹息。

为什么自己总是喜欢在两人拌嘴时扮演骄纵跋扈的那一个？无论是外貌还是出身，显然是亚瑟更像个娇生惯养的王子。可是，在这段两情相悦的关系中，一直小心翼翼谨言慎行得像个男仆的却也是亚瑟。除了想要公开恋情以外，没有一件事是亚瑟不依着自己的。

一想到自己莫名其妙地被人绑架——梅林姑且如此定义目前所处的局面，有可能从此再也见不到亚瑟时，他的心就被各种后悔懊恼的情绪所填满，恨不能立刻扇自己几个巴掌。

这倒霉事情到底是怎么发生的？

他们在车里的争执远不至于导致司机的失控，虽然当时的车速接近市中心所允许的最高时速，但梅林素来是个反应敏捷、遵纪守法的好司机，从他大学毕业拿到驾照开始，他的近三年驾驶生涯中只因违规停车被罚过一次款。

而那个推着婴儿车的女人——至少从她的衣着上来看应该是个年轻女性，不知为何会在那条两边堆满了建筑材料的没有人行道的新街上忽然横穿马路？更为离奇的是，就在亚瑟喊出“小心”之时，梅林分明看到有一包小小的东西从那女子所推的婴儿车里弹了出来——毫不夸张地说，是弹出来的！就像那车里装了一个玩具弹簧，把这看不清原样的小可怜弹到了马路中央。根据人们的惯常思维，婴儿车里弹出来的不是婴儿还能是什么？  
这个瞬间的推断直接导致了急刹车的梅林又急转方向盘以求避让，之后便是与反向高速行驶而来的吉普车避之不及的相撞。


	2. Chapter 2

二、

“几点了？”  
“十一点了。”  
“莫嘉娜在医院？”  
“是的先生，她说亚瑟已经做了几项常规检查，但仍在昏迷中，这是主治医生的资料，您要看一下吗？”  
“不用。”乌瑟疲惫地合上双眼，很干脆地推开助理尼玫递过来的电子屏，有些不满地说，“她怎么也不早点通知我？”。  
尼玫犹豫了一下，还是开口道：“她说，第一时间得知亚瑟没有性命之忧，也就不着急打扰你了，毕竟这个酒会针对的是媒体。”  
乌瑟仍然闭着眼，没有答话，但只稍倾，他便不安地睁开眼，给他的司机兼保镖阿古温下令：“再开快点，阿古温。”  
“是，先生。”

尼玫下意识地一手捏紧了助理包，一手拉住了上方的拉环。

深夜的卡美洛城已褪去白日的喧闹，二月里的小雨绵密阴冷，气温也骤然下降到了冰点，那些生于孤独死于狂欢的都市不归人总算在糟糕的天气逼迫下意兴阑珊了一回，开往医院的道路也因此畅通无阻。

乌瑟已经完全失去了酒会举办成功后的喜悦，愈是接近医院，他的心情就愈发得烦躁起来。他挪动身子，目光不离窗外，忽然沉声问道：“阿瓦隆现在几点了？”  
“什么？”尼玫一愣，显然对这个问题没有做好任何准备，但她很快就为自己的反问而感到羞愧，“哦，请稍等，先生。”她匆匆打开手机划到世界时钟一栏：“那边是凌晨三点。”

乌瑟轻叹一口气，就在阿古温停车时取出自己的手机，他没有等待阿古温来打开车门，自己走了出去，车外寒冷的空气令他不由自主地打了个寒颤，他深深吸了一口清冷的寒气，清了清嗓子，拨通了那个电话。

“嗨！盖伊斯，是我。你还好吗？你夫人还好吗？对不起，深更半夜叫醒你这确实好不到哪儿去……好的好的，我长话短说：呃，你明天能搭最早的航班飞过来吗？听我说，亚瑟出了车祸，最严重的伤应该是脑部，他被送到离出事地最近的医院了……x线和CT都做过了，目前还在昏迷中，尚未脱离危险……盖伊斯，看在你是他教父的份上……行行，我不提这一茬，那么，看在你是个脑神经外科专家，救人是你的天性的份上，以及，以及你是我最信任的人……不管这家医院得出什么结论……我希望你，不，我，我恳求你，我的老友，来一趟卡美洛城好吗？”

当衣着光鲜的乌瑟一行匆匆赶到玛丽医院时，所有人都向他们投来了好奇的目光。  
电梯及时地发出到达一楼的提示声，门一打开，一身墨绿色长裙外罩一件驼绒大衣的莫嘉娜向他们招了招手，急切地迎上来，直截了当地告诉他们，亚瑟正在手术室，现在还见不到，随后又在电梯里向他们介绍了事发的经过。

“他们说亚瑟是从副驾驶上被路人救出来的，他坐的到底是谁的车现在还在调查中，司机不知去向，据现场目击者称，有人把司机接走了。另外，不知去向的还有另一个司机。”莫嘉娜语气平淡，尽量不给乌瑟造成更多的心理恐慌。  
“什么意思？你是说那个吉普车司机？”  
“是的，他撞车后就逃了，也许是因为害怕担责，也有可能无证驾驶或者醉驾……”  
“监控呢？那地方不可能没有监控？”  
“是的，警局的人回去调监控了。”

一行人来到手术室外，发现一时半会儿也无事可做，乌瑟皱起眉，只得继续发号施令：“阿古温，警局那边你找一下人，我要最新的调查进展。”  
“好的，先生，我先去打几个电话。”  
“尼玫，明天的行程统统帮我取消。后天的……待定。”  
“和议长见面的那个会也要取消吗？您约了他两次他才勉强答应见一面。”  
“一个不中用的下议院议长而已。”乌瑟有些愤愤地咕哝，来回踱了几步。但尼枚了解他，她没有接话，只是安静地看着他，仿佛在等他自己给自己找个理由。  
“什么时候？”  
“下午4点。”  
“好吧。”乌瑟叹气：“这个留着，其他取消。另外，联系圣安医院，我们争取明天就转过去。”

就在此时，手术室门打开了，一个戴着眼镜的中年男医生走了出来，他看上去胸有成竹的样子，径直走向之前已经来询问过的莫嘉娜。

“你的弟弟尚在昏迷中，目前算不上脱离危险，头部伤口已处理，颅骨没有问题，暂时没有检查出任何脑内伤，我们需要留他住院观察一段时间，复查后才能得出更确切的结果……”  
乌瑟不耐烦地打断问：“所以结论是什么？”  
“你是？”医生侧目，略微皱眉问。  
“他的父亲。”  
“哦，你好。简而言之，他什么时候能醒来我们无法预测，最终结论需要住院观察后才能......”  
乌瑟毫不犹豫地转头对尼玫下令：“你去办理转院手续吧。”  
那男医生惊愕地抬手向尼玫示意：“等一下。”然后不满地转向乌瑟：“先生，你这是什么意思？病人现在非常不适宜转院，要知道，一点点的震动都有可能……”

却见乌瑟也不理他，只是在一个号码上按下一个通话键，然后冲着手机很不客气地叫道：“安东尼，给我把你的医生都叫起来，亚瑟出了车祸，脑袋受了伤，现在在这个……这个……”他用询问的目光看向尼玫。  
“玛丽医院。”尼玫赶紧接口。  
“玛丽医院。你准备一个会诊班子，明天一早就要用，顺便说一句，你的老师明天也会从阿瓦隆赶来。”

中年男医生半惊半疑地问莫嘉娜：“他是在给安东尼打电话？圣安医院的院长安东尼？还有他刚刚说的安东尼的老师……是指盖伊斯吧？”

莫嘉娜郑重地点点头，转头看向乌瑟的眼神却掠过一丝阴影。  
如果出车祸的人不是亚瑟，是她莫嘉娜，乌瑟也会这样紧张吗？  
如果，乌瑟知道了开车的司机其实就是亚瑟的同性恋人，他还会如此大张旗鼓吗？

一想起那个叫梅林的瘦高个，莫嘉娜便忍不住再次滑动手机翻看最新消息，果然，就在三分钟前，她的手机收到了一张黑漆漆的照片，如果不仔细看，没人会注意到照片中央是一个双手被铐在铁板上的人，那人正是“不知去向”的梅林。

莫嘉娜面无表情地按掉照片，将手机塞回手袋。

此刻的梅林，已经昏昏沉沉地被关了将近两个小时。他的手指必须时常抓握才能感知到它们的存在，手臂内侧划伤的地方也有一种撕扯般的疼痛。他把身体尽量往床头挪动，以便手臂的血液能流动得更顺畅，他还屈起双膝、转动脚踝、扭动胯部，确认全身上下确实没有更多的内伤或外伤。

但在这用尽力气也见不到光明的房间里，他最能做的，最想做的，最自然而然会做的事，就是想念亚瑟。

那是他和亚瑟确定关系的第一年。

亚瑟说他大一的时候就喜欢上了梅林，只是苦于不到十八岁的他还不能自由动用母亲留给自己的那份基金，因此不敢在家族中公开性向，确切说是不敢在他父亲乌瑟面前表现出一点点有可能有损于家族脸面的行为。追求男孩子这种即需要精神力量也需要物质力量的事他只得忍了又忍。

一忍再忍的结果就是他不得不和梅林保持了近两年绝世好友的关系，甚至于他的惯性思维告诉他，梅林对这份四平八稳的“友情”也并无更多非分之想。直到大二快结束时，梅林再也受不了这位卡美洛大学的大红人对自己这个无名小卒各种暧昧不清的关怀和照顾，故意找同性好友演了一出“基情大戏”后，才逼得亚瑟对他当众表白，一吻定情。

之后他们的世界便再也塞不下第三个人，两人形影不离，几乎每分每秒都要腻在一起。但这一幕可不是所有人都愿意接受并奉上祝福的。梅林倒还好，他本就是个在感情上非常低调的人，加之朋友不多，也不需要特意向谁交代自己的私人感情进展，但亚瑟就不同了。

亚瑟是卡美洛大学足球队的队长、卡美洛大学兄弟会的现任主席、卡美洛城首富乌瑟之子，即使亚瑟很早就坦然面对了自己的性向，并且从未对信任的朋友尤其是兄弟会的那几个兄弟隐瞒梅林的存在，但作为正在为参选保守党议员做全面准备的乌瑟的爱子，亚瑟不得不考虑自己的所作所为是否会让步步为营维护形象的乌瑟感到难堪。因此，他始终瞒着父亲自己喜欢男人的事实，除了熟人以外，他也很少在外人面前袒露自己与梅林的关系。

梅林对此毫无异议，他坚信自己的眼光：亚瑟和其他那些浑身金光闪闪的金发混蛋完全不同的是——他连一颗心都是金子做的。何况他们之间的感情固若金汤！  
梅林曾经单纯地想过，只要他们活得足够长，总有一天乌瑟会从政坛功成身退，到那时，他们也许会对世人公开两人之间的关系，也许公不公开已经不重要，他们的年龄和阅历会帮助他们获得更多想要的空间和自由。  
至于现在这个社会，确实有很多看不惯他们这类恋情的人，但是没关系，即使是当政的保守党也没有出台规定说绝世好友不能长相厮守。只要他和亚瑟出门的时候不牵手，不接吻，不用火辣辣的眼神注视对方，大多数吃瓜群众就分不清他们到底是恋人还是朋友。

当他把这些想法说给亚瑟听时，亚瑟习惯性地仰起头哈哈大笑，他毫无顾忌地说：“如果我们活得不够长呢？”  
“你这抓的什么重点？再说哪有人这样诅咒自己的？”  
“你既然假设我们活得足够长，那我也能假设我们活不了那么长。”  
梅林抿着嘴有点闷闷不乐，他差点就说：“总能活得比你父亲长吧。”  
亚瑟知道他的心思，他揽过他的脑袋，在他长长的睫毛上轻轻一吻，柔声说道：“白痴，哪里需要那么长时间？等我完全接管了母亲留给我的基金，毕业了再找份工作，我就会跟父亲摊牌的，到那个时候，就算他反对我和你在一起，甚至逼我脱离家族我们也不怕没饭吃了。”

站在亚瑟的考虑角度，梅林相信他所说皆是出自真心。亚瑟在大学里修的是双学位，学业出众，即使没有家族产业的支持，仅靠他自己的才能找个工作从头做起也并非难事。大多数大学毕业生不都是这样过来的嘛！富二代为何不可以？

但梅林是善解人意的，他不希望自己所爱的人是为了自己而和至亲闹翻，更别提鉴于自己父母双亡的悲惨命运，他有多渴望得到来自双亲的关爱。  
因此他郑重其事地说：“如果你父亲确实寄希望于你来做继承人，你也不必刻意推辞，没有比家族企业更能包容你适合你的资源平台了。而且，如果你能在行业领头羊的深水中自由徜徉，这本身就是对你能力出众的直接证明。到那时，你的父亲可以顺利安心地跨入政坛，你又能在莱恩集团游刃有余，说话岂不是更有底气？你父亲只有你一个儿子，你也只有他这一个父亲，还是不要走到互不相认的那一步为妙。”  
“你就不怕我到时候忙得没时间陪你？”  
“我又不是要你包养的甜心男孩，我有自己的事业追求。”梅林伸出双手勾住亚瑟的脖子，“再说，我也不相信你会‘一有钱就变坏’，所以你就放心去做你的继承人吧。”

还未到正式做继承人的时候，亚瑟就先用行动证明了自己对梅林的爱可以超越一切。

大三下半学期，因为性向问题，亚瑟受到了来自兄弟会中保守党支持者们的挑衅和责难，连累梅林也一度成为众矢之的。他实在不愿与人做无谓的争吵，更不愿梅林因他而失去尊严与快乐，因此便干脆辞去了兄弟会主席一职。当然，他也不是吃素的，离职之前还是留了一招后手——后来的主席由他的挚友高文接任。高文在大四上半学期又拉拢中立派，重新聘回了亚瑟，请他担任了兄弟会的荣誉主席兼高级顾问。

其实亚瑟无所谓担不担任兄弟会的主席，这只不过是大学生活里积累人脉关系的一个社团组织而已，兄弟会中大约有一半人与他私底下另成立了一个骑士团，那才是亚瑟拥有绝对领导权的“真兄弟”会。而他在明面上的兄弟会如此这般进进出出，主要还是为了挽回自己和梅林所代表的“小部分人群”的尊严。

但这一波操作已然在兄弟会朋友圈内引起轰动，其中便有一人看在眼里，记恨在心里。此人暨莫嘉娜的闺蜜莫格斯的学弟男友兼亚瑟的同专业同学、同样竞选过兄弟会主席却毫无悬念落选的森瑞德。

很快地，莫嘉娜就通过莫格斯“无意中”透露的消息知道了亚瑟原来并不只喜欢女人，他还喜欢男人。

莫嘉娜知道此惊天内幕后考虑再三，还是选择了三缄其口，不仅是对乌瑟什么都没透露，就是对亚瑟也装作对他的私生活一无所知的样子，她甚至动用了一些高级别的校友关系侧面警告森瑞德别再口无遮拦。就这么装聋做哑了三年，直到一个注定要颠覆她人生的男人出现后，她才亲手打破了这个家族多年以来风平浪静的日子。

就在出车祸前的大约半个月左右，那一天，亚瑟和梅林刚刚从阿瓦隆度完小长假回到卡美洛。两人还未出机场出口，亚瑟就看到了等候多时的阿古温。阿古温奉乌瑟之命找亚瑟去参加一个重要的行业发展趋势大会，但由于在学校和公寓都没有找到人，亚瑟又故意关机失联，无奈只得到处打听，一圈打听下来，终于从兄弟会里打听到亚瑟和一个“好友”出去玩了。

看到代表父亲的阿古温亲自来接，亚瑟不好推脱，只得让梅林先回去休息。

独自回公寓的梅林一走进大堂，便产生了些许不安之感，就像熟悉的曲调中忽然冒出了一个不协调的杂音一般——那位坐在公共沙发上看报纸的男人，他实际上并没有在认真看报纸吧。出于谨慎和礼貌，梅林大步走向电梯，仅在进入电梯后转身的那一刻漫不经心地向那个方向扫了一眼：棕色卷发、衣着得体、年纪轻轻，这是他能一眼看出的；似曾相识，这是他的直觉告诉他的。

自从亚瑟在兄弟会内部出柜后，梅林总有一种被人盯上了的不安感。最严重的一次，就是亚瑟辞去兄弟会主席一职之前，梅林在安静的图书馆心无旁骛地翻阅书籍，突然有人冲过来朝他身上泼了一杯东西，梅林根本来不及反应，那人已经一溜烟地跑了。匆忙跑去洗手间清理时，梅林才发现那竟然是一整杯男人的精/液。一整杯！这得多少个男人？这又意味着什么？暗示了什么？细思恐极之下，生平第一次，梅林想要去父母的墓碑前大哭一场。

但他太爱亚瑟了，即使亚瑟的父亲乌瑟削尖了脑袋要跻身政坛，而且是要效忠于对同性恋嗤之以鼻的保守党派，这个残酷的现实仍然不能改变他对亚瑟的爱。他不能自拔地爱他，也正是这份爱带给他勇往直前、不计后果的勇气和决心。他始终坚信：只要爱还在，就没有任何理由要放弃。

然而，带着这份勇气和决心，就在他输完密码、按下指纹，打开跟亚瑟同居的顶级公寓房门时，他惊惧交加地发现，家里的白色沙发上端坐着一个冷艳优雅的女人。两分钟后，这个女人向目瞪口呆的梅林发出了早已备好的一系列灵魂拷问。


	3. Chapter 3

三、  
“不用惊讶，阿古温去机场接亚瑟，是我告诉他你们去了哪儿。”莫嘉娜直视着梅林，眸子里泛着极其少有的绿色荧光，如同深夜里的黑猫悄然路过你的身边，留下的只有两簇幽深神秘的瞳色。

梅林的手从门边松开，大门在身后自动关闭，他咽了一口唾沫，局促地站在原地，不知所措。

“你应该是认识我的，虽然我和你从未正式见过。”莫嘉娜语气平淡，“亚瑟不可能没有我们的合照，对吧。”

梅林机械缓慢地点点头，脑中胡乱地思考着对这位亚瑟至亲同时也是不速之客的应对方法。

“既然认识，那我就开门见山了。”莫嘉娜站起身来。

梅林这才发现她本人比照片更漂亮更有气韵，个子高高的，身材也十分匀称，但她的美不是那种富家公主式的奢华美，而是一种知书达礼的低调而不失个性的美。这样的美让人无法抗拒却又不敢造次。

梅林盯着她，警惕心好似被另一种感受代替了一点。

但莫嘉娜马上就用冷漠的眼神和更冷漠的语调给了他当头一棒。

“亚瑟一定有跟你提过，乌瑟要进军政坛，我想你也知道，卡美洛是保守党的天下，保守党的支持者会如何看待乌瑟的儿子喜欢一个男人？如果在乌瑟的竞选活动中，有人故意拿此说事，后果如何，你可以想象一下吗？呵，我这个弟弟从小受宠，任性惯了，这一次玩过头了我无话可说，但是，我做为姐姐和家族的一份子却不能不管。我现在问你三个问题，你如果能回答得上来，我就对你们两人的关系守口如瓶，如果你回答不上来，我只好劝你乘早脱身，以免将来追悔莫及。”

梅林心中一沉，知道来者不善，却又不知该如何反驳。他决定先听听看，莫嘉娜要说什么。

“第一个问题：你真的清楚亚瑟从小到大的理想是什么吗？”莫嘉娜向着梅林走进一步。

梅林欲言又止，莫嘉娜却并不需要他开口说话，她并未昂着高傲的头颅，看梅林的目光倒好似俯视的角度，她继续冷冷问道：

“你真的了解亚瑟未来在拥有三千长期合同工、八千短期合同工的莱恩集团究竟要做什么吗？”莫嘉娜向着梅林再走进一步。

不知怎的，梅林内心竟然生出一股不亚于那一杯乳白液体迎面泼来的恐慌感来。

“第三个问题：你知道乌瑟是个什么样的人吗？”莫嘉娜轻描淡写地问完，步子也已迈到了梅林的面前。

她那眸子中略带挑衅的意味虽然被梅林尽收眼底，但梅林还是尽力忽略了空气中不断升腾的压迫感，答非所问道：“亚瑟是个成年人，我并不能轻易左右他的想法，我能做的，是尊重他自己做出的所有选择，这也是你和你父亲应该做的。”

“话说得真漂亮。”莫嘉娜冷笑一声，与梅林擦肩而过，她打开房门，在出门之前，她回头说道：“附加题：亚瑟有没有告诉过你，他的母亲是怎么过世的？”

说完她便要离去。梅林微微一愣，随即转身伸出手截住身后即将关上的大门，拉开门，他冲着走到电梯口的莫嘉娜喊了一句：“你不可以就这样闯进来！这是……”他想要说“违法的”，但话到嘴边却又改成了，“这是不对的！”

莫嘉娜没有回头也没有任何回应，只是从容地走进电梯，仿佛幽灵一样来去不留痕，她那瀑布般的黑发遮去了脸上的表情，留给梅林的只有一个漂亮挺拔的背影和至始至终都消散不去的压迫感。

她是怎么进来的？门是密码锁配合指纹识别才能打开，她猜到了密码就是自己的生日？所以她对自己全面调查过？指纹呢？哦，做为亚瑟的姐姐，要想在亚瑟毫无防备的情况下取得指纹这并不难。那她又是何时开始知道自己和亚瑟的关系的？为什么她要乘亚瑟不在时来“警告”自己？为什么她不去直接劝诫亚瑟？也许是这一步她已经做过了但是没有奏效？那她为什么不去告诉乌瑟让他来进行“权威式干预”？对了，楼下那个年轻男子是她的保镖？助理？私家侦探？

梅林的心中充满了诸多疑问还有对刚才那三道题……不，四道题的诸多思考。他对着合上的大门呆立许久，脑中渐渐乱成了一锅煮糊的炖菜。

当晚，亚瑟回到家，梅林并未告诉他，他的姐姐已经简单粗暴地前来拜访过，只是在吃饭时试探着问起他母亲的故事，但亚瑟却轻而易举地转移了话题，明显是不打算跟梅林和盘托出。

而关于理想，亚瑟是这样回答的：“小时候的我想要当个医生，凭一己之力救死扶伤，后来意识到一个人哪怕是个通晓天下医书的神医也是所救有限。但是，学会制药就不一样了。药是医生救人治病必不可少的手段，药可以量产，可以随身携带，可以化腐朽为神奇！大多数人对药的依赖性要远远超过对医生的，甚至可以说，没有药，再出色的医生也等于没有灵魂！”

说到此处，亚瑟忽然来了劲，他侃侃而谈，从家族企业即将上市的一种精神病治疗药：无忧宝三代，聊到看似众人皆知的医疗行业中的那点小秘密。

梅林微笑着，努力跟上他的节奏，安静地看着他眉飞色舞，口吐莲花。

这是个不一样的亚瑟。

他们俩学的本就是风马牛不相及的专业，梅林修的是心理学，亚瑟修的则是生物制药和市场营销的双学位；梅林是靠勤工俭学助学贷款亲友相助一路连滚带爬上了这所大学，而亚瑟，毋庸置疑的名人堂富二代，“视金钱如粪土”；他俩的生活轨迹在相恋之前就像两个永不相交的平行宇宙，梅林虽然内心强大不畏世俗眼光，但他不是神仙圣贤，心中并非没有一丝担忧。

晚餐结束了，梅林放弃了进一步打听亚瑟父亲乌瑟是个什么样的人，今天的综合信息量已经够他消化一阵子了。

那么，这个莫嘉娜究竟想对他怎样呢？他还要不要去参加亚瑟提了多次的媒体热身酒会呢？

“哐当”一声，黑暗中金属锁掉落的声音似被放大了数倍，手指再次麻了的梅林着实被吓得浑身一震。紧接着，一道似乎是生了锈的“牢门”被吱吱嘎嘎地打开，一支手电筒对着梅林的脸射出刺眼的强光。

或沉重或轻盈的脚步正在慢慢靠近梅林。  
两个人？也许三个人？  
梅林完全睁不开眼，尽力分辨着来者人数。心脏的跳动因极度紧张而剧烈到微微发痛，他只能靠干涩急促的大口呼吸来加以缓冲。

脚步声停了下来，手电筒的强光却晃动不停，梅林勉强将眼睛撑开一条缝，借着手电筒的光反射，判断出了一高一矮两个身影。只听嘎拉拉一声，第三个人关上了门，朝他们走了过来。

“他好像受了伤，要清理吗？”  
“当然，你不是带了医药箱吗？”  
“我只是不知道你们打算怎么处理这小子？是要活的还是要报废的？”  
“什么？哦不，你看我像是那种……天呐，你好歹也是个……我们并不想要他的命好吗？！”

梅林仔细听着，慢慢地睁开双眼，想要看清两人面容。但他目前能判断的就是这两人都是男人，一个大约四五十岁，身型十分魁梧，身高至少在六英尺三英寸以上，因为从他现在躺着看人的角度，他能看出这男人比亚瑟差不多高出一个头。  
而另一个听起来像是二三十岁，口齿清晰，声音有些焦躁不安略显冷傲，差不多比亚瑟矮半个头。

还有一个人在暗处，似乎戴着鸭舌帽，光影模糊，没有开口也就无从判断性别。

那高大男人走上一步，靠近梅林，梅林见他蒙着脸，只露出一双眼睛，伸出手在自己身上忽然摸起来，一惊之下本能地侧腰躲开那只大手，叫道：“你想要干什么？”

大个子对他置之不理，朝着暗影的方向一昂下巴：“你过来按住他的脚。”

那人同样蒙着脸，闻言放下两只抱在一起的胳膊，似乎不太情愿地慢慢走过来。  
梅林不知道大个子究竟要对自己干什么，心中惊恐万分，身体更是不停扭动以示反抗。

“还是我来吧。”年轻男人看了眼暗影里的人自告奋勇。  
他每一次开口说话语气虽然冷冰冰的，口音却十分纯正，似有一种高高在上的说服力，“你别动，只是简单检查一下。你配合的话，我们就不会伤害你。”

他的后半句显然是对梅林说的，说完便一把抓住了梅林已经被绳索捆住的脚踝。梅林不敢再动，因为现在的情形就是“人为刀俎我为鱼肉”，他动或不动区别都不大。

任由大个子那双孔武有力的手在自己全身上下摸了个遍，梅林内心的羞耻感几乎超过对未知的恐惧。

“只有左臂一处切割伤，伤口较深但没有伤及大动脉，清理干净后先打一针破伤风吧，跟那个针不冲突。”  
“这方面你说了算。”年轻男子松开了握住脚踝的手。

梅林舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，尽量稳定声音和缓语气地问：“你们是谁？到底想要干什么？”

没有人吭声。  
大个子打开药箱，戴上医用手套，给梅林做了一遍清理、缝合、包扎，又给他打了一针，手法娴熟，动作迅速。

所有事情做完，大个子退到一旁看着年轻男子，似乎是在等待他的下一道指令。

“继续。”年轻男子极为随意地下令。

大个子打开一个小盒子，取出里面的针筒和药水，准备妥当后，一转身就朝梅林颈部扎了下去。

做完这一切，三人都开始朝牢门走去，梅林急了，大声叫道：“别走，等一下！”

年轻男子率先停住脚步，回头看着梅林。

“能不能告诉我，副驾驶上的那个人，他，他怎么样了？”  
“不知道。”年轻男子极干脆。  
“我，我需要解手。”梅林说这话的时候忽然觉得脑袋晕沉沉的，不似刚才那么清醒。  
“不，你不需要。”年轻男子的声音空灵飘渺，似是防空洞内的回音，就在梅林再次闭上双眼昏睡过去之前，年轻男子最后说了一句：“明天我再来看你。”


	4. Chapter 4

四、  
次日清晨五点，莫嘉娜拖着疲惫的步伐迈进自己的公寓楼，一进门就看见洗了澡正穿着丝绒睡衣盘腿坐在沙发上喝咖啡的莫德雷德。

“嘿，你回来了，一切都还好吗？”莫德雷德抿了口咖啡，揉了揉发胀的眼睛。

一见到这个男人，莫嘉娜忽然有些气急败坏。她踢掉脚上的高跟鞋，随手一扔黑色鳄鱼皮的晚宴包，从吧台上还热乎的咖啡壶里给自己倒了一杯咖啡，端起来又放下，像是忍耐许久却终于没忍住的样子，转身责问：“你到底是怎么搞的？你知不知道你差点杀了我的弟弟！别告诉我那辆吉普车是你后来安排的？！”

莫德雷德放下咖啡杯，双手抹了把脸，神态显得疲累又无辜：“大小姐，我也折腾了一夜，这不和你一样刚回家吗？”

没有否认，那就是默认了。莫嘉娜的表情似是即刻就要爆发，莫德雷德不得不站起来朝她走过去，在走到她面前时伸手想要抚摸她的面庞，却被莫嘉娜一转身躲了过去。

莫德雷德悻悻地放下停在半空中的手：“好了莫嘉娜，对不起，我向你致以诚挚的歉意，我这么做都是为了让事情能够更顺利地完成。还有，是你跟我说的，亚瑟不管坐在什么车里都有系安全带的习惯，我只是没想到你弟弟坐的那辆车竟然这么破，连安全气囊都会弹偏，他难道为他男朋友换辆好车都不愿意吗？”他侧过身观察莫嘉娜的微表情，温柔试探道：“不过，我猜亚瑟现在应该已无大碍了吧？”

莫嘉娜双手撑着吧台，没有答话，眉宇间虽余怒未消，却已经没了刚才一泻而出的火气。

莫德雷德对她的脾气再熟悉不过了，他从她的身后轻轻环抱住了她，更为柔声地说：“开吉普的那家伙可能喝了点酒，油门踩过了头，你知道这种肯为了钱背大锅的人都不是什么好鸟，我可是费了九牛二虎之力才找来的。你想要我找到他把他爆揍一顿消消气吗？我不保证我自己能打得过他，当然，我可以再找几个‘以前的朋友’帮忙，不过，你也知道，人情债欠得太多绝不是什么好事。他们要我还债的时候可不会顾及我做这些到底是为了谁。”

莫嘉娜转回身，脸部的肌肉线条明显柔和了许多，语气也开始转变：“别再找你那些‘以前的朋友’了，我没有要你这么做。我只是……只是不想看到我弟弟受到过多的伤害。我跟你说过，我的本意绝不是要针对他。”

莫德雷德顺势将她搂紧了一些，一只手抚上她的脸庞，手指似有似无地刮在她的脸上：“你怎么了？计划这一切的时候你可不是这样的态度。是因为亚瑟伤得很重吗？”他忽然停下手中动作，倒吸一口气，忧心忡忡地问：“他不会是撞成植物人了吧……”

莫嘉娜从鼻子里悠悠地呼了口气，眼光望向茶几边缘的那张全家福：“还不至于，但是也好不到哪儿去……有可能醒不过来，也可能醒过来以后会失忆。”  
“哦？说实话，醒不过来不是你更想看到的结局吗？”莫德雷德嘴角一扬，毫不遮掩自己的猜测。

莫嘉娜却一把推开了箍住她细腰的手臂，站直身子喝道：“胡说！你怎么敢这么说我？我根本料不到他会对那个穷小子如此着迷，竟然可以跟着他一起离开会场，要知道这个酒会对父亲，对整个莱恩集团，对亚瑟的未来都非常重要……”

“还有对你，亲爱的莫嘉娜，对你来说也很重要。为什么总是忘了你自己？你是这款新药的研发者，是独一无二的创造者……”莫德雷德温柔回应，再一次用一条手臂环住莫嘉娜，另一只手捏着她的下巴慢慢抬起，角度正好可以让她的鼻尖够着自己的嘴唇，他的下身也紧紧地贴到了莫嘉娜的小腹上。

莫嘉娜能闻到他口中淡淡的咖啡味和下巴上的须后水味，这多少让她有些分神，他们这几天过得匆匆忙忙的，老实说，她有点想念他的肉体了——一具纯粹、美好、光洁、细腻的，充满年轻男子活力的肉体。

在她不穿高跟鞋的时候，莫德雷德恰到好处地比她高出一个头，这让他总是有机会俯视莫嘉娜，尤其是在他劝说莫嘉娜同意自己观点的的时候，莫嘉娜也总能第一时间就把焦点从那张标致的娃娃脸缩小到那双世故而精明的眼睛，加之莫德雷德语气中惯有的那种大男人的不由分说，这些矛盾而和谐的特征一旦同时出现，莫嘉娜便若校园里的小女生一样情不自禁地就软了下来。

“不，我只是莱恩集团药物研发中心‘无忧宝’项目的众多参与者之一。”莫嘉娜轻声说道。

“莫嘉娜，我说过多少次了，你不该如此看轻你自己，你的智慧与能力是这个行业的翘楚，你才是家族里做出最大贡献的那个人。你弟弟也好，你父亲也罢，他们锋芒毕露，在台前风光无限，但是他们的风光来自于你幕后的辛勤耕耘！即使你不在意，事实也是如此，没有你就没有莱恩集团的今天！听我一句亲爱的，也该轮到你了。”莫德雷德的最后一句说得语重心长。

莫嘉娜胸中蓦地滑过一道暖流，这也许正是她看上这个名不见经传的小男人的原因。尽管这个男人的过去有过一段不甚光彩的历史——他曾因为替人顶包而坐牢。但那是因为当时的他太需要钱了，不是小钱而是一大笔治病救人的钱，若非当时确已走投无路，他堂堂一个电影学院的大学生又何至于做出替人顶包收取“补偿款”这种毁人一生的事来。不仅如此，作为一名表演专业的学生，后来的他还利用自己的外在优势走上了一条他自己也难以启齿的致富之路。

那时候，莫嘉娜正在埋头苦干研发“无忧宝二代”。工作中的她总是戴着眼镜和口罩，不施粉黛，白大褂里面永远是深色西装裙，这让她看起来与其他人并无二致。同事们也都以为在姓潘得拉贡的人里面，有着女博士头衔的她是最有学者气质也最传统乖巧的一个。

但鲜为人知的是，莫嘉娜的私生活完全不传统也不乖巧——她喜欢搞“小鲜肉”，虽然“搞”这个字粗俗了一点。事实是，现年三十的莫嘉娜完全受不了父亲给自己明着暗着介绍的商界名流或政界新贵。她讨厌他们身上万变不离其宗的贵气和雅气，他们一个个看上去都像出厂设置完全标准化的披着羊皮的人工智能狼。

因此当她第一眼看到中间人安排的莫德雷德时，就觉得他太不一样了。第一次见面时他才二十一岁，澈蓝的大眼睛闪闪动人，眼神不安分时有着青年男子特有的渴望和激情，安分时又有掩饰不住的敏感和脆弱，像一只真正需要爱抚的小羊羔，激发着莫嘉娜与生俱来的母性情怀。  
莫德雷德最初“伺候”莫嘉娜的时候，会有故意做出来的温柔和体贴，但熟络之后又会克制不住性格中的焦躁不安甚至是冷漠粗暴。然而，也正是这些奇奇怪怪的特质深深地吸引着不走寻常路的莫嘉娜。

在若干次干柴烈火、你情我愿的激情催动下，莫德雷德终于打破行业规则，向莫嘉娜倾诉了自己的悲惨人生：他之前曾换过四个领养家庭，最后一个总算安定下来，轮到他好好回报了，疼他的养母却在去年意外身故。养父自此精神郁结、工作过度，旧疾复发未加重视导致一病不起，家庭收入骤降之下，莫德雷德就读电影学院最后一年的学费无处着落，手头所接资源也不过都是些没几句台词的小角色，生活压力顿如高山压顶。他一面照顾长住医院的养父，一面四处奔波养家糊口，直至穷途末路、心神俱毁，才不得不做起了进账迅速的皮肉生意。

其实莫德雷德并非是第一次讲述老天对自己的不公，但莫嘉娜却是第一个被这种不公所打动的主顾。

莫德雷德也绝没有想到，自己这一番在别人眼里只是秀演技的倾诉竟能恰巧击中看起来并非不经世事的莫嘉娜的心。直到莫嘉娜也情真意切地与他交心，他才知道，原来莫嘉娜也是养女，她对养父乌瑟的爱同样至真至深。

莫嘉娜是躺在莫德雷德的大腿上诉说这一切的：乌瑟在其爱妻伊格莱恩病逝后，曾一度患上躁郁症，当时是他的导师兼挚友盖伊斯陪伴他，用药物和心理治疗双管齐下，才把他重新拉回了正轨。那时候的莫嘉娜上八年级，而亚瑟才刚刚学会写错别字连篇的小作文《我的妈妈》。毫无疑问，对一个事业庞杂、内心痛楚的企业家来说，乌瑟自然更愿意跟趋近成熟的养女莫嘉娜敞开心扉。在她面前，乌瑟毫不避讳地展现自己失去爱妻的痛苦与脆弱，服用一堆盖伊斯开给他的纯天然小药丸，在缓慢康复的过程中经历反反复复的煎熬。莫嘉娜看在眼里疼在心里，也就是在那时，她暗自立誓长大后要研发出药效最快最强的抗抑郁类药物，让他的养父重回伊格莱恩在世时那个幽默风趣、风采奕奕的模样。

“所以，你现在成功了？”莫德雷德摸到床头属于莫嘉娜的一包女式烟，抽出一根来点燃，自己先吸了一口，再递到莫嘉娜的唇边。

莫嘉娜没有回答，她接过烟轻吸慢吐，让心绪跟着烟雾缭绕上升，散入氤氲流彩的灯光之中。

在盖伊斯的治疗和判定下，乌瑟的症状确实有了显著缓解，药量也大为减轻，他再次披挂上阵，把工作当成了更好的精神解药，不再沉溺过往。

但是，明眼人都看得出，乌瑟不是以前那个乌瑟了，他的关注天平越来越倾向于他与伊格莱恩所生的独子：亚瑟。他全身心地投入工作，一方面刻意忘却丧妻之痛，一方面为儿子打下一片稳固江山。他极少再对莫嘉娜展现自己的真情，甚至有时彬彬有礼地让莫嘉娜感到陌生。莫嘉娜起初也会难过伤心，她曾是他捧在手心里的小公主啊，每一天上学前他都会亲吻她的额头道一声“我爱你”的。可自从养母亡故后，一切都变了，没有了送别吻，也没有了“我爱你”。随着学业的压力越来越大以及事业心的膨胀，她慢慢地将这些隐藏的负面情绪扫到了心底的角落。

工作后的莫嘉娜一直想让自己从这种说不清道不明的恋父情结中解脱出来，她不是没有努力过，比如与那些人工智能狼中看起来有点意思的约会，然后直奔主题，但令人发笑的是，他们在床上竟然毫无狼性，绅士得让人着急。直到她主动找上门，遇见了莫德雷德。

没有一个人能像莫德雷德这样：物质上依附于她，性/ 爱上控制她。他带来的这种感觉就像是一种新型的春/ 药，令她暂时忘却烦恼，沉迷其中无法自拔。

莫嘉娜给莫德雷德的回报是极其丰厚的：他再也无需向那些皱纹爬满全身的老贵妇搔首弄姿，专心做起了莫嘉娜随叫随到的秘密情人。而他的养父，则有莫嘉娜帮忙转到了多年合作的私立医院的高级独立病房，不仅有全天侯的专家诊治服务，费用也全部算在她的身上。

直至今年，他们已相处三年有余，名义上，莫德雷德是莫嘉娜的私人助理，频繁出入莫嘉娜的住处也算说得过去。

作为名义上的私人助理，莫德雷德并非空有头衔，他确实为莫嘉娜出了不少主意，包括这次人为策划的车祸，莫德雷德便是绝对的主执行人。但是，谁也想不到，这个想法的源头却是来自莫嘉娜本人。

起因就在她去亚瑟公寓灵魂拷问梅林后的那一晚，她心烦意乱，和莫德雷德多饮了几杯，也就多吐露了几句心声：“那个梅林，他会给乌瑟和莱恩集团带来大麻烦的。森瑞德的父亲在保守党议员中是个有名的激进派，也是乌瑟想要拉拢的对象。虽然森瑞德的女友莫格斯是我的好姐妹，但嘴长在人家身上，很难说他就没有跟他父亲透露过什么。一旦亚瑟有个男朋友的事传开，无论是否被证实，乌瑟的从政之路都必将受阻。亚瑟是个被宠坏的小孩，天真得近乎愚蠢，有些事，还是得由我这个不为人瞩目的姐姐来摆平。”

作为一个成天泡在药物开发和安全测试里的研究型人员，莫嘉娜的社会资源并不算丰富，如此抱怨也不过是在情人面前酒后吐真，并不代表她真的会有所行动。

但是说者无意听者有心，莫德雷德从一开始就觉得她去亚瑟的爱巢做个不痛不痒的口头警告未免处理得太过淑女，若是想通过这个举动起到警醒二人的效果，那她和她口中“天真到近乎愚蠢”的弟弟也并无二异。

“你这是在做无用功，莫嘉娜，你弟弟都和他同居了，他们就差一趟“西部蜜月之旅”了。”莫德雷德透过红酒杯观察着站在窗前的莫嘉娜。  
“西部？”  
“西部有对他们来说同性婚姻合法的阿瓦隆啊。”  
“哦不！”莫嘉娜几乎尖叫出声，那也是自由党的绝对优势区，如果亚瑟要去那里登记结婚，那就是对一门心思想投入保守党怀抱的父亲的绝对背叛！

“你必须用些不常用的手段，‘我亲爱的姐姐’，别让事情变得不可挽回了再后悔自己心太软。”莫德雷德轻柔的声音极具蛊惑性：“你难道要看着一个外人通过掌控你的弟弟而掌控莱恩集团吗？那可是你养父多年打拼的心血，是他投身政坛的坚固后盾，也是你愿意为之奋斗一生的唯一一家企业。别说什么你觉得那个傻小子看起来不像是个利欲熏心的人，莫嘉娜，如果能同时收获爱情和金钱，这样的好事你觉得一个普通人会拒绝吗？”他挑了挑眉，轻飘飘地说道：“反正我承认，我是不会的。”


	5. Chapter 5

五、

莫德雷德的这句话是对的，一切后患必须掐死在萌芽中。何况那对小情侣已经不是萌芽了，从森瑞德那里透露的消息来看，他俩从确定关系开始算至少也有四、五年了。

但如果要莫嘉娜“用些不常用的手段”去阻止这段恋情，她还是会好好犹豫一下，让自己在天平之上的理智那一端多停留一会儿。

其实莫嘉娜原本是安于现状的，即使亚瑟大学毕业后顺从父意，整日奔走于集团下属各大公司、药厂；即使乌瑟正在把继承大权逐步转移给他，莫嘉娜的心中都没什么大波澜。

这世界本就是一个萝卜一个坑，合适的人干合适的事。她从小就是一个安静的学霸，相比弟弟的每门学科都是勉强过关，她却是不拿全A誓不罢休。她醉心于药物研究，立志于成为世界顶尖的生物制药师，促进以人工合成生物原料为主的抗精神病类包括抗抑郁类药物开发。也正是她的不懈追求使她不断在行业内取得突破性的成绩，莱恩集团的核心竞争力之一——一款治愈人类精神疾病的“无忧宝”就来自于她的研发成果。  
如今在全球八十一家大小药厂生产线上日夜翻滚的是无忧宝二代，而莫嘉娜已成功研制出了三代和“超级无忧宝”的雏形，即将召开的媒体酒会便是新药“无忧宝三代”的先行招待会。

莫嘉娜距离两年后的“阿苏萨未来科学奖”也只差一个提名了。

和姐姐完全不同的是，亚瑟性格热情奔放，拥有名牌大学的双学位，没毕业就已在自家的集团公司里获得了各种实习机会，并跟着父亲上电视、拍广告、拿下时尚杂志年度“十大女性最想嫁的男人”。他天生擅长人际交往，拥有非凡的领导力，毕业典礼那一晚，身着统一色调的兄弟会成员围聚在“亚瑟王”的周围，仿佛各个都是忠诚可靠的中世纪骑士。

这一切，所有人都习惯了，包括莫嘉娜在内，除了有时候在要求增加研发经费遇阻时感受到一点点若有若无的不公以外，她几乎没有在意过自己比亚瑟早工作六年，手里掌握着核心技术，公账上的薪水却只有亚瑟一半的事实。直到她遇上了莫德雷德——他仿佛是个不经意间帮她打开了潘多拉魔盒的男巫。

最初，莫德雷德只是真诚地赞美她：“人们对你这类女人的印象总是停留在沉闷无趣、不谙世事、老气横秋……而事实是，你美丽大方、冰清玉洁，像远方雪山顶上骄傲盛开的雪莲花，独一无二、与世无争。”

后来，他在称赞她是无私的圣母时，顺便帮她简单罗列了一遍她的圣母特征：“你在集团领导层内不挂任何头衔；从未参加过一次董事会；对自己所拥有的股份到底占比多少一无所知；除了固定的收入以外，你就只获得过两次新药上市后乌瑟发给整个科研中心的巨额奖金，但你无私地直接分给所有同事了。这些事还只不过是我这个外行所知道的。”

再后来，他就在不经意中提出各种疑问，帮她分析自己的价值，让她看清自己多年以来的得失。

“雪莲花也需要汲取山中精华才能常开不败。”莫德雷德曾经语带同情地说：“不然，总有一天，当你失去了大山的力量，当润雪甘露变成黑沙走石，就算世上最美的雪莲花也会枯萎凋零，陷入黑暗。莫嘉娜，你纯洁无瑕却形单影只。”莫德雷德的眼中荧荧闪动似是泪光，他怜惜地拂过莫嘉娜额前几根碎发：“我对你可能用情过深，因此总是自私地站在你这一边想问题。唉，我的大美人，有些事，防人之心不可无啊。”

有些事，无人提及就当从未发生，一旦有人提了，就会发现它们无处不在。

早在车祸发生的半年前，莫嘉娜的“超级无忧宝”子项目就已进入关键阶段，需要再向董事会申请一笔临床试验的费用。

但就在这时，无忧宝系列的竞争对手对市面上此类当红药物的人工合成原料提出了质疑，一份长达四十页的匿名调查报告发到了药监局各部门的邮箱。他们认为莱恩制药的急功近利带坏了行业风气，并抬出了业内媒体的参考案例：服用无忧宝三代三个月以上的患者有出现精神分裂、记忆力退化的副作用症状。更有“内部人士”爆料：当年盖伊斯辞去莱恩集团产品总顾问一职正是因为出于对无忧宝系列安全性的深切担忧。而世人皆知盖伊斯是纯天然药品的推崇者。

这些负面的声音不绝于耳，导致超级无忧宝的横空出世首先在莱恩集团内部审核中遭到了前所未有的质疑，被紧急喊停后，莫嘉娜私下请求乌瑟给自己一笔费用打造一间私人实验室用以未来的临床测试和配方改造。

但事与愿违。

就在这半年之间，莫嘉娜有意无意地连续做了几件事来印证自己内心的疑虑：  
她申请增加下半年度的科研费，被拖延；  
她申请再辟一间私人实验室，被婉拒；  
她想要参加每个月的例行董事会，被忽略；  
她想和乌瑟聊一聊工作，乌瑟挤出的半小时里只是不停地追问她无忧宝三袋的备案进度。

“看到了吗，莫嘉娜？”莫德雷德总是在她一番抱怨后饱含着怜悯强调，“当局者迷，旁观者清。”

可她能怎么办？她仍然爱这个家，爱不再爱她的乌瑟。

“不管怎样，这并不会改变什么。乌瑟有他的难处。他的压力很大，他是整个莱恩集团灵魂般的领袖人物，日理万机，不得松懈，他自己每天也都得靠药物才能撑得下来。科研费的审批本就不是光靠他一人说了算的，私人实验室我可以另想办法，至于董事会……他们只是还不习惯把我列入提醒名单而已。”

但是说完这些，莫嘉娜才真正意识到，其实自己的事业、生活、心态……都没有自己想象的那么“富足”。

莫德雷德的脸上掠过一丝失望，他也没想到莫嘉娜如此这般地甘于现状。

他曾有过一年的牢狱生活，那不堪回首的一年宛如预支了自己后十年的阅历。当初他看到莫嘉娜的第一眼时，他便从她伤感严肃的情绪里读懂了一件事：她的心中有一个得不到的男人。

当女人得不到她们想要的男人时，就会找他们这样的男孩来做替代品。这叫转而求其次。但莫德雷德从来都不想做这个“次”，监狱生涯让他明白了一个道理：即使是犯人，在钱、权面前也分尊卑贵贱。找一个靠山依附于她（他），把一颗洒了糖霜的红心捧给她（他），获取她（他）的信任进而成为她（他）身边不可替代的人，自己也就离出头之日不远了。

“你真是一个好人莫嘉娜，也许作为一个衣食无忧的好人，你会觉得我说话总是阴暗不堪，不值得信任。可是，这年头最难做的就是好人。知道为什么吗？如果一个人拥有足够多的金钱和权力，他又怎么会去偷、去抢、去为了下个月的房租而出卖灵魂呢？”莫德雷德直言不讳，面露痛心之色，“请原谅我的阴暗不堪，若有任何不妥之言，我以后再也不说了。”

莫嘉娜愣了愣，听出了弦外之音，她微微皱着眉，温热的手掌抚在对面那张精致的脸蛋上：“莫德雷德，我从未介意你的过去，因为我们每个人都会遇到没有选择的时候。你虽然有时候会出言不逊，但你句句属实，你跟我所交往过的其他男人不一样，哦别误会，在你之前，我也只跟两个权贵子弟简单约会过，他们……不值一提。”莫嘉娜努力让自己的话中听些：“我和你现在虽然一周只见三次，但是你知道我对你几乎毫不隐瞒、畅所欲言，我喜欢你是真心的，我想你应该能看得出来。我没想到原来你有……有这样伤感的想法。嘿宝贝，你愿意搬到我这里来住吗？或者我把钥匙给你，你随时可以过来。”

莫德雷德欣然接受了这一邀请，他充当起了莫嘉娜的私人厨师、管家、暖床人。

这也意味着莫嘉娜的日常开销变成了两人份，她对此倒也不是很在意。她自己的开销本就不多，莫德雷德养父的床位和护理等基本费用也都由医院私底下悄悄走账，只有一种每周服用一颗的续命药是来自于竞争对手，那是必须由私人承担的费用。不过，仅这一颗小药丸便是莫嘉娜小半个月的工资，几个月下来，莫嘉娜的私人理财顾问也不得不小心翼翼地给她打了几个财务警告电话。

后来在医院的建议下，这个药被改成了莱恩制药自己的产品，药效和费用都打了七折，莫嘉娜的理财顾问才总算稍稍缓了口气。

莫德雷德得知换药一事后，有一次忍不住躲在被窝里泪湿枕巾，被莫嘉娜追问了几遍，他才痛苦地骂自己无能，恨不能立即去病房拔掉父亲的呼吸机。莫嘉娜只得心疼地搂住他，任他的眼泪打湿她的衣衫，柔声软语地安慰他：“别担心宝贝，有我在呢。”

策划车祸事件的一个月前，莫德雷德在天平上的感情那一端又压下一个重码：他无意中提起自己如果有一辆车就好了，不用很贵的那种，既可以方便他来回医院，也可以充当莫嘉娜的专属司机。

莫嘉娜对车没有概念，她每天去公司都是自家的司机来回接送，莫德雷德与她在一起时自然可以蹭车，但如果要自己出去办事，集团的司机是完全可以忽略他的请求的。

莫嘉娜自己不会开车，集团司机又像个只会开车的机器人，无趣至极，因此她也觉得拥有属于自己的一辆车和一个专属司机是个很好的主意，便问莫德雷德想要什么车。

莫德雷德当着她的面打开那些购车网站，逛了一圈后面露难色：“还是算了吧。”

莫嘉娜凑过去看了一小会，突然直起身咬着嘴唇踱起了步子。  
她来来回回地踱步，双眉间渐渐拧成一道窄桥，在第四个来回后她停下脚步，把指关节送到牙齿中啃了几下说：“你说得对，我太天真了，太……太圣母了，我从未向集团向乌瑟要求过什么，我是说，私人方面的好处。我的养父是天下闻名的首富，我是自家集团里智库般的存在，现在却连买部车都要精打细算、思虑再三？”莫嘉娜连连摇头，表情愈发焦躁起来，仿佛自言自语道：“我有一个奇怪的想法，如果，如果现在是亚瑟急需要一笔巨款呢？”  
“什么？”  
“你知道吗？那个梅林，他也只不过是亚瑟的秘密男友，不管出于什么考虑，他们似乎从未打算公开这段关系。”

莫德雷德被这没头没脑的自问自答愣住了，他张了张嘴，又闭上嘴，等待莫嘉娜的解释。

莫嘉娜却在这一刻回忆起前不久与亚瑟之间的一段争吵：

“乌瑟下半年就要参选，在此之前，我希望你尽快和梅林分手。我想你应该知道，你这是在给乌瑟的前途设置巨大障碍。”  
“我和梅林是真爱，爱应该得到所有人的尊重和祝福，不分党派种族。”  
“真爱？你和他住在一起了吧，敢保证他不是贪图你的顶层公寓，还有……”  
“那你呢？你敢说你最近一系列的举动不是为了去讨好你的小甜心？”  
“呵，我大不了承认他是我的第一任男友好了。可你不一样，亚瑟！你不能承认你有男友！乌瑟若因你蒙羞，你认为莱恩会不受影响？你这个继承人会不受影响？”  
“我会跟父亲谈的，会让他慢慢接受梅林！”  
“我不允许你这么做！你这个自私、幼稚、无情的家伙。”  
“那我们等着瞧，下个月的媒体酒会我就带着梅林出席。”

莫嘉娜从这段有史以来与弟弟之间最不愉快的争吵中回过神来，她下意识地点点头，一个无奈而愤恨的冷笑浮上嘴角。  
“我真想让这个梅林消失，不是物理性消失，而是社会性消失。”她说。

莫德雷德已然反应过来她话中的意思，他咽了口唾沫，皮肤因紧张和兴奋而微微发烫。

短暂的沉默后，莫德雷德说道：“我有个一箭双雕的好主意。”  
“说来听听，别有顾虑。”莫嘉娜几乎没有犹豫一秒。  
“把他作为你的第一个超级无忧宝临床观测对象如何？”  
“什么意思？”  
“把那个叫梅林的关起来。我听说过一个实验，把一个人单独关在一个与外界隔绝的房间里，看他能坚持多久，听说有人连三天都坚持不了，而坚持二十一天的那个人精神上似乎出了点小问题。”莫德雷德丝毫不掩饰自己的兴奋之情，“想象一下，如果把这个人关上两个月或者，半年？他会怎么样？抑郁？暴躁？癫狂？你不是说超级无忧宝可以解决一切跟人类精神相关的疾病吗？何不拿他试试？顺便，让我们看看你的弟弟到底有多爱他？看看他为了这个男朋友能从乌瑟手里要来多少钱？”

莫德雷德紧盯着莫嘉娜，满怀期待。

接下去是两人之间更长时间的沉默，这种沉默主要源自于莫嘉娜对整个可能发生的事件过程和因此可能造成的后果的紧急思考。

“不，不不不，不管你是什么意思我都不可以这么做，我希望，只希望……”莫嘉娜开口回答，将一段食指关节再次送入两排白牙之中，这是她紧张时自然流露的解压方式。

莫德雷德一眼看穿了她：“只要你下定决心，一切都不用你动手，甚至没人会知道你与此事有关。别忘了，我有几个‘以前的朋友’，他们可以制造一些假象。只有一样，你的药怎么用，我需要你给我介绍一个可靠的懂行的家伙，最好是，嗯，已经转行的，或者被辞退的，再也不会回你们这个行业的。”

莫嘉娜脑海中立即浮现出了一个人影：三年前，团队里的那个大块头因为猥亵罪而被整个行业抛弃，如今虽不知去向，但打听一个游走在行业边缘并且入不敷出的老同事应该不是难事。

“……你，你想怎么做？”莫嘉娜的心脏砰砰乱跳，她不知道自己到底在问些什么，但又好像很自然地就问了出来。  
“那得看你想要做到怎样的程度？”  
“我，我想要成立一家脱离于莱恩的私人实验室，我不知道那需要多少钱，也许，五百万吧？”

“五百万？莫嘉娜，你要不要先去打听下亚瑟一年的零花钱是多少？反正八卦杂志上说，光是伊格莱恩留给他的基金就有三个亿！”莫德雷德撸了一把头发，略加思考后说，“两千万！不，三千万！我知道卡美洛郊外有一处开发失败的城区，那里有不少废弃建筑，改装一下就可以让你拥有一间秘密实验室。三千万，不管是乌瑟出还是亚瑟出，一分钱都不能少。”


	6. Chapter 6

六、  
按照莫德雷德的计划，当婴儿车突然出现时，梅林要么会因为惊慌失措地绕过婴儿车撞上拐角咖啡店的砖墙然后晕了过去，要么就是一个急刹车后安然无恙地下车去检查那个滚落的“婴儿”。无论是哪一种情况，到时候都会有人从暗地里冒出来，乘着还没有大量围观者聚集就掳走梅林。

但据莫德雷德多日来的跟踪调查，他认为梅林是个谨慎甚至有些胆小懦弱的人。万一他车技出众，撞击力度不够昏迷，或者他没有下车去查看那个滚落的婴儿而是吓得逃离现场，那这个计划就有可能出现大纰漏。

保险起见，莫德雷德没有跟莫嘉娜商量便在这个计划中加了个吉普车司机的角色。人是他托以前牢里的朋友找的，付了定金后交代他绝对不可以撞出人命，只准“恰当地一撞”。事实证明，那人即便喝了酒，撞的水平还是在线的，并且没有忘记撞完就溜。

整个过程非常顺利：小车侧翻，梅林被短暂撞晕，搭档们给了他一针，然后拖进久侯路边的车里逃之夭夭。  
莫德雷德唯二失算的部分是：看到梅林被姐姐羞辱，亚瑟竟然连如此重要的酒会都会放弃，坐进了梅林的小破车跟他一起走了！以及，那该死的安全气囊。

当莫德雷德看到副驾驶座上那个一脸鲜血淋漓的人时，要说心中一点不慌那是骗人的，他甚至做好了另外一种打算：如果亚瑟被撞死的话，莫嘉娜也就成了幕后主谋。他和莫嘉娜之间的关系势必发生地震般的变化，是凶是吉一目了然。

因此他一晚上都在关注着网上的突发新闻，还自己打电话给玛丽医院探听消息，得知“一人经抢救后已脱离危险”，他才敢回到莫嘉娜的公寓里。

灰白色的黎明静悄悄地散出暖融融的晨光，透过落地玻璃毫无保留地洒在简洁而摩登的家具上，莫嘉娜终于恢复平静的心情，呷了口咖啡问道：“他怎么样了？”  
“你说谁？”莫德雷德稍显得意：“哦，你说那小子吗？他吓坏了。大块头先生给他打了‘沉睡针’。”  
“……这真不是个好主意，莫德雷德，我真后悔听了你的话。”  
“现在才说这不是个好主意，不觉得有点晚了吗？我会照计划行事的，莫嘉娜，是我们俩一起制定的计划，对你自己也对我有点信心好吗？我今晚还会去看看他的，需要我把对话都录下来放给你听吗？”  
“不用了，过些日子再说吧。”

梅林醒过来的时候，非常庆幸自己睡了一个长长的觉，因为他现在是被自己的尿给憋醒的。如果昨晚因为恐惧和焦虑而失眠的话，那他在生理和心理上要经历的痛苦恐怕不仅是被尿憋醒这么简单。

但此刻的问题也很严重，他需要解手，真的需要，他不能尿在裤子上，这也太有损尊严了。

就好像听到他的心声一般，牢门忽然被人打开了，接着是啪地一声，有人在门外按了开关，房间里的白炽灯亮了起来。

梅林努力昂起头，眯缝着眼判断出来者是给他打针的大个子。

“嘿，我得解手，求你……”梅林还没乞求完毕，就觉得自己的铁板床吱吱嘎嘎地被大个子摇了起来，他也由原来的横躺一下子变成了竖立。

大个子戴着口罩裹着头巾，仍然只露出了一双眼睛，一言不发，凑近梅林，先是查看了他的伤口情况和身体状况，然后掐着梅林的下巴迫使他转向前方，闷声问道：“马桶在那个隔间里，看见那个塑料门了吗？”

梅林此时已经能够睁开眼，他惊讶地发现自己所处之地原来是一间地下室——此判断基于整个房间的大小、布局、堆砌杂物的种类就和自己小时候长大的老家房子差不多。就连灯的开关在室外这一点都完全符合。

“我给你打完针后你自己去解手。”大个子说完就开始打开药箱。  
“针？什么针？”  
“你昨晚睡得还不错吧，就是这一针的效果，算是镇静剂一类的。”  
“我不需要镇静。”梅林有气无力地摇摇头，“我需要水和食物。”  
“会有的，但这部分不归我管。”

话音未落，梅林双眉一蹙，手臂上传来短暂的刺痛。  
紧接着，大个子解了梅林脚上的绑缚，又用钥匙解了他的手铐，梅林的两条手臂无力地垂落下来。因为饥饿和劳累，梅林感到头昏眼花，但手脚重获自由的感觉还是让他心中稍有宽慰。

“想撒尿的话动作就得快点。你还有两分钟。”大个子在梅林身后说道。

梅林揉搓手腕，勉强迈出两步，想要回头看看这个大个子，但就在那一瞬间，他察觉到了自己身体的异样。

针筒里不知是什么药物，他只觉得自己正迅速进入头重脚轻、视线模糊的状态，他来不及再多说一句，跌跌撞撞地走向隔间。

当他稀里糊涂地对着重影的马桶解决完生理问题，再次扶墙出来时，便看到了房间里有又多了几重影子。

“你们……为什么……”他倚在墙上，揉着疲惫的眼睛，极力抵抗着席卷而来的困倦，当自己的声音越来越远时，他一头栽倒在地。

与此同时，昏迷的亚瑟已经被圣安医院的专业医疗团队强行打包转院了，跟着忙进忙出并且签下“后果自负”承诺书的乌瑟也总算心定了。

这会儿的卡美洛城阳光初绽，窗外的城市一如既往地进入了逐渐繁忙的苏醒时刻。

亚瑟在全城设备最好的病房内均匀吐吸，下一轮检查要在两个小时后进行；助理尼玫去机场接盖伊斯了；莫嘉娜回去换衣服了，她还有自己的本职工作要安排；阿古温守了警局一夜也没要到任何监控视频，因为那几条街上根本没有交通监管摄像头。这让乌瑟的心中对当下执政者过度实施的“人/权保护政策”颇有微词，但阿古温出手，几乎没有空手而归的时候，他说他会想其他办法。

乌瑟坐在带有按摩功能的真皮沙发椅上，托着下巴静静地看着沉睡中的儿子，心中涌起一阵强烈的爱怜和担忧，眼中不禁泪光闪动。  
这个儿子，与他的母亲一样善良、温和、聪慧、慷慨，他是他母亲生命的延续，是他父亲仍然对这个世界保有热情的源动力。如果“源动力”就此卧床不醒，那他乌瑟活在世上还有什么盼头？

但乌瑟很快就逼着自己打消了这个念头。现代医学科技如此发达，只要能让亚瑟清醒地活着，他乌瑟什么方法都愿意尝试，哪怕是把自己的头颅换给他。

他揉了揉突突直跳的太阳穴，从口袋里掏出一个小药盒，里面有两种治疗精神疾病的药丸。确切说，粉红色的那种是只能缓解症状的药，是盖伊斯当年推荐的纯天然成分药品，奇贵无比，药材稀缺。不过，这家药业公司数年前遭到莱恩集团的爆发式挤兑，一蹶不振，这款药也就逐渐停产了，盖伊斯也从此与乌瑟心生嫌隙。而另一种纯白色的药就是养女莫嘉娜研制的无忧宝二代，疗效迅速而显著，价格相对大多数平民百姓来说也比较合理，是目前市场上的当红明星产品。

至于价格更加亲民的无忧宝三代，虽然已经投放了一部分专线市场，但偶有爆出的副作用症状让乌瑟不敢掉以轻心，媒体的沟通和招待便是大量投产前最重要的环节之一。可是，如此重要的会议，继承者亚瑟竟然“临阵脱逃”，这究竟是为什么呢？

正在胡思乱想中，怀中手机震动了一下，乌瑟掏出手机看了一眼，是阿古温发来的：“我在去圣安医院的路上，您先看下这个视频吧，是从那家被撞坏的咖啡店里要来的。”

乌瑟匆忙取出药盒里最后一粒粉红色的药丸，就着半杯水一口咽下，然后戴上眼镜，把声音键按到较低后打开了视频。

下午一点五十分，依旧精神不佳的莫嘉娜来到圣安医院顶楼亚瑟所在的病房，推开房门前，她定了定神，轻轻推门而入。一个伫立窗前的肃杀背影一动不动，好似对她的进门毫不关注，但实际上，乌瑟已经在玻璃窗的倒影里看到了换了西装裙的莫嘉娜。

乌瑟缓缓转过身来，脸色十分难看。  
“怎么了？你还好吗？要不要去睡一会儿？”莫嘉娜关切地问，同时看了眼亚瑟，初步判断他和昨晚转院之前的那个亚瑟区别不大。

“告诉我视频里的那个人你认识吗？”乌瑟一抬下巴示意她看下手机。

三分钟后，莫嘉娜一脸震惊地看着视频里车仰人翻的惨状，看着吉普车司机打开车门捂着脸仓皇没入夜色中，看着梅林被莫德雷德和大块头弗雷德拖出车塞进路旁的一辆小车里，看着那小车司机急踩油门一溜烟地逃离现场……她的心脏跳动过于剧烈以至于她几乎无法呼吸。

她忽然按掉视频，泪眼婆娑地扶住病床前的桌子，痛苦地捂住自己的嘴以防叫出声来。

乌瑟走上前，抓住她的双臂，眼中愤然尽显无疑：“这么说，你认识他？这个男人是谁？和亚瑟是什么关系？为什么亚瑟当晚在他的车上？为什么他会撞车？为什么后来他又被人带走了？”

一连串的问题问得莫嘉娜呼吸更为艰难，她之前并没从如此直观的角度了解这次车祸的真正状况，虽然咖啡店的监控摄像头拍不到“婴儿”滚落的骇人场面，但它目前所记录的一切已经足够让莫嘉娜感到窒息了——她这个姐姐，差点杀了自己的弟弟和他的男友，虽然她并没有直接动手。

“快回答我，你是不是认识这个男人？快回答莫嘉娜……”乌瑟显然耗尽了耐心，语气也开始焦躁起来。

“你的儿子是个同性恋，很抱歉乌瑟，这个驾驶车子的人就是他的男朋友。”莫嘉娜轻轻地说，忍受着双臂上传来的越来越明显的抓痛，眼泪终于止不住地掉落下来，心中的痛却似乎刚刚开始。

就在这时，门再一次被打开了，盖伊斯站在门口惊愕地看着情绪激动的父女俩，很快反应过来是怎么回事，他用严肃而低沉的声音喝了一声：“乌瑟，冷静。”

乌瑟喘息着松开莫嘉娜的手臂，胡乱撸了把头发转向玻璃窗。莫嘉娜如同重新得到了呼吸的机会，颓然跌坐在椅子上，十分克制地流着眼泪。

“我不敢告诉你，我怕你一生气会引发……你已经够操劳的了……”莫嘉娜看着乌瑟起伏不定的胸膛，哽咽着说。

盖伊斯给她倒了一杯水。她没有接。盖伊斯只好把水放在桌子上。

“这件事你知道多久了？”乌瑟沉声问道。

“也就……几周。”  
“几周？这么说是媒体酒会筹备初期你就知道了？”乌瑟转过头，声音中显露出失望，“你就这样看着他自甘堕落？然后任由他在这场三十八家一流媒体参与的酒会上给我难堪？逼着我接受我永远不能接受的事情？”

“所以我阻止了！”莫嘉娜激动地叫了起来，随即又看了眼昏迷中的亚瑟，放低了声音委屈地解释，“老天有眼，为了不让你在会上丢脸，我一开始就守在了酒店门口，一看到那辆破车停下来，我就立刻支开了亚瑟，亲自出了门叫那小子滚回去，可我没想到亚瑟又跑回来了，他竟然要和他一起走。我能说什么？我还能怎么做？在门口迎宾处和未来的继承人大吵一架？他有听过我这个做姐姐的话吗？他这样没轻没重难道不是……不是因为被宠坏了吗？”

“你说什么……”乌瑟的脸色涨得通红，双眉紧扭在一起，眼神开始胡乱飘向房间里的物什，仿佛在紧急衡量哪些东西可以砸哪些东西不能砸。

盖伊斯一看情况不妙，赶紧问道：“乌瑟，你的药呢？今天吃过了吗？”  
“当然吃过了，有个屁用！”乌瑟忍不住爆了粗口，但经盖伊斯一提醒，他再次摸出药盒，从仅剩的几粒白色药丸中取了一粒塞入嘴里，干巴巴地咽了下去。许是觉得喉头苦涩，又端起盖伊斯倒给莫嘉娜的那杯水一饮而尽。

喝完水，乌瑟插着腰，仰起头，朝着天花板大口呼吸舒缓心情。

门被轻轻敲响，乌瑟抹了把脸走向窗台继续平复情绪。莫嘉娜擦去泪痕，努力让自己的坐姿看起来自然些。盖伊斯去开了门，好在来者是尼玫和阿古温。

无忧宝的药效很快，乌瑟除了有点头晕以外，刚才那种风雨欲来的强烈怒意随着心跳的减缓而渐渐减退，他转过头，先是朝莫嘉娜看了眼，然后问进来的二人：“查出什么了？”

“咖啡店的摄像头像素太低，隔得太远，路灯又坏了一个，而且那两个人除了自己蒙脸以外，下车后把他的脸也用衣服盖住了，呃，其他的就没拍到什么。那俩车被警局的人扣着，正在调查中。最近来了个新的头儿，不像以前那么好说话。”阿古温小心翼翼地说，但鉴于屋子里都是相熟多年的人，因此他也基本没避讳什么。

“我去找安东尼要一下检查报告。”盖伊斯微微皱眉，显然不想再掺合到这种家庭会议里。  
“盖伊斯！”乌瑟叫住他，“对不起，我……”  
“别，你控制得已经很好了。紧急情况下，吃一粒无忧宝问题不大，只要你自己感觉还好就行。”盖伊斯驻足，稍一犹豫还是叹了口气说：“我带了一包适合你的药来，你要不要？”  
“当然，我早上刚吃完了最后一颗。谢谢你。”  
盖伊斯点点头，他没有和莫嘉娜打招呼，也没有和其他人打招呼，径直走了出去。

沉默了半晌，乌瑟才抬头看向尼玫。

尼玫会意，汇报道：“全网搜过了，把人拖走的和拍到正脸的视频几乎没有，所有有用的视频我都存了，几个大的公众媒体也都沟通过了，全删了，他们说，这种小型的车祸现场实在上不了什么社会热点，辐射面非常有限。至于他们内部员工，除了表达对亚瑟的祝福以外，他们还表示，对视频里的其他‘相关人员’会采取专业且惯常的做法，就是：不该关心的绝不关心，所以，我认为媒体那边暂时没什么要担忧的。”

乌瑟点点头，脸色看上去有所缓和。他心里想着，目前唯一让人担忧的一件事，就是……

“呜……呜……”尼玫的口袋里震动不停，她抱歉地取出工作手机，面对这个陌生的来电显示露出了疑惑之色，她不太确定地按了通话键：“你好！”

“你是乌瑟的助理？”是一个变声器处理过的声音。  
“是的……”尼玫一下子绷紧了神经，她朝乌瑟看了过去，指了指自己的手机：“请问你是……”  
“我有一个你们不想看到的视频。”


	7. Chapter 7

七、

视频非常模糊，图像被处理过，但即使再模糊，乌瑟也能一眼就认出那个在饭店门口抱着一个男人浅亲即止的家伙，正是自己的儿子，亚瑟。

“看完了吗？”没有挂断的手机里，另一头机械的声音在短暂的沉默后再次响起，吓得尼玫手一抖，差点没拿稳。

她瞄了眼脸色铁青的乌瑟，没看出他有亲自接电话的意愿，便清了清嗓子，冷冷地回道：“看完了。”

“这样的视频我还有，当然，都是超清版，如果我一个一个传到网上，你猜乌瑟·潘德拉贡还能成为保守党的明日之星吗？”

由于手机早已开了免提，在场所有人都把这话听得清清楚楚，尤其是乌瑟，他咬紧了牙关，很可能下一秒就会扑上去把手机放到嘴里嚼烂。

“你想要什么？”尼玫直截了当地问。  
“要钱。”  
“怎么保证你会销毁所有视频？”  
“无法保证，你们只能选择相信我。”  
“我看未必。就算是超清版，我也有办法把它说成是假视频，以及，我会紧跟着你在各大平台放出有关亚瑟伤情的消息，辟谣反转博同情这些手段我出道至今都快玩腻了。到时候很快就会有人站在我这一队，说你造谣生事博关注，不知廉耻不可信。你想和我比一比媒体公关的能力吗？还是想跟我比一比谁的媒体资源更丰富？”  
尼玫终于展现出了她最擅长的一面。

“嘟”地一下，病房内重归沉寂，对方竟然就这么干干脆脆地挂断了。

尼玫和莫嘉娜不约而同地松了一口气，阿古温则气愤地摇摇头：“都是什么蝼蚁蚊蝇，也不掂量掂量自己。”

尼玫接口道：“我把电话号码和视频都发给你，也许你可以查一下。”  
她看了下手机上的时间，走到乌瑟身边轻声说道：“先生，我们约了四点半。需要我推到……”

“不用，我们走吧。”乌瑟板着脸向门口走了两步，又停了下来，仿佛是对着即将要深入调查的阿古温说，又仿佛是喃喃自语：“说不定是自导自演的。想办法搞定警局新来的那个人，要到车牌号。”

说罢要走，莫嘉娜却站了起来：“请原谅我吧。”

乌瑟停下来转过身，眼神颇为严厉，声音却尽量柔和地对她说：“以后别代替我思考，好吗？”

几分钟后，站在寂静无人的楼道内的莫嘉娜打通了莫德雷德的电话。  
“你这是什么意思？”  
“试探，我是在为你试探一下，没想到她口气这么硬，刚才乌瑟在场吗？”  
“你怎么会有尼玫的电话？”  
“哦我亲爱的姐姐，你肯定从不关心你们公司自己的网站，秘书部的工作号码是公开的，我又随意发挥了一点从你这里了解到的专业知识，很快就要到了首席秘书的电话，这真不算什么。我说，刚才乌瑟应该在场吧？”  
“是的，他在。老实告诉我，你有几个这样的视频？”  
“一个，我发誓，就这一个，你弟弟和那小子平时都挺谨慎，很少在公众场合有所表现。”  
“别再自作聪明了，莫德雷德，别再代替我思考，明白吗？”  
“我想帮你分担得多一点……”  
“不需要！别以为你对我的家族很了解，你这样匆忙行事只会适得其反。这种擅自行动我不想再看到第二次！”  
“别担心……”

通话被挂断了。

某私人住宅的卧室内，一个赤/ 裸着身体的女孩咬着手指，神情从有点紧张到有点失望，最后看着莫德雷德没好气地把手机扔到床头柜上，她认真地安慰他：“别生气，富家小姐都是这种臭脾气。”

“嗯。”莫德雷德浅浅一应，点起了一根烟，随意地抽了几口：“她说得没错，我不应该代替她思考，我为什么要为她思考那么多？我应该……完全按照自己的思路来。”  
“没错，她并不真正了解你，我的莫德雷德。”

莫德雷德转过头，朝着女孩的脸上喷了一口烟，又在她的红唇上重重烙下一口，微笑道：“接下来的日子要辛苦你了。去给那小子送点吃的吧，得让他活着，只要亚瑟醒了，他就会派上大用场了。”

“我愿意为你辛苦，你知道的，这关系我们的未来。我永远爱你，莫德雷德。”  
“我当然知道，我也爱你，卡拉。”

梅林再次醒来是被开门的声音吓醒的。

他看到一个人半开着门里塞了一包东西进来，门外的灯光不是很亮，但足以让梅林判断出来者是那个昨晚缩在角落里不太愿意帮忙的人。另外，他的另一个判断也被证实了：那人身后是个木梯，这间屋子就是某所民宅的地下室。

“等等！”梅林想要叫住那个人，却发现自己的嗓音沙哑浑浊，竟然没能第一时间叫出声来。

门被关上了，那人显然不愿多留哪怕一秒，仿佛梅林是个可怕的病毒源。

但是白炽灯又亮了，那人在门外按了开关。

梅林下意识动了动手脚，发现自己四肢自由了，他从铁板床上慢慢坐起来，感觉自己有点不舒服，可能是饿得头昏，也可能是心理作用，总之周身乏力。他眯着眼去取那包东西时趔趄了一下，腿都软了。

令他欣喜的是，这包东西里是两片吐司，两瓶水。他当即席地而坐，一口气灌下小半瓶水，狼吞虎咽了一片吐司。正在犹豫要不要吃第二片时，灯再次熄灭了。

梅林愣在原地，一时无法接受这突如其来的光明竟又变成了习以为常的黑暗。

但只是愣了短短两秒，胸中怒意腾升的他跪在地上，以最快的速度四肢并用爬向了那道门，摸索到门板后握紧了拳头狠狠敲打：“喂！开灯，开灯！开灯啊！快他妈的开灯！你们这群人渣！混蛋！”

门外的人同样愣了一下，似乎是没想到他会有此剧烈的反应，一阵急促的脚步声响起，那人如惊弓之鸟般跑上楼去了。

梅林喘着气，瘫软在地，额头抵着门，过了好一会儿，才抱住自己的身体痛哭起来。

在接下来的幽禁期里，每隔一段时间就会有一袋搭配极其随意的食物和水扔进来，说食物不如说是残羹冷炙来得更准确些。有时是一、两片面包，有时是不再发脆的饼干，有时是一包吃剩下的冷薯条，最客气的一次是半盒油炸鸡块和一个打开过的橘子味果冻。

大块头并不会每天都来检查他的身体，但只要梅林哪天觉得自己吃完东西或者喝完水后头脑发昏、两眼发黑，那多半就是大块头给他的食物里下了药，让他暂时失去意识，趁他陷入昏睡之际给他做个检查。

一天又一天，梅林不知道过了多少天，他无法在无尽的黑暗中估计时间，除了身上的保暖外套，他的手表、手机早在第一天就被没收了。但是，从惊惧到懊悔，从等待到反思，他总算在过量的脑部运动中弄明白了一件事：自己还有利用价值。

也许那些人正在想着把他卖给希德国的人贩子，又或许他们正在打敲诈电话给亚瑟——除了他，在这世上还能有谁会考虑为自己这个无用的人支付一大笔赎金？但如果是后者，就至少说明亚瑟还活着。每每想到亚瑟，梅林的心里就能略微好受些，而且回忆自己与亚瑟之间的点点滴滴还能偶尔带给他一点反抗的勇气。

于是，第一次反抗或者说第一次意图逃跑就此产生了。  
这次反抗就发生在那个小个子第三次开门送食物的时候。

梅林曾经是个坐飞机要戴眼罩才能睡得着的人，没想到如今身处不戴眼罩也有戴眼罩效果的环境里，他竟然严重失眠了，但正因如此，他在被幽禁的初始阶段中总能准确捕捉到门外楼梯上的脚步声。

那天，轻微的脚步声又来了。梅林刹那间就振作了起来，宛如一只濒临饿死边缘的猎豹放低身形小心翼翼地匍匐到了门口，屏息凝神地在门边等待着。

脚步戛然而止，房间里的灯被打开，一把钥匙伸进锁孔，门被小心翼翼地打开半扇，一只装了食物和水的塑料袋扔了进来。

梅林来不及适应门外的亮光，在塑料袋落地的一霎那，一个笨拙但还算及时的翻身后，他用自己的身体堵住了门。伴随着一声惊恐的尖叫，他抓住了那个奔往楼梯的脚踝。

“操！弗～雷～德！啊……放开我，你这个脏鬼……弗雷德快下来！”

是一个女人。

她被梅林扯住脚踝后拼命一拉，整个人摔倒在地，惊吓中又哭又叫。梅林不再理会她，用尽全身力气朝楼梯上跑去。

就在这时，一个宽若小山的身影骂骂咧咧地自上而下冲了过来，狠狠一脚踹上梅林的面门。被鞋底踹中整张脸的梅林仰面摔倒，一屁股坐在那女人的小腿上，这意外的缓冲让他不至于后脑勺着地，但再次引发了女人不顾一切的喊叫和蹬腿。大块头扑了上来，又是一拳打在梅林鼻梁上。梅林捂着鼻子翻滚，身上和腿上瞬间挨了几下暴躁的脚尖踢……

第一次的反抗终以失败告终，大块头的殴打让梅林浑身疼痛了很久，连同之后获得的食物质量和数量也都剧减一半。

那天晚上，三个人中不常露脸的年轻男子也出现了。大块头再次绑住梅林的手脚，年轻男子戴着皮手套给了梅林好几记直击关键部位的老拳，直到大块头皱眉说：“这么打不好治，药很贵的老弟，我可不想为了给他续命就用光咱们的预算。”

“关个三天别给吃的。”说完，那年轻男子揪起梅林的耳朵，恶狠狠地在他耳边说，“我也不要潘德拉贡家的钱了，大不了弄残了卖给希德人，让那些心狠手辣的南蛮贩子调教他，看他还能不能继续这么折腾。”

话虽这样说，他却还是听从了大块头的建议停了手，气哼哼地走了。

第二次反抗发生在恢复供应食物后的那一天。

梅林也不知道自己为什么没有从第一次失败的经历中“清醒”一些。

他装作吃过东西之后就“睡了过去”。  
大块头弗雷德照例来检查他的身体状况，就在他背过身去取药箱里的东西时，梅林突然把弗雷德推倒在地跌跌撞撞地冲向牢门。然而经过了这么多天的身心折磨，他实在要比他自己想象中脆弱得多。

这一次的失败除了又挨了一顿揍以外，还有连续三日的退烧针、营养针续命以及双手双脚都戴上了手铐和脚铐。

没吃没喝的时候，梅林觉得自己的味觉在退化，皮肤在缩水，精神在崩溃。现在的他胡子拉碴、牙龈肿胀、咽喉灼痛、皮肤过敏、肠胃虚弱、排泄困难，身上旧伤未愈再添新伤，从里到外臭不可闻。身体状况的急剧下降让他无力再反抗第三次，心底的绝望更是令他在清醒时连呼吸都觉得困难。

他的心境早已越过千山万水，在失智的悬崖边和麻木的深渊中苦苦挣扎。  
但他未曾真正放弃。

有力气的时候，他会靠摸索地上的东西来打发时间。他曾经摸到过一把塑料扫帚、一个竹篮、一块破布、一盒卷纸、一块肥皂等等，有一次，他甚至摸到了一只想要爬上他胳膊的大蜘蛛。他也曾想要寻找一些尖利的物品藏起来，但收效甚微，这里所有的绳索、电线、铁锹之类的“显性武器”都被人收了起来，不见影踪。

没力气的时候，也就是绝大多数时间，他都在想着要不要绝食，要不要用塑料袋闷死自己……但一想到自己还没有跟亚瑟说声对不起，还不知道他到底伤得怎么样，心脏的血液就会加速流动，柔肠百转的思念就又会带给他一点触不可及的希望。

他不知道自己还能坚持多久，但他已经出现了幻听和幻视的症状。他甚至开始自言自语，和想象中的爸爸妈妈，想象中的亚瑟，想象中的老鼠和蚂蚁还有想象中不锈钢水龙头上自己的射影碎碎叨叨，气若游丝。

他把这叫做“黑暗独白”，又叫“生存独白”，如果哪一天独白消失了，那他就是疯了，不，也许现在的他已疯了。直到有一天，那个年轻男子又来了。

他和弗雷德一起来的，两人对着坐在墙边神情呆滞的梅林，指指点点地讨论了一会儿他的伤情和病情，仿佛对着一头会听懂人话却不会说的猩猩。

“嘿？你听见我问的了吗？你还记得亚瑟吗？”年轻男子朝着梅林的方向问。

见他没有反应，想了想，就蹲了下来，观察着梅林半闭的眼睛，随意地说：“你的亚瑟醒了。昏迷了一个多月，他终于醒了。”


	8. Chapter 8

八、

梅林并非无动于衷，他不回答，不是因为看淡了，也不是因为麻木了，而是因为他无法再继续清醒下去了。如今不分昼夜的所见所闻哪一样不是自己幻想所得？亚瑟？亚瑟不过是他梦中的爱人罢了。

他无精打采地睁开眼来，正好与莫德雷德露在大口罩外的两只灰蓝色眼睛相对。

“你不信我？”莫德雷德以为自己读出了他的想法，取出了手机拨弄了两下，举到梅林的面前。

梅林的瞳孔睁大了一点。屏幕上那个半躺在床上慢慢喝水的男人，他瘦了。他的头上依旧绑着纱布，金发被掩藏了光芒，眼神看起来伤感又呆滞。但这是货真价实的亚瑟。

“你的亚瑟醒了。昏迷了一个多月，他终于醒了。”梅林重新回味了一下刚才听到的那句话。  
这么说他是脑部受伤了，然后昏迷了，现在他还活着。活着就好。他活着就好。

“信了？”莫德雷德收起手机。

梅林依然保持沉默。他看到手机上显示着：3月26日，圣安医院。是这个视频的拍摄时间和地点。他记得媒体酒会是2月29日，四年一次的日子。

“现在回答我的问题。”莫德雷德又开始问，他能觉察到梅林眼中显现的微光：“你和亚瑟认识多久了？第一次认识是在哪里？我要确切的时间和地点。”

发呆。梅林继续发呆。

莫德雷德跟着他发了一会儿呆，站起身转过头问弗雷德：“我说，他现在清醒吗？”  
“不知道。”弗雷德老实说，“如果把你关在这样一个不见天日的地方，你能撑几天？”  
莫德雷德皱了皱眉：“那要不要开始给他上药？”  
“呃……”弗雷德犹豫着：“你说过他没有家族病史，他父母是死于意外事故，所以作为一个正常人，关健看他的心境障碍变化如何，从他目前的睡眠障碍、食欲减退、体重下降、出现幻觉、企图自杀……”  
“简单点说。”  
“还不行。”弗雷德看了眼不耐烦的莫德雷德：“超级……”他顿了顿，改口道：“你听听这个药的名字，发明这款药的目的就是要治疗最严重的那一类病人，相信我，他还没严重到那个地步，这小子挺能熬的。如果想要达到最好的实验效果，就不能操之过急。”

莫德雷德摇了摇头，拉着弗雷德走远了一点，压低声音说道：“收起你的职业病，弗雷德，我看你是忘记自己的真实身份了。你我现在都是罪犯，特别是，我们俩可都是有前科的。你以为我们现在所作所为真的是为了什么学术研究吗？开玩笑，你自己也干过这行，靠这一个非法禁锢的病例能得出屁个学术结论！”

弗雷德有些尴尬，但他知道莫德雷德说得没错。

“所以，别再想着什么不着边际的私人实验室了，八字没一撇的事，相信我，就算八百年后有这回事了，他们也绝不会请一个有犯罪经验的家伙。现在开始听我的吧兄弟，我有个不错的主意，足够你干完这一票就可以金盆洗手，滚得远远的。”

弗雷德从鼻腔里重重吐出一口浊气：“你要瞒着她单干了是吗？”  
“我们和这些有钱人永远是两个世界的人，我需要的是你这样的朋友，真正的朋友。”  
“……好吧，你想怎么做？”

圣安医院顶楼豪华病房外，盖伊斯正手拿一份报告和乌瑟做着解释：“最大的可能性是大脑组织记忆中枢损伤导致的这种症状，通常是属于一种不可逆性的损伤。乐观地说，应该可以通过系统的康复治疗训练来恢复，比如，通过认知障碍功能的训练来恢复记忆功能等等。不过，要做好不能彻底恢复的思想准备。”

乌瑟一脸愁容地问：“告诉我最坏的情况。”

“抱歉，我还不能完全判断，他刚才不认识我也很正常。记忆缺失有多种可能，顺行失忆、逆行失忆、断层失忆甚至人格分裂或者严重的健忘症都有可能是脑部损伤的后遗症。”盖伊斯说完，拍了拍乌瑟的肩膀，“但从他能记得莫嘉娜这一点来判断，多半也应该还记得你这个老父亲。进去吧。”

乌瑟第一次用如此紧张的心情面对可能完全不认识自己的儿子。

他深呼吸了一下，推门而入。病床上的亚瑟眼窝深陷，瘦削憔悴，但他的眼中还是掠过一道惊喜，轻轻地叫了声：“父亲。”

乌瑟的眼眶瞬间就湿润了，他跑上去紧紧抱住亚瑟的身体，激动得连声音都颤抖起来：“你记得我，你还记得我。”

“莫嘉娜。”亚瑟又是轻轻的一声。  
乌瑟拭去眼角的泪滴，转过头，看见莫嘉娜也泪光莹动地站在门口。他情不自禁地向莫嘉娜招招手，让她走近些。

莫嘉娜走到床前，乌瑟忽然抓住她的手放到自己和亚瑟的手中，柔声说道：“一家人都要平平安安的，我爱你们两个，知道吗？非常爱。”

莫嘉娜笑了，带着还未渗出的泪花，她暗自用力握了一下乌瑟的手回道：“你去忙吧，尼玫在楼下等急了。”

乌瑟不动声色地抽出自己的手，轻轻拍了拍亚瑟的腿：“好好休养，别多想，需要什么可以跟盖伊斯说，他是你教父，也是你康复期的私人医生，你完全可以信任他。”

“乌瑟，我还是他姐姐呢，有什么需要的也可以跟我提啊。”莫嘉娜假意嗔怪。

乌瑟点点头：“当然了。你常来看看他，可以帮助他回忆一下往事。”

莫嘉娜点点头，与亚瑟对视一眼，心照不宣地想到了早上那一幕。

其实在这日一早，值班医生刚做完例行检查离开亚瑟病房的时候，莫嘉娜就带着莫德雷德悄然进了房门。

莫德雷德早就想来看一看未来的备选金主到底如何了？莫嘉娜也不可能无限制地豢养几个人，其中还包括一个早已成为警方登记在册的失踪人口。她虽嘴上不说，心中却一定是早已盘算过最后的期限。

说来运气不错，当时的亚瑟虽然仍在沉睡，但不知是因为今天的阳光特别灿烂，还是因为晨间音乐中响起了某一支熟悉的曲目，亚瑟的眼皮开始微微颤动，他的心率监测数据也有所异常，这让莫嘉娜欣喜万分，她和莫德雷德不约而同地凑到亚瑟身边，两双眼睛一眨不眨地紧盯着他蠕动的嘴唇。

莫嘉娜侧过头倾听弟弟口中零零碎碎、断断续续的气声，直到她渐渐听到了一个反复出现的名字：梅林。

莫嘉娜的脸色变得阴沉沉的，不想再继续听下去，她直起身想要走开，却惊奇地看到莫德雷德握住了亚瑟的四根手指，嘴唇贴到他的耳边，温柔地说道：“我在这儿，亚瑟，我在这儿，快醒醒，醒醒吧。”

莫嘉娜用怀疑的目光打量着莫德雷德，莫德雷德却只是朝她挤了一下眼，信心十足地点点头。

就像是得到了某个重要的召唤或者说是提示，亚瑟居然就这么悠悠地，悠悠地睁开了双眼！

那一天醒来的亚瑟，仿佛身处一片混沌初开的天地，一切皆有起因根源，一切却又凭空出现；又仿佛身处一台老旧的时光机中，记忆交错纵横，现实朦朦胧胧。就连他的脑袋也好像脱离了主人的掌控，在反反复复的疼痛中不断涌现出过往的片段，只不过，他所记得的事情有一些对上了号，有一些却出了偏差。

比如说，他记得自己已经上了大学，他记得校园里有一条曲径通幽的林间小道，他还记得有一门药理学的课他十分讨厌因为总有那么多生僻词要背，但他完全想不起他的同学、他的老师、他的朋友。他们的脸都是如此模糊，以至于他在努力回忆时头痛得如同被人用铁锤一遍又一遍敲打似的。

又比如他一睁眼就认出了自己的养姐莫嘉娜，后来又认出了父亲乌瑟，顺便也想起了已故的母亲伊格莱恩，但对家人的记忆似乎都停留在了上大学之前，以至于他完全认不出大学期间才交的男朋友：莫德雷德。

他非常清楚自己是呼唤着一个叫“梅林”的名字醒过来的。当然，莫嘉娜说他醒之前也呼唤了“莫德雷德”，还有“父亲”、“莫嘉娜”。莫嘉娜说，这正是他出车祸前最在乎的四个家人。

但是莫嘉娜还跟他说明了一个极其重要的情况：他虽然与莫德雷德正在热恋中，但他父亲乌瑟要参选保守党议员，万万不可在这个节骨眼上闹出任何不利于他的岔子来。因此莫德雷德的男友身份也是绝对保密的。

“父亲，要从政了？”亚瑟的这一段记忆显然是缺失的，“我只记得你给新药起了一个名字叫‘无忧宝’，莱恩集团要扩张市场，增加生产线，后来，后来……”亚瑟遗憾地摇摇头表示自己记不起之后发生的事了。

“后来，乌瑟成了卡美洛城的首富，你懂的，钱太多了遭人嫉妒，总要散出去点才能为整个家族撑起一顶强大的保护伞。”

亚瑟茫然地点点头，目光不由自主地移向他陌生的现男友：莫德雷德。

他疑惑的表情让莫德雷德和莫嘉娜忍不住相互暗中递送眼色，默默预测着下一句话出口前会有哪些风险。

莫德雷德再次十分沉着地握住亚瑟的手，把它送到自己的唇边，轻轻地用小半边脸颊摩擦着。

“你不知道我有多担心你，亚瑟。对不起，这都是我的错，我应该听你的话换一辆结实点的车的，我不该这么任性的。”莫德雷德的唇贴在亚瑟的手背上，眼中充盈了愧疚和疼惜。

亚瑟似乎不太习惯这样亲昵的举动，他有点尴尬地缩回了手。

莫德雷德的脸部肌肉只用了一秒就垮了下来，嘴角和下颌恰当地微微抽动，泛红的眼眶红了又红，硬撑着不落下一滴泪，却愈发地透露出令人心疼的失望和无奈。

“我，对不起，我可能，需要一点时间来想起你。”亚瑟慌忙道歉。

“不不，亚瑟，暂时想不起我没关系，等你好一点了，自然就会想起来的，只要你好好的，我们之间有的是时间。现在的你只需要好好休息。”莫德雷德诚心诚意地表示。


	9. Chapter 9

九、

偷偷摸摸见完亚瑟，莫德雷德跟在莫嘉娜身后，始终保持着一段距离，一路无言地步入停车场。

莫嘉娜的步率比平时快了一倍，一口气走到车子旁，她再也不能克制自己胸中的不满，手扶在车门上，却不打开车门，语带嘲讽地对身后几米的莫德雷德说：“一辆结实点的车，哈？他还没下床你就开始了？你是不是演得有点过了？”

“我就知道。你是吃醋了吧？”莫德雷德双手插兜，反问道，“我刚才做的那一切难道不都是为了你吗？如果不是我急中生智，他可能现在还在昏睡状态中……”

“有必要冒充他的现男友吗？怎么不干脆说是他的未婚夫？”莫嘉娜加重语气，“梅林已经在你手上，亚瑟也还记得他，你直接打个勒索电话不就行了？”

“你确定？”莫德雷德气定神闲地靠近莫嘉娜，“你看看他刚才的神态，我这个外行也看得出他有失忆症。我说他早就和梅林分手了，他就信了，光这就能说明他不记得他了；他还问你怎么剪头发了，可你说你都剪了七、八年了。看，他的记忆是混乱有缺失的，这就是我乘虚而入的机会啊。”

“你倒真是实话实说。不过那又怎样？他回到家里，看到哪些熟悉的东西总会想起有个叫梅林的……”  
“没错！”莫德雷德打断她，逼视着她的眼睛说，“所以我们现在就去他家，我记得你有密码和指纹。就算密码改过，你现在也有他家的钥匙。”  
“你是什么意思？”  
“改造！”莫德雷德兴奋之情溢于言表，“趁他还没恢复记忆，把他所有熟悉的东西都拿走，改造成我想要的样子，让他逐渐接受我这个在他未来生命中最重要的人。”

莫嘉娜震惊地看着眼前这个男人，心中涌起一阵不安的涟漪。她没想到事态的进展会是这样的。

莫德雷德适时地拉起她冰凉的双手，柔声劝慰：“那个梅林现在只能是个试验品了，谁知道他服了你的超级无忧宝之后会出现什么致命症状？我是说，不是立刻毙命但有可能是致命的！而且他知道了弗雷德的名字，如果现在再走‘用赎金赎回人质’的老路，你会放心让他带着满脑子‘弗雷德是谁’的疑问回到亚瑟身边吗？如果亚瑟知道了是你雇佣了曾经被开除的弗雷德，他会怎么想？怎么做呢？如果他一不做二不休干脆把所有事都告诉乌瑟呢？”  
“亚瑟不会这样做的。”  
“你敢保证吗？在他脑部受到严重创伤有可能留下乱七八糟的后遗症后？”

莫嘉娜喉头发干，她觉得自己也即将成为，不，是已经成了这桩一去不复返的犯罪事件中的重要一员。而这一切，都是因为这个莫德雷德，因为自己竟然在不知不觉中对他言听计从，一步一步走到了今天。自己对他是不是过于依赖了？甚至连他到底是不是只喜欢女人都不是很肯定？

“哦莫嘉娜，千万别以为我想鸠占鹊巢，”莫德雷德看出了她的腹诽，“我对你弟弟，不，是我对男人根本就没有兴趣，我是绝不会为了钱跟一个男人上床的。”  
“真的？”莫嘉娜眯了下眼。在这种情况下，她与生俱来的高傲姿态无需刻意隐藏，更何况，这是作为一个女人、一个姐姐、一个“情人”自然而然会流露的反应。

“我什么时候骗过你？说句老实话，我们之间不是从一开始就清清楚楚的嘛。我是个吃软饭的没错，可我也是个重感情的男人。是你拯救了我糟糕的人生。”莫德雷德深知莫嘉娜的每一面，他故技重施，一把搂住莫嘉娜的腰贴近她的小腹，“我说过，我可以为了你做所有事，因为我爱你。”  
“……如果他当真了怎么办？”莫嘉娜的脸上依旧没有笑容。  
“我们速战速决，拿到你最想要的东西之后，我就和他分手。”  
“如果在这之前，他对你当真了，怎么办？”莫嘉娜面无表情地强调了一遍。  
“相信我，我会把握好分寸的。”莫德雷德肃然说道。

接下去的两天，莫德雷德总是在早间第一缕阳光照进病房时就去看望亚瑟。然后再去亚瑟的住处，找出并改造或销毁一切跟梅林相关的痕迹。与此同时，他让弗雷德开始给梅林定时定量服用“超级无忧宝”，本意是为了自己在咨询某些问题时能得到清醒且精确的答案。

事实上，正如弗雷德分析的那样，梅林意志坚强，虽然出现了各种不寻常的症状，但这并不代表他失去了所有的理智和希望。特别是在面对莫德雷德时，他的警惕心会翻倍增长，肾上腺素陡然飙升，每一根斗志昂扬的神经都会被小心翼翼地隐藏到颓废枯槁的外表下。

就说那天早上莫德雷德问的那个问题“你和亚瑟是怎么认识的？第一次见面是在哪儿？”  
他原本是不期待梅林的确切回答的。但出乎意料的是，沉默许久的梅林却在莫德雷德和弗雷德即将要离开地下室时开口了：“24小时开灯。”

莫德雷德顿住脚步，转头看着昏暗中垂着脑袋的梅林：“你说什么？”  
“你听到了。我要24小时开灯。然后我就会告诉你答案。”  
“呵……”莫德雷德颇有些气不打一出来，“你还有精神和我谈条件？”  
“我要24小时开灯。”梅林只是重复一句话。

那天，莫德雷德得到了他想要的答案，但他骗了梅林，一出门就把灯给关了。

因此，当他第二次来问梅林“亚瑟以前的饮食喜好如何”时，梅林便拒绝回答了。  
拒绝的理由有二，一方面他忽然意识到了一点：这个男人要想要了解他与亚瑟之间最隐私的事情，并不是用来在勒索敲诈时证明他还活着，而是真的想要记住这些答案！

另一方面，上述这个灵感突现的想法给他带来了很大的疑惑：亚瑟到底怎么样了？这样的疑惑经由大脑无限加工放大后，他极其无奈却又极其肯定地得出一个结论：亚瑟失忆了。

“亚瑟失忆了？”梅林用一种异常冷静的态度反问莫德雷德。  
莫德雷德显然非常急于知道正确的答案，他松口道：“好吧我保证，给你24小时开着灯。”  
“你想代替我？”梅林再次有气无力地发问，不过这次抬了抬眼皮，“为了钱？”  
莫德雷德蹲下来，不再用友好的语气对待眼前这个手无缚鸡之力的人，“不然呢？难道还为了情吗？”

梅林这才发现，这个年轻男子和以前略有点不一样了，他的头发——梅林清楚地记得，是一头浅棕色蓬松的卷发，而如今，这贴着头皮微微卷起的黑发，脖子间围着的红色围巾，看样子倒更像是——三四年前的自己。

等等，这条围巾……

“是你的。”莫德雷德顺着他的目光扯了一下围巾，“我怎么会看得上这么土的颜色？”

梅林看着莫德雷德的目光中终于不仅仅只有鄙夷和惊愕。

“不过你说得不完全对，”莫德雷德继续用手指捻着围巾上已经脱线的一角，眼角弯起一抹快意，“我并不是要完全变成你的样子，这充满了危险也太麻烦，而且，据那个叫盖伊斯的老头说，谁也说不清亚瑟失去的记忆什么时候就会突然恢复。所以，不管他能不能恢复，恢复多少，我现在要做的，就是给他增加记忆，你懂吗？”他站起身，俯视梅林，挑衅似地说，“我只不过是想从你这里研究一下他的个人习惯和对男人的喜好罢了。因为我要成为的人不是你，而是一个不可替代的我。我要让他在未来的每一个静谧的夜晚和慵懒的清晨都能自然而亲昵地呼唤出我的名字，是——我的名字。”

“你，从哪里找到的这条围巾？”梅林的脑子嗡嗡作响，他的身体微微颤抖着，暗暗积蓄起一股愤怒的力量。

“当然是在你们的衣柜里，哦，你的衣服都被我扔了，只剩了这条围巾我还留着，所以应该说，是亚瑟和我这个现男友的衣柜里。顺便说一句，我今早已经带着它去挑战过亚瑟的记忆力了，很遗憾，他完全想不起来围巾的真正主人是谁，只觉得我带着它很可爱，说我看起来像个战争时期递送情报的青年学生，哈哈哈，你想象一下亚瑟说这话时看着我的眼神......”

“不——”梅林大声怒吼，他忽然痛苦地抱住自己的脑袋发出如同野兽般的嘶吼。  
这让莫德雷德和弗雷德都吓了一跳，他们各自往后退了两步。可是下一秒，两人都不约而同地冲了上去，因为梅林不知从哪里掏出了一把剪刀对准了自己的心口。

“啊——”扭作一团的三人之中，莫德雷德先发出一声惨叫，他捂住自己的手掌，一脚就把掉落在地的剪刀踢远。

弗雷德第一眼就看出那是他随身医药箱里的剪刀。一个孱弱的病号竟然在他眼皮底下偷了一把可以致命的武器，这让他感到万分丢脸，因此他毫不客气地双拳齐下，叫嚣着，发泄着：“敢偷我的剪刀！叫你再偷，叫你再偷！”

梅林被他压在身下，挨打的颧骨瞬间变了形色。

“留条命。他还有用。”莫德雷德捂着手掌的指缝中渗出鲜血，疼得他不住地爆出粗口。

梅林早就一动不动了，弗雷德一把拖过自己的药箱，三两下就装好了一针筒的药，动作利索地扎进了梅林的胳膊。

不料，梅林却在针头刺入皮肤的一刹那睁开眼，准确无误地将两道刀子般的目光射向莫德雷德，张开嘴吐出一口血沫，发出怪异的两声轻笑，然后合上了眼。

弗雷德拔出针头，回头看向莫德雷德，忽然有点惊慌地问：“你的口罩呢？”

“……”莫德雷德的嘴角抽动了一下，这才注意到梅林的手里紧紧攥着的正是自己的口罩。他深深地吸了一口气，脸部肌肉轻微抽搐，神情变得复杂而诡异。半晌后，当弗雷德开始给他的手掌包扎时，他才将放空的眼神收回来，自言自语的口吻中带着一股狠劲：“我本来不想让你这么快就死的。”

弗雷德的手下意识地停了下来。

莫德雷德盯着他，像是在给他也像是在给自己下军令状，“不出意外的话，亚瑟下周就能出院了，一旦出院，我就会加快速度，一个月，不，也许更快，只要我确定他在我掌控之中了，这小子就不能再留了。我是说，到时候听我的指令，想个法子把他弄成灰，别留一点痕迹，你是个搞药物的，应该能搞到一些特别的化尸粉之类的吧，至于莫嘉娜那儿，我会跟她说是药物副作用致死的。”他转念一想，又补充道：“你可以留一些证据，关于超级无忧宝的证据，特别是可以证明这款药是出自莫嘉娜实验室的东西，将来可能会派上用场。另外，我想知道以他现在的状态，到底是吃药能让他保持清醒还是不吃药更清醒？”

弗雷德并不惊讶于莫德雷德的想法，他虽然不赞同杀人，但也明白开弓没有回头箭的道理，只得说道，“我明白你的意思，你想把他们姐弟俩都吃干抹净。不过我要提醒你：胃口太大也会吃出病来。至于这个药，我可以简单解释一下：所有无忧宝，不管是几代，对于一个没有任何精神疾病的正常人来说，理论上是没有任何伤害的。但是，这种药的合成材料从一开始就具有一定的争议性，当年盖伊斯辞职不干有一半原因是反对乌瑟在安全测试未通过的情况下批准无忧宝的上市……”

“弗雷德，我没有时间听你忆往昔。”  
“我已经说到重点了。重点就是理论不能代替事实。当年莱恩集团的内参上有过案例记载：有正常人想通过服用无忧宝提升幸福感，却在服用一个月后发现有较为严重的副作用，包括短时记忆受损、感官退化、不服药时情绪低落甚至失控等等。这还只是有记录在案的。所以你问我这小子服药后会不会脑子变清醒，情绪变稳定，说的每一句话都是真话，我只能说，无法定论，需要观察。因为每一个人的药物反应都会有所不同。超级无忧宝还加大了争议性原材料的比例，可以这么说，疗效更显著的同时对身体器官的刺激性也更大，而身体器官受损反过来又会对大脑神经的正常运作产生不良影响。”  
“所以呢？”莫德雷德不耐烦地翻了个白眼。  
弗雷德叹口气道：“我看他已经有了躁狂症，要想短时间内跟他保持清醒的对话，那还是吃药比不吃药强。大不了因为副作用吃死了，也就随你所愿了。”

大约八小时后，莫德雷德得到了关于亚瑟的饮食喜好的答案。  
刚醒来时的梅林十分虚弱，说话时因为嘴肿而吐字不清，但他却出乎意料地配合，对于莫德雷德提出的问题知无不言，一字一句说得有条有理、逻辑清楚，甚至在回答问题前还提出了一个交换条件：他要一个装好了电池的小闹钟。

“你最好说的是真话。”莫德雷德伸出一根手指警告梅林，但他随即叫卡拉拿来了一个闹钟塞到他的手里，“瞧，如果我们一开始就能这样正常对话，礼尚往来，你又怎么会受那么多皮肉之苦呢？如果我没猜错的话，你也希望我能替你好好照顾亚瑟，对吧？”  
临走前，莫德雷德冷笑道，“想要听到更多关于亚瑟的消息，就好好配合我。别以为你说了什么他听得懂的假话我就会陷入困境。梅林，实话告诉你，他现在的记忆停留在大学之前，而你，彻彻底底地被他忘了。”

一天又一天，时间在亚瑟的病床上和梅林被关的地下室里毫无差别地流淌。

对于梅林来说，他有了光明和时间，按理应该心境舒朗开阔了一些，但不幸的是，由于前期所受严重的皮肉之伤、心理创伤已经落下病根，加之生物钟紊乱、营养不良等各种问题引发的消化系统、免疫系统疾病也开始日趋严重，梅林终日都在和各式各样的苦痛作斗争。  
最可怕的是，他开始期待每天一次的“快乐针”。那一针下去，堪比止痛剂加强心剂加致幻剂三管齐下，效力可长达十多个小时。即使弗雷德不说，梅林也已经判断出这应该是莱恩集团最新研发的无忧宝系列之最新版。

而莫德雷德差不多每隔一两天就会来套一次话，自从上次被梅林扯下口罩后，他没有再戴过一次。梅林把他的容貌深深烙印在脑海里的同时，也深刻地认识到了自己正在一步步走向死亡的边缘。

在和梅林你来我往的斗争、妥协中，莫德雷德断断续续地从梅林那里得到了真假难辨的秘密或故事，有时候靠交换，有时候靠药物，有时候靠猜。他几乎每天都会在莫嘉娜的指点下万无一失地避开潘德拉贡家的上上下下，独自一人前来探望亚瑟。每一次探望，他都会有意无意地将那些牢记于心的秘密或故事转化成帮助亚瑟重建记忆的素材。

亚瑟也渐渐习惯了莫德雷德的存在，他听从了莫嘉娜的劝阻，从未在其他人面前揭露自己有一个正牌男友的秘密，尽管这个男友在现在的他看来，无论有多少合照，无论有多了解他的习惯和喜好，在感情上顶多就是一个最熟悉的陌生人。

但亚瑟总是在夜深人静时困惑于自己混沌不明的第六感。就比如说保密这件事，他总觉得并不陌生，似乎自己曾经干过这种事，甚至是一直都在压抑着一种“想要告诉全世界”的冲动，这种冲动还伴随着另一种强烈的欲望——保护欲。但他认为这样的保护欲并不是因为莫德雷德而产生的。

虽然莫德雷德长相清秀俊美，性格温顺乖巧，十分符合自己情窦初开以后对另一半的形象遐想，但他的眼神，他的内心……亚瑟说不上来。自从失去一部分记忆后，他似乎连智商也有所下降了，对于很多人、很多事都有种雾里看花的朦胧感。

他把这种奇怪的感觉告诉了莫嘉娜，莫嘉娜简单地举了一个例子，算是勉强消除了他的困惑：“就算乌瑟不参选保守党，你也不会轻易地把自己的性向对他坦白的。你的感觉没有错，因为你始终都在隐瞒，从你认识到真正的自己是谁的那一天开始，不是吗？一直到去年跟莫德雷德同居被我发现了，你才跟我坦白了一切。你对他……真的很用心了。”

有了家人无微不至的照顾，以及莫德雷德的甜言蜜语，亚瑟也不再纠结自己为何想不起来那个叫“梅林”的到底长什么样，自己为何会和他分手，因为关于他的信息实在是太少了，确切说，是零。他的四肢力量正在逐渐恢复，食欲与气色也都在同比增长中，经盖伊斯判定，过完这个周末，他就可以回家休养了。

只是有的时候，想起莫德雷德说的那些话，亚瑟总是回味了又回味，不知怎么回事，他有时候觉得这些温情与关爱好似有备而来。

“还记得我们相遇的第一次吗？在日出咖啡馆，我把咖啡洒了你一身，结果你少爷脾气发作，硬要我赔一大笔钱或者帮你买一个月的咖啡。”  
“大学里你不喜欢参加社团活动，因为你一进去就被朋友利用过，他们骗了你一大笔慈善捐款后，从此以后你就与他们绝交了。哦，在这一点上，我并不完全赞同你的做法，你不该把所有的精力都放在我身上。”  
“这是你的新手机吗？你姐姐想得可真周到。要不要我给你下载几款你以前最爱玩的游戏？你要是忘了怎么玩我可以重新教你。”  
“鸡腿不吃了？不吃就不吃吧，你以前就不爱吃，为了维持身材和健康，你通常只吃水煮鸡胸肉。”

倘若梅林在现场，他也一定会惊讶于莫德雷德的“信手拈来”、“融会贯通”。因为正如莫德雷德自己所说，他并没有简单地把那些只属于梅林和亚瑟的记忆复制粘贴到自己身上，而是有选择地利用或避免这些记忆点的产生，有理有据地引导亚瑟进入莫德雷德版的故事体系。

这便是莫德雷德的天赋，他的天赋就是表演——虚情假意地表演真情实意。


	10. Chapter 10

十、

时间回到3月26日，当梅林看着莫德雷德拍的亚瑟喝水的视频时，水晶宫城，中部电视台文娱类首席记者兰斯洛特正在采访一名来参加东西文化交流大会的名流。  
那天是他最后一天在水晶宫城的工作日，但他显然表现得心绪不宁，匆忙间竟然还搞错了采访对象的名字。他的同事看他眼圈发黑，还以为他是因为熬夜整理交接材料才引起的，却没有人知道他前一晚确实整晚失眠了，还因为自责与害怕而狠狠地哭了一场。

当初为了证明自己不依靠家庭背景也一样能够出人头地，兰斯洛特选择了远离熟悉的城市，远离亲人和朋友，独自一人去文化中心水晶宫城打拼。四年过去了，他已经凭自己的真本事在业界翘楚混到了一个连父亲都刮目相看的职位。是时候回卡美洛城接受更多的挑战，实现更高的目标了。

原本他是想在办完所有离职手续后先前往西部来一次阿瓦隆自驾游再回卡美洛的，但是就在最后一个工作日的一天前，他接到了一个陌生人的电话。这个电话彻底改变了他之后所有的行程计划。他当即决定做完最后一个采访后就立刻启程回卡美洛。

电话是一个叫芙丽雅的女人打来的。两人的对话从互相询问确认身份到芙丽雅单方面情绪激动地倾诉和求助，兰斯洛特逐渐理清了一个令他揪心的事实——他最好的朋友梅林失踪了，不是失踪一天、两天，而是失踪了将近一个月。

芙丽雅自称是梅林的创业合伙人，但就在2月29日与梅林联系完工作后，她就再也没见过梅林。

“29号是周五，他说要陪亚瑟去参加一个重要的酒会，亚瑟，你知道吧？”  
“当然，是他从未公开过的男朋友。”  
“是的，问题就在这儿，我是周一才知道亚瑟出车祸了。因为当时我发消息给梅林他没回，然后我打他手机和他家电话都找不到人，无奈之下只得打亚瑟的手机，我和亚瑟没见过面，只是曾经有一次梅林偶然用亚瑟的手机打过电话给我，我就存档了，可是，亚瑟的电话竟然也不通。我觉得事情不对劲，再打到莱恩集团，好不容易打听出来，亚瑟当晚出了车祸但他得救了，至于车里有没有其他人，他们不知道。我干脆打到那个区的警局，想以报告梅林失踪的名义打听车祸的情况，没想到，他们说亚瑟是副驾驶位，车里确实还有一名司机，而那辆车，正是梅林所开的那个车型，但是，”芙丽雅的声音里开始有点哽咽，“警局的人说那条路上没有任何监控摄像头，那名司机在警察到达前就不见了。他们只能立案将梅林列入失踪人口，却不能无凭无据地把他和车祸联系起来，如果硬要联系，那梅林就只能被列为事故责任人，甚至把车祸升级为他畏罪潜逃的刑事案件。他们问我这是不是我愿意接受的局面？哦天呐，我简直不敢相信卡美洛的警察居然就这么敷衍和恐吓一个报案的普通老百姓？我怎么也想不到他们竟然全是一帮油嘴滑舌、逃避责任的无能之辈。”

“亚瑟呢？他怎么样了？”兰斯洛特焦急地问。  
“他的手机不知为何总是关机，我想尽一切办法打听到了他现在所在的医院：圣安医院，但那里的护士医生根本不告诉我他在哪个病房，我现在不知道接下去该怎么办。我和梅林是同专业的校友，我比他大五岁，我知道他父母双亡，朋友不多，所以一直都把他当弟弟看待……”电话那头的芙丽雅忍不住抽了一下酸楚的鼻子，“他是我所见过的最谦逊最低调的学霸。老天，已经二十多天了，如果他是被人掳走了，那他们也许会用他来敲诈亚瑟，可是，如果亚瑟伤情严重自身难保呢？他的手机都打不通，人又在住院中，掳走梅林的人，他们……他们会不会觉得不耐烦了，我是说，就……”

芙丽雅的情绪和声音都愈发低落，兰斯洛特明白她所说的意思是指“撕票”。想到这两个字，兰斯洛特不禁打了个冷颤。在挂断电话前，他又好好安慰了一下芙丽雅，并表示自己会尽快赶回卡美洛调查梅林的去向。

这就是兰斯洛特现在每天都在剑兰警察局门口蹲点的原因了。

他回到卡美洛城已经有半个月了，这半个月对他来说简直比半年还长，每每想到梅林有可能还被绑匪关在某个阴暗的角落忍受着非人的折磨，他的心就一阵一阵地抽痛。

回来的第一天，他就去见了父亲班恩。班恩是卡美洛广播电视总台的老大。兰斯洛特笃信传媒老大的消息总比自己这个漂泊在外的人要灵通许多，即使这样做免不了要被父亲大人奚落一顿。

“乌瑟把消息封锁得很死，据说全网都搜不到那天晚上的车祸事件，只知道出车祸的确实是他儿子。从我敏锐的洞察力来看，那天的车祸中可能发生了乌瑟不想被外界知道的事情，或者是那个司机有什么古怪。”班恩一年没见到儿子，原以为他要强撑着自强自立的人设，没想到他一回来就带了礼品来看望自己，心中一时高兴，也就一反常态地多说了几句。

“你和乌瑟熟吗？”兰斯洛特搓着手掌问。  
“不熟，只见过一次。”  
“这么说，打着你的旗号去看望亚瑟也是没用的？”  
“为什么要去看望亚瑟？你跟他关系很好？”  
“不是，爸爸，我要说个秘密给你听。”

班恩看着儿子严肃的表情，摘下眼镜，双手交握，心中略有不安地竖耳聆听。

“咳！这件事我必须要调查，是因为：梅林，是亚瑟的男朋友；车祸那晚，是梅林开的车；但他当晚失踪了；我怀疑，他很有可能被人绑架了，绑架他的人可能是想用他来勒索亚瑟。”  
“……”班恩瞪着他，连眼睛都没眨一下，但也没有任何反应。  
“好吧。你没听错，我说的就是高中三年住在我们家的那个梅林，就是每年圣诞节都会和我们一起吃饭的梅林，就是我最好的朋友梅林。他，是卡美洛首富之子——亚瑟·潘德拉贡的男朋友，他们在一起已经有，呃，我想想，五年多了。”  
“……”  
“我现在给你讲讲我所知道的关于车祸的事……”

从父亲的办公室出来，兰斯洛特望着阴郁的天空，对梅林的命运充满了未知的担忧。  
班恩对整件事的震惊程度是可以预见的，虽然最后他答应儿子尽量帮忙打听关于亚瑟的消息，但他也不能保证会打听出什么有用的信息来。他给兰斯洛特的建议是，如果想要找到梅林，最好的办法就是直接从警方已经掌握的情况中顺藤摸瓜、抽丝剥茧，暗中调查，这也正是一个优秀的一线记者该做的事。临别前，班恩还狠狠地教训了一顿兰斯洛特，斥责他跟梅林的联系太少，竟然可以一个月都不闻不问。

兰斯洛特无言以对。他不想跟班恩解释，梅林曾经为了刺激亚瑟向他告白，怂恿兰斯洛特和他一起演过一出“基情戏”，自此以后，亚瑟对兰斯洛特就有种不曾宣之于口的敌意，这直接导致了梅林不敢轻易与兰斯洛特煲电话粥。再说亚瑟对梅林确实宠溺有加，兰斯洛特对兄弟的感情生活也没什么不放心的，自己工作又忙，因此这两年与梅林的联络确实没有以前那么频繁。

但无论如何，兰斯洛特心中的愧疚感都不会因为这些所谓的理由而减少半分。如果梅林真有个什么不测，他不敢想象……

因此他听从父亲建议，决定去剑兰警局碰碰运气。他深知这座城市的腐朽没落，即便是警局的人，说话办事也得打个折扣。他事先请专门跑警法的老同学帮忙打听了关于剑兰警察局目前的人员情况，然后才去门口瞅准时机拦人问询。

这天清晨，一个肤色较深、英姿勃发的女警员在走进办公楼之前，一眼就看到了马路对面端着两杯咖啡一路小跑过来的男人。男人戴着墨镜，冲她使劲地挥挥手，她摇摇头不做理会，继续往大门走去。  
谁料那男人加快脚步，大声嚷道：“格温警官，请等等，你让我买的咖啡，无糖无奶，对吗？”

格温的手不得不从门把手上放下来，尴尬地朝另一位刚要和她一起进门的同事笑了笑，那同事立刻挂出一脸心领神会的笑容：“挺帅的！”

此时，男人已经跑到她的面前殷勤地递上咖啡。格温翻了个白眼，似是无奈却毫不客气地接过咖啡：“怎么又是你？”  
“早上好格温警官，今天买对了吧？”兰斯洛特无比真诚地笑道。  
“这招没用，早跟你说过了。”  
“求你了。这事对你不难，只要查一下那天晚上那个时段里周边道路的几个监控录像，也许就会发现可疑车辆了。梅林是个孤儿，他父母也是死于车祸，我在他父母坟前立过誓，一定会把他当亲弟弟一样照顾好。他现在极有可能还活着，你们没接到潘德拉贡家关于敲诈勒索的报警电话对吧，那就说明绑匪也在等待时机。无论如何，对于一个失踪了一个月的男青年，你们不能就这么算了。”

格温盯着眼前这张正义与英俊和谐共存的脸，谨慎地朝警局里看了一眼，一偏头示意他到边上说话。

“你所说的绑架虽然只是臆想，但是实话告诉你，我也觉得这场车祸确实有些蹊跷：撞车地点恰巧在监控死角，肇事司机逃得无影无踪，车内空无一物，车牌号码也是假的，非常像是有预谋的撞车。但是，当晚值班警察还没来得及调查，第二天潘德拉贡家的管事人就来了，他们说亚瑟有一块手表掉在车里了，要好好找找，我们里面就有人带他去找了，然后，据说手表没找到。”格温左右扫视了一下：“但车里其他东西也没了，我是说一辆合法正常行驶的车辆里通常该有的那些东西。好了，你的手机呢？”

兰斯洛特一愣，面露欣喜地掏出手机。  
格温随意瞄了一眼，又呷了口咖啡：“没什么，看看你有没有录音。”说完转身要走。  
兰斯洛特哭笑不得，跟在她身后近乎谄媚地讨好：“你这样一位美丽善良勇敢的姑娘，冒着巨大的风险告诉我这些，我怎么可能做任何对不起你的事情？”  
“那可难说，你们记者为了几个新闻奖转眼就把线人卖了的事也不少见。”

眼见着格温快要接近警局大门，兰斯洛特也顾不了那么多了，他一把拉住了她的胳膊。  
格温回头，紧皱双眉，用十分警惕且凶狠的眼神示意他松手。这时又有一个警员在对面停好车正准备走过来，不幸的是，他也看到了这一幕，有些搞不清状况的他，下意识地把手放在腰间的佩枪上。

兰斯洛特一不做二不休，顺势将格温一拽搂入怀中。  
被紧紧抱住的格温猝不及防，一只手僵硬地把咖啡举在半空，脖子卡在兰斯洛特宽阔的肩膀上，耳边传来兰斯洛特低沉而富有磁性的声音：“真的感谢你告诉我那么多，你就是这坛淤泥里一朵洁身自好的莲花。再帮我仔细查查撞他的车还有梅林自己的车行吗？”

兰斯洛特说着，微微侧身朝迎面走来的男警员露出饱含深意的一个微笑。那男警员也回了一个自以为明察秋毫的挑眉式微笑，进门前还竖了个大拇指。

回过神来的格温从兰斯洛特的怀抱里猛一挣脱，手里的咖啡也差点翻出来。  
兰斯洛特却仍是拉住她不放：“对不起，我不太会夸人，不过，要怎样你才肯帮我？”  
格温的气不打一处来：“你再拉着我就可以算袭警了。”  
“好吧，不如来点硬的，格温警官。”兰斯洛特加重语气：“如果不帮我，我就要动用媒体的力量了，且不说我本人是电视台记者，我们传媒学院全院三百多人，有一半专职经营自己的社交账号，其中30%的视频、图片和文章每一次发布都会拥有超过二十万的阅读量。要想让你们警局出名实在太容易了，我根本不需要提一个具体的案子，只要号召大家从不同视角轮番剖析，直指你们剑兰警局内部管理腐朽媚上欺下，说不定还会以你为例提到女警员饱受性别歧视等等，到时候不是一杯咖啡可以解决的问题，而有可能是一篇文换你们一个调查方案。知道吗？舆论力量到达顶峰时，连法律都是有可能会被改变的。”

格温冷冷地盯着他，时间突然像是凝固了一般。兰斯洛特倒有些后悔这番话说得可能太硬了，正当他打算再说些好话圆回来时，格温开口了。

“为什么是我？”  
“呃，因为，因为你是这里头唯一一个女性，又是刚进去两个月的新手，大家轻视你的同时也会对你放松警惕。没错，来之前我调查过。我说，格温小姐，作为一个新人，难道你不想找个突破口一鸣惊人吗？”  
“……你倒确实更适合来硬的。”格温的眼睫毛颤了颤，然后轻呼一口气说道：“肇事车和梅林的车已经送去西郊的报废车辆回收所。你有兴趣的话可以自己去看看。我去找一下附近路口的监控录像，但我不能保证一定会找到什么新线索。我暂时只能帮你这么多。”  
“太好了，你就是这寒冷冬日里的一杯热巧克力……好的我闭嘴。”兰斯洛特滑稽地撇了撇嘴，终于松开格温的手臂，看着她走到门口时，又大声叫道：“别忘了咖啡杯上有我的电话号码！”

离开警局，兰斯洛特马不停蹄地去了报废车辆回收所，成果不大，肇事车已经被人开走重新利用了，梅林的车没有再利用价值，但里面也一样早就空无一物，只有副驾驶上血迹斑斑的安全气囊触目惊心，令人心生不安。

鉴于这摊血迹来自于亚瑟本人，兰斯洛特决定亲自去闯一闯芙丽雅告诉他的那个圣安医院。


	11. Chapter 11

十一、

圣安医院的顶楼两层有专门的直达电梯，在医院一楼的电梯入口处就已经有保安把守。  
兰斯洛特先是躲在电梯附近观察了一下，他发现凡是说不出与潘德拉贡家或者与亚瑟有任何关系的人，保安都不肯放行。比如：莱恩集团的合作伙伴派来的探望代表，像自己这样的新闻记者，还有不知哪里冒出来的好事者。

就在他琢磨着自己以什么身份上去时，电梯门打开了，走出来的一男一女中，那个气质高雅却拒人千里的女人正是亚瑟的姐姐莫嘉娜，那个男人他虽不认识，但是乍一看还以为是略矮一点的梅林。这也不怪自己差点认错，那男人长得俊郎清秀，发型、身材甚至穿着气质都好似一个矮了半头的梅林。

兰斯洛特的职业嗅觉令他反应灵敏地立刻将身形隐到了圆柱后面，等待二人从自己身边走过。

只听得莫嘉娜走过自己所在的圆柱旁时，轻声对身旁的翻版梅林说道：“我明天要加班，你自己过来可以吗？注意别被他的兄弟们发现。”

待二人走远，兰斯洛特忽然发现像他这样故意躲藏的并不只有他自己。

咨询台那里有一个带着鸭舌帽的型男跟男厕所里刚刚走出来的一个大高个交换了一个眼色，两人走到一起会合。

兰斯洛特眼睛一亮，随即叫出声来：“高文！珀西！”

鸭舌帽和大高个转过身，看见兰斯洛特，面露犹疑，不过鸭舌帽很快反应了过来，他指着兴冲冲跑来的兰斯洛特说：“啊！你是那个，那个……梅林的‘监护人’，兰斯洛特对吗？”  
“你好高文，你好珀西。我们一起吃过一次饭，不过是四年前的事了。没错，我是他异父异母的亲哥哥，你能记得真是太好了。”

三人很快寒暄了几句，互相询问便得知，大家都是来看亚瑟的。

高文十分懊丧地告诉兰斯洛特，他和珀西以及兄弟会的几个兄弟三周前就想来探望亚瑟，但莫嘉娜特意嘱咐了楼下的保安，不经她同意不得放任何人包括亚瑟的同学同事等进电梯，理由是亚瑟经历了生死大劫，非常虚弱，极易感染，不适合被探视。

尽管高文提出大家只是在门外隔着玻璃窗看一眼就走，但莫嘉娜还是客气地拒绝了。高文很自然地拨通了梅林的手机，没想到梅林的手机竟然也关机了。没了办法的兄弟会骑士团只好在此后的连续三周内，不定时地致电莫嘉娜，请求看一下亚瑟。高文将探望人数一减再减甚至提出就自己一个人看一下，莫嘉娜却还是坚决拒绝了。

这让高文等人不禁满腹疑窦，亚瑟到底怎么了？为什么梅林的手机始终不通？前几天，他们中有人通过一些手段终于打听到，亚瑟那天在车祸中是坐在副驾驶的。

事已至此，高文的担忧名单里又多了一个人，他猜测梅林和亚瑟一起出了车祸。但封锁消息、拒绝探视、只字不提主驾驶人员，这里头必然有什么潘德拉贡家不愿位外人看到的事由，再联想到乌瑟正在为自己步入政坛打造声势，就不难得出自己一干人等，被拒之门外的原因了。但是梅林怎么样了？他得到救治了吗？他和亚瑟在同一楼层吗？难道两人都性命垂危了？

高文受不了自己一无所知的状态，他和珀西二人干脆直接爬了十层楼梯，想要从楼梯口来个突击。不曾想，那里竟然也站了两个潘德拉贡家的保镖，并且早就得到了莫嘉娜的嘱托，闲杂人等一概不能进入病房。这让两人更加为亚瑟和梅林感到担忧。

今天，他们打算再来一次闯关，但兰斯洛特却说：与其两人都被毫不体面地拦下来，不如来个声东击西，让自己这个从未来此刷过脸的人试一次。只要能上去看一眼事实真相，大不了到时候拿出万能记者证，被人嫌恶又谨慎地轰出来好了。

三人达成一致意见后即刻行动。兰斯洛特五分钟后成功登上了开往顶楼的电梯。

就在他紧张万分地走出电梯，看到顶楼唯一一间房门紧闭的豪华套房时，高文和珀西还在装模作样地和一楼两个保安吵得不亦乐乎，差点就动起了手。

走廊里空无一人，静得落针可闻，除了一眼就能看到的病房的双开大门外，另有一间房间刚刚被检测完病人的医护者关上，兰斯洛特观察了一下左右，瞄了一眼高处角落里的摄像头和拐角楼梯口，猫着腰迅捷地从电梯里窜出，一头钻入了豪华病房。

亚瑟正好醒着。  
他看起来精神还算不错，只是瘦了很多，颧骨下方能看到凹陷的阴影，一双惊愕的大眼睛瞪着兰斯洛特，不知所措。

墙上的电视里放着一些琐碎的新闻，两人之间沉默片刻后，亚瑟开口问道：“你是谁？”  
“嘿，‘情敌’，你不认识我了吗？我是兰斯洛特，你心里最讨厌的那个兰斯洛特。”

兰斯洛特问出这句话后马上就意识到了一个关于面前这个男人的事实。他没有太多的时间来做自我介绍和解释事情的缘由。时间紧迫，机会难得，此行的目的就只有一个：

“梅林你还记得吗？他在哪儿？”

亚瑟看起来有些茫然，但这绝不是伪装的表情，他讷讷地回答：“梅林？我，我不知道。”他垂下眼帘，像是在脑中搜刮着一切有可能浮现的回忆，但终究是什么都想不起来。

“抱歉，我想不起来了。我的记忆出现了问题。他们告诉我，我和梅林早就分手了，我不知道他现在在哪儿，我也想知道关于他的事情。”他重新打量着面前这位面色忧虑但十分英俊的男人：“为什么说我是你的情敌？”

兰斯洛特无从答起，脑中显现的是早些时候莫嘉娜和那名年轻男子共同走出大厅的场景。

走廊里有护士交谈的声音响起：“需要我给你带点什么吗？”

兰斯洛特立刻蹲下身，把门轻轻关好，姿势滑稽可笑地挪到亚瑟的床边。他取出手机，里面有一张早就准备好的照片：梅林和亚瑟被围在中间，他们肩靠着肩，脑袋向对方倾斜，脸上的笑容自然而甜蜜，兰斯洛特就坐在梅林的身边，笑得非常开心，亚瑟的身边和身后也坐着或站着几个人，他们脸上的表情夸张，动作张扬，看起来都是亲密朋友的感觉。

走廊里的电梯声响起，有人下楼了。  
兰斯洛特再次发问：“记得他吗？”他指着梅林严肃地说：“他，不是你的前男友，你们是一起出的车祸……”

话没说完，门就被打开了，一个目光锐利的白大褂老人一手拿着一沓薄薄的记录纸，一手拿着一支古早的墨水钢笔，看着眼前这一幕，呆在了原地。

“对不起，我是，我是卡美洛大学兄弟会的代表，”兰斯洛特站起身来，做出一个举手投降的姿势，“我只是想来看看他，兄弟们都很想他，我们在楼下试了几次但是进不来。”

盖伊斯的视线却转移到了兰斯洛特举着的手机上。他走近两步看清了屏幕上的梅林，然后面无表情地对兰斯洛特说：“你需要多久？”  
兰斯洛特惊诧于老人的态度，欣喜地说道：“十分钟。”  
“五分钟。”  
“没问题，借你的笔和纸用一下可以吗？”

盖伊斯撕下一张便签递给兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特飞快地写下自己的手机号码塞到亚瑟手中：“想要知道什么随时可以打给我。再看一眼这张照片，看看你还能想起什么。车祸那天，你是和他在一起的，是他开的车。”  
兰斯洛特再次指着照片中幸福快乐的梅林。

亚瑟看着照片上那个陌生男人的脸孔，脑中忽然闪过一道闪电般的亮光，昏天黑地，天翻地覆，如坠地中裂缝，疼痛，恐惧，碎片，血浆，梅林，“梅林！”

“亚瑟，亚瑟，你还好吗？”盖伊斯紧张地扶住亚瑟几乎要掉下床的身体。兰斯洛特也赶紧过来帮忙。

亚瑟捂住脑袋的手忽然松开，他推开盖伊斯，忙不迭地滚下床，抱住垃圾桶剧烈地呕吐起来。

盖伊斯和兰斯洛特都被这突如其来的一幕吓了一跳，尤其是盖伊斯，从亚瑟住院至今还没见他这么吐过。

“你，是不是想起来了？”兰斯洛特见他吐完一屁股瘫坐在地，既担心又期待地问。

“我要检查他的身体，麻烦你出去吧。”盖伊斯皱起眉头对兰斯洛特说，他扶起面色煞白的亚瑟慢慢坐上床。

亚瑟摇摇头，喝了一口水喘了两口气才说：“我记起了一个片段，车祸时，侧面来的车子撞击猛烈，我撞到了头，昏迷前的确是叫了一声梅林……”  
“Bingo！”兰斯洛特激动地打了个响指，但随后亚瑟说的话又让他再次陷入失望。  
“可我想不起来身边坐着的人到底是不是他，我……我还是想不起来你手机上的这个人。”亚瑟用遗憾的目光看向兰斯洛特。

就在这时，门外传来了电梯的提示声，像一记警钟轻轻敲在盖伊斯的心上，他不安地说道：“请你赶紧走吧，潘德拉贡家很快就会来人了。”

兰斯洛特边退边叮嘱亚瑟：“有问题打给我。我24小时都在线。记住他不是你的前男友，除非他死了。看看这张照片上你俩带的戒指，你那天当着我们的面向他求婚来着。”

门被推开了，进来的人差点撞上正在不断后退的兰斯洛特。

来者是去而复返的莫嘉娜。


	12. Chapter 12

十二、

“你是谁？你怎么进来的？”莫嘉娜的语气如冰雪般寒气逼人。

不用转身就能听出来者是谁的兰斯洛特，脸上一抹“糟糕”稍纵即逝，接着便很自然地从上衣口袋里掏出了一张记者证在莫嘉娜面前挥了挥。

他假模假样地问：“你是亚瑟的姐姐吗？听说你未来极有可能提名阿苏萨科学奖？可以介绍下亚瑟这次的伤情吗？他好像伤得很重，这会影响他将来的继承人地位吗？”

莫嘉娜已经注意到了弟弟的异常，她很不客气地打开门侧过身，对着兰斯洛特说：“请你立刻出去，这里不欢迎记者。”  
“你对城中名媛米西安在社交平台发出的慰问有何看法？她和亚瑟是否有过正式交往？据说乌瑟对她印象不错，他们……”  
莫嘉娜恨恨地翻了个白眼，对着走廊尽头的楼梯口大喊一声：“保安——”  
“好了好了！不用这样吧。我马上走，我立刻消失！”

成功演绎完声东击西，兰斯洛特果然如他自己所说：毫不体面地被保安一路“护送”着出了医院。  
不过，马路对面，早有高文和珀西在焦急地等着他。

病房内，莫嘉娜询问盖伊斯后初步判断，兰斯洛特应该就是个来探究八卦的无名记者。她更希望他是那种无足轻重的小报记者。  
至于亚瑟为什么会突然呕吐，亚瑟说主要是因为这名记者提到了“兄弟会”，他脑中一下子冲出一幅他在演讲台上发号施令的画面，不知为什么就觉得一阵恶心想吐。

盖伊斯第一时间给他查了脑电波和心电图，结合以往经验分析，这属于慢慢恢复记忆的正常反应，可能以后还会出现，但即便如此也不宜强行推进恢复进程，否则会对脑部造成不可逆转的影响。

莫嘉娜闻言，更是以此为由直接打了电话给院长助理，要求增派人手加强对病房的保安措施。  
“那么，他最快什么时候可以出院？”莫嘉娜问盖伊斯。  
“不急的话，其实待在医院里是最好的，毕竟有各种监测数据可以随时分析，但是，”盖伊斯很清楚乌瑟对亚瑟的期待，也知道本应由亚瑟担当的很多工作现在都由乌瑟自己硬扛着，他已经忙得好几天没来看亚瑟了，“如果家里有人照顾的话，亚瑟可以回去调养，但最好定期来医院检查。”盖伊斯衡量了一番得失标准后应道。

莫嘉娜如释重负地点点头，“谢谢你的理解，那我跟乌瑟说一声就着手安排了。”她转身要走，又想起什么似地回过头来：“放心，他有人照顾。”

次日清晨，第一缕阳光刚刚冲破云层，莫嘉娜就带着莫德雷德匆匆来到了医院门口。还没进门，莫嘉娜却忽然转过身朝马路对面及四周望去。  
“我总觉得，昨天那个记者不光是代表兄弟会来的。”她快速扫视周围，眉宇间显出层层隐忧。  
“所以得快点带他回家。”莫德雷德示意她速战速决。  
莫嘉娜收回目光，微微叹气地跟着他进了门。

而此时此刻，对面咖啡馆里将头埋在胳膊肘里的兰斯洛特谨慎地朝着医院张望，确定两人都已走进去后，才匆匆喝下最后一口咖啡，起身前往自己的车子。他今天以及日后几天的重点任务就是做一个出色的跟踪者，摸出莫嘉娜以及她身边这个小白脸的行踪规律。

几分钟后，病床前，盖伊斯对莫嘉娜讲解完自己特意撰写打印的“家庭休养指南”，瞄向一直站在窗口向楼下张望而并未仔细聆听的莫德雷德，毫不掩饰地皱了一下眉。

莫嘉娜看在眼里，轻咳了一声：“莫德雷德。”  
莫德雷德转过身：“嗯？”  
莫嘉娜把指南塞到他手里，暗中递了个眼色说：“亚瑟全靠你了，有任何问题务必第一时间联系我和盖伊斯知道吗？”  
莫德雷德对她的语气有些不满，故意走到亚瑟身边，拿起一只袜子帮他穿上说：“放心，这两年亚瑟的生活起居哪一样不是我一手包办的。亚瑟，还记得你说我是你的什么吗？”

这是一句废话，在盖伊斯和莫嘉娜看来。亚瑟能记得他对莫德雷德说过什么就能记得莫德雷德到底是谁。

莫德雷德还要去拿另一只袜子，亚瑟紧张兮兮地先抢到了手，以至于莫德雷德的手一下子按在了他的手背上。  
亚瑟慌忙抽出手和袜子，竟然有些脸红：“我，记得怎么穿袜子。”  
莫德雷德一愣，扑哧一下笑了出来：“那就好，你以前啊，总把自己比喻成国王，还说我就像你的贴身奴仆，不过你并不舍得我做太多家务，这话只不过是说笑罢了。”

亚瑟穿好了袜子，对于这个流失的记忆点报以一个礼貌而尴尬的微笑。他不太相信自己会说出类似于“你就像我的贴身奴仆”这样的话来。自打擅于胡思乱想的青春期开始，他的性格里就有一种浑然天成的自知与自制，他虽然爱说爱笑爱搞恶作剧，但他非常清楚，若是他把鼻孔掀到天上，用下巴看人，他将永远都没有真心的朋友。不仅是他自己，他真正视之为“朋友”的朋友们应该也都是一个类型——张扬而不傲慢，谦逊而不软弱……

亚瑟突然顿住，抱着脑袋发出一阵一阵痛苦的呻吟，莫德雷德一怔之下猛地站起身，眼睁睁看着亚瑟喘息不停手足无措。亚瑟头痛欲裂，神志迷糊中，竟然从床上跪了下去。

盖伊斯意识到了什么，大踏步冲上前，口中毫不客气地催促莫德雷德：“快让开，他要吐了。”

果不其然，就在莫德雷德闪身的一刹那，亚瑟哇地一下喷吐到了对面墙上，盖伊斯眼明手快地递上垃圾桶，亚瑟立刻扶着垃圾桶狂吐不止。

看呆了的莫德雷德在看到老人弯腰抚摸亚瑟的背脊时才反应过来，走上前跨过呕吐物来到亚瑟的另一边。

“我来吧。”他轻柔地说。  
盖伊斯犹豫了一下，慢慢放下手，把整个安抚的任务都交给了莫德雷德。莫德雷德在亚瑟宽实的后背自上而下地轻抚，眼里透着及时赶到的爱意。

平息了好一会儿，亚瑟缓了过来，才有气无力地开口：“我想起了我的高中好友——莱昂，他后来去了阿瓦隆大学，对吗？好像好久没有他的消息了。”

至少在这一刻，莫嘉娜是为亚瑟感到由衷的高兴的。

“你还记得他真是太好了，我们和他家是世交，莱昂的确是去了阿瓦隆大学，去年还回来过一次，那你应该还记得他父亲作为潘德拉贡家族专用律师已有二十多年了。”

“他现在在哪儿？如果我可以和他见个面，说不定能触发更多的记忆点。”亚瑟接过莫德雷德递过来的水，胸口和脑袋依然难受，但眼中却迸发出了希望之光。

可他万万没想到，莫德雷德和莫嘉娜竟异口同声地说了一句：“不行”。

两人语气不同，却都异常坚决。

莫嘉娜尴尬地看了盖伊斯一眼，嘴角微微扯动了一下，好似自嘲地说：“瞧，真正为你好的人都想到一块儿了。亚瑟，我的好弟弟，你得听主治医师的，你现在还在非常敏感脆弱的恢复期，而莱昂在阿瓦隆，盖伊斯是不会同意你一路舟车劳顿的只为见一个朋友。对吗，盖伊斯？”

盖伊斯推了推眼镜，镜片后的两道厉光射向莫嘉娜有些心虚的眼睛，十分严肃地思忖着这个问题的答案是否需要符合对方的需求。

但还没等到他回答，莫德雷德就插话了，不过他是对亚瑟说的：“哦亲爱的，你总不希望跟他喝咖啡时因为突然想起了什么而朝他喷一脸呕吐物吧？我们还是等盖伊斯医生先给你找找抑制呕吐症状的药再说吧。”

虽然对于“亲爱的”这个称呼不太适应，但亚瑟在脑中预览了这幅场景后还是打消了与老友见面的请求。

一个小时后，亚瑟的家。  
莫德雷德去电梯口送莫嘉娜了，亚瑟脱下鞋子和衣服，试着回忆了一下自己从前回家时可能会有的习惯性动作，但徒劳无功。放眼望去，他对这里的一切都有一种一见之下就心烦的陌生。

这里到底是不是他自己的家？

厨房整洁闪亮、一尘不染，餐桌上空荡荡的；白色沙发上堆着数个冰淇淋色的抱枕，暖意融融；玄关、茶几、酒柜，凡是能放装饰物的平台上都只有一些简单的烛台、动物饰品，但没有照片，除了壁炉墙上。

墙上有一幅他和莫德雷德的合影。其实亚瑟一进门就看见了，但他刻意回避了视线，直到回避不了了才认认真真地面对它。

这幅比电视机只小一点点的合照，场景是在某咖啡馆。他和莫德雷德的额头互相倚靠，四目轻闭，双手交缠，嘴角上扬，浅笑盈盈，最为醒目的是，莫德雷德的左手无名指上戴着一枚戒指，和昨天兰斯洛特给他看的照片里梅林手上的那枚十分相似。

“是的，我们，已经订过婚了。”莫德雷德悄无声息地站到他的身后。

亚瑟回过头，满脸的疑惑，他有些犹豫地问：“呃，我没见过你戴着戒指。”  
莫德雷德走向卧室，边走边说：“戒指是你母亲送你的生日礼物，只此一枚，十分宝贵，你珍藏了多年，订婚时把它作为订婚戒指送给了我。”

他从卧室里走出来，手里捧着一个黑丝绒面的盒子。他示意亚瑟可以自己打开看看。  
亚瑟也很想看看这枚戒指，老实说，他想不起来母亲什么时候送过他这样一份礼物。

盒子里装的是两枚戒指，看起来很像对戒，但一枚是莫德雷德所说的照片里的戒指，还有一枚只是为了配对而刻意买的类似款。

“你把最宝贵的东西给了我，然后自己又去订制了一枚。”莫德雷德解释说。他慢慢靠近亚瑟，小心地捻起那枚定制款，拉起亚瑟的左手，温柔地给他戴上，“出车祸后，你手指关节受了伤，医生就把戒指取下来第一时间交给我了。”

他又给自己戴好了那枚“母亲赠予”，开始深情款款地望着亚瑟。

亚瑟正欲张开手指熟悉一下这“订过婚”的感觉，一抬头就被莫德雷德柔情似水的眼睛给抓了个正着。  
不得不承认在那一瞬间，他的心跳确实猛地加速了，脸也越来越红，但当他意识到莫德雷德的脸离自己越来越近，目光也逐渐下移直至自己的嘴唇时，他却咽了口唾沫极不自然地退了两步。

莫德雷德的眼神顿时就如一只被主人抛弃的小狗，满是水汪汪的委屈。

“我，我，对不起，我真的，还没有完全准备好。”亚瑟慌忙道歉，为了掩饰尴尬，他指着卧室说，“那是，那是我的卧室吗？我去看看。”

说完却倏然想起，以他们之间的关系，他的卧室不也就是他的卧室？  
他的脚步和心情顿时有些迟缓，但无奈自己已经找了这个烂借口，也只得硬着头皮去。  
果然，那是一床宫廷刺绣风格、淡紫色和银色相间的床品，枕头都是成双成对。

莫德雷德跟着他走进来，看他木讷的样子就觉得好笑，轻轻搭着他的肩膀说：“我去客房睡吧，这是你一个人的床了。”

亚瑟呼出一口气，紧张的情绪消散开，反倒觉得不好意思起来。

莫德雷德对着他本来只有蜂蜜般的笑容，但他此时灵机一动，肃然凑到亚瑟身边，在他的脸上“啵”地亲了一口，叮嘱道：“睡前记得吃药，明天早上我给你做早餐，你可以睡得晚一点再起来。晚安。”

来不及躲开的亚瑟呆呆地看着他离开的背影，心中涌起点滴感激。


	13. Chapter 13

十三、

他叫住莫德雷德直接问道：“我真的送了你这枚家传的戒指？”

“亚瑟，”莫德雷德停下脚步，转身，十分郑重地说，“我知道你对我心存疑惑，不过，你也可以试着把这样的疑惑分享一点给未来那些可能拿着各种伪造过的证据来搅合你心神的人。我是说，”他的眼中露出一点不满和无奈，“那些曾经利用爱情和友情骗取你的信任和金钱的人们。你可以暂时不相信我，但你总得相信你的姐姐吧。可以听听她是怎么说的？好吗？”

亚瑟点点头，对莫德雷德的理直气壮倒是有点信服，也许这种信服更多的是来自于莫嘉娜，毕竟除了乌瑟以外，莫嘉娜是他现在所能记起的所有人中关系最亲的一个了。

但是，他虽然记忆力处在老年期，智商却是正值青春。

“谢谢你，别太往心里去好吗？我只是，有一点点混乱而已。对了，你明天有空去帮我买一部手机吗？”亚瑟问道。

莫德雷德并未有任何犹豫：“我早就买好了，是莫嘉娜不让我给你的，她怕你过早开始操心工作，影响恢复。作为她的私人助理，我想我明天就可以潜入她的办公室帮你拿过来。”他调皮地眨了眨眼，“晚安亚瑟！好好休息吧。”

同一时间的某独立房屋地下室。  
口干舌燥的梅林拾起放在地上的一瓶水，并不像往常那样小口抿，而是咕嘟咕嘟地灌了几大口下肚。

他的眼神有点涣散，超级无忧宝的药物作用让他刚才陷入了极其美妙的梦境。毫无疑问，他梦到了亚瑟，梦到了他和亚瑟在那张深蓝色大床上几番欢爱，情深意浓，酣畅淋漓，要不是因为觉得身体越来越闷热，嗓子干得难受，可能他还会继续在梦里与爱人缱绻缠绵。

弗雷德给他打的针具有一定的催眠效果，他也觉得每天唯一开心的那一刻就是打完针后可以睡上好一会儿，在梦里遇见想见的人。但是，是药三分毒，对于一个本没有精神疾病的健康者来说，现在的每一针都在缓慢抹杀他的精神原力。

这些天，虽然他有了光明，有了时间，有了牙刷和毛巾，并且开始利用马桶的冲水箱给自己做简单的清洁，但是他能感觉得到，自己的耐药性越来越强了，能够沉睡和清醒的时间变得越来越短。

从肉体状态来看，他的皮肤开始变得粗糙干燥，肌肉有渐渐萎缩的轻症；从精神状态来看，他的短时记忆能力出现了一点小问题，比如他会记不起来到底有没有把自己和亚瑟之间的那点小秘密和盘托出。

最让他从内心深处感到恐惧的是，药效结束后，他会变得极其敏感易怒，对周遭几乎所有能感知的事物都充满了怀疑和厌恶，有时不得不靠用拳头砸墙或者用脚踢房门的方式来发泄，而这样的负面情绪在每一次打完针后又能重新得到缓解。

他觉得自己已经陷入了一个可怕的恶性循环之中，如果再没有机会出去的话，彻底崩溃的那一天可能很快就会来临。

那个年轻男子有好几天没来了，这让梅林敏感的神经愈发不受控制，他情愿他每天都来问自己：亚瑟喜欢水煮蛋还是黄油煎蛋？亚瑟喜欢听音乐还是打游戏？亚瑟对姐姐和父亲分别有过哪些评价？亚瑟有哪几个特别好的朋友？亚瑟收到过什么样的情人节礼物？亚瑟书柜里的书有没有哪一本是特别珍藏？亚瑟是上面那个还是下面那个？

回答这些问题让梅林在担忧愤怒的同时，又有一份实时推断近况的安心与满足。即便是几个极其私密的问题他不得不靠装疯卖傻或胡言乱语才能蒙混过关，但这些层层深入、步步推进的提问才是真正意义上支撑他活下去的精神药剂。

可怜他并不知道，他的好兄弟兰斯洛特已经盯上了莫嘉娜和莫德雷德，解救他的行动很快就会展开了。  
光明正在悄然临近，黑暗已然趋于尾声。

兰斯洛特、高文和珀西很快就组成了联合调查小组，分兵两路跟踪莫德雷德和莫嘉娜。亚瑟和莫德雷德回家的那一日，兰斯洛特在他家对面的停车位上守了整整一夜，在确认了莫德雷德一夜未出公寓大门后，他把自己偷拍到的莫德雷德的照片发给了格温。

“帮我查查这个男人，格温，说不定他是个惯犯，你也知道如果是我去查，也未必查不出来，但是查出来以后，话语权就在我的手上了，我可以写一篇长篇纪实报道，从实记录警局的无能，当然，我会特意指出只有你注意到了某些关键环节，却苦于没有经办权。”早上八点，兰斯洛特缩在自己车里，疲倦和焦虑一起袭来，说话的语气也少了一份晨间的美好。  
“你这是在变着法子捅我刀吗？”  
“你不是说我变硬的时候更帅吗？”  
“我不是这么说的。”  
“随便。那你帮不帮我？”  
“我可以试试。”  
“还有一件事。”  
“吃相别太难看了，记者大人。”  
“咳，嗯，是这样，我朋友本来想请我去看F1卡美洛站的现场比赛，后来他临时有事不能去，要不你周末忙里偷个闲，和我一起去吧？”  
“……你调查我？”  
“哪敢？你手机屏保是车王汉密尔顿的半裸照。我这最多算是偷窥隐私。”  
“是……你‘朋友’送你的票？”  
“我朋友就是我自己行了吧，是我特意从我爸那里求来的。”  
“你不会在你的报道里把这个写成受贿吧？”  
“你是不是……”  
“周末来接我。回头给你地址。”

看在能见到车王的份上，格温效率很高，兰斯洛特在那天晚上就收到了调查结果：莫德雷德大学未毕业就替人坐牢了，几年前养母亡故，养父也重病入院，他用尽家中积蓄和酬劳，勉强维系住了养父的医疗费用，但前两年其养父却转到了圣安医院的高级独立病房，据传，他一直都与莫嘉娜共同进出医院，那么这两人之间是什么关系，就是用脚趾头也可以猜出来了。

得到调查结果的第三天正是周六，兰斯洛特早已约好了高文和珀西，这天一大早，他接了格温后就和高文他们在亚瑟家楼下碰了头。几人一商量，决定去敲亚瑟家的门碰碰运气，而格温不想暴露自己的身份，因此坐在车里看风景。

楼下的保安对高文和珀西有点印象，与三人寒暄后就要放行，兰斯洛特反倒不急了，他拿出手机，翻到了亚瑟和梅林的合影，指着梅林询问保安是否知道他的下落。

“好一阵子不见他了，潘德拉贡先生也好久没回这里了，我以为他们，呃，分手了。”保安耸耸肩。同性伴侣在卡美洛不合法，再加上梅林平时就刻意低调，因此保安得出这样的结论倒也不足为奇。

兰斯洛特又翻出另一张偷拍的莫德雷德和莫嘉娜的照片，指着莫德雷德问保安是否认识。

保安表情微妙，神秘兮兮地不做回应。兰斯洛特从口袋里抽出一张20元纸币塞到保安衣袋中，耐心等待他的回答。

“呵呵，他前几天和这位漂亮优雅的女士一起来过，”保安说道：“不止一次，因为这位女士说她是潘德拉贡先生的姐姐，她还有他家的钥匙，她这么说我完全相信，所以我放行了。”  
兰斯洛特点头继续问：“那么这位先生呢？”  
“哎，这可不太好吧，这毕竟是潘德拉贡先生的隐私……”  
一张50元的纸币又悄无声息地塞到他的衣袋里。  
“据他姐姐说，他是他的新男友。”保安干脆得很，这种事对他来说倒也不算新鲜，有钱人就连伴侣的性别都可以常换常新，换人只怕比换车还勤。

三人带着兴师问罪的气势来到了顶楼，由熟知亚瑟家的高文敲门。门很快就开了，是一脸冷漠的莫德雷德。

“我们找亚瑟，你是谁？”高文脾气最暴躁，一出口就直奔主题。  
莫德雷德立刻判断出了来者不善，他一言不发就要关门。  
珀西借助臂长优势一把撑住了房门，莫德雷德也半个身体压在门上，与他暗暗较劲中顺手在可视电话上按下了直通保安室的求救铃。

“亚瑟！”高文和兰斯洛特同时朝房间内喊道。  
“他在洗澡，不方便见你们。”莫德雷德忍住怒气，“赶紧走吧，私闯民宅是犯法的，一会儿保安来了可就不好收场了。”

“心虚了？”兰斯洛特靠近一步向里面张望，“不问问我们是谁就要赶我们走？”他再次大声叫道，“亚瑟？”  
“我说了他在洗澡，你们偏不信，我知道你们是谁，大学兄弟会的对吧，你们当中有人去医院骚扰过他。”  
“什么骚扰？你他娘的一个冒牌货怎么有脸说出这种话来？”高文恨得牙痒痒。

珀西一直盯着里面，这时看到亚瑟正用毛巾擦拭着头发从卧室里走了出来。他立刻叫道：“亚瑟！”  
亚瑟满脸疑惑地走向对峙的几人：“莫德雷德，是谁？”  
“你的故友，亚瑟，就是我跟你说过的需要你瞪大眼睛看清真面目的那几个。”莫德雷德抢话道。

兰斯洛特等人一听这话，就知道是怎么回事了。  
兰斯洛特按住高文握紧的拳头，并不急于跟亚瑟解释，反而紧盯莫德雷德的双眼大声逼问他：“莫德雷德对吗？你和莫嘉娜是什么关系？梅林在哪儿？你把他怎么了？”

莫德脑中警铃大作，再被这么问下去，很难不让亚瑟起疑，他赶紧大声打断兰斯洛特的话：“梅林在哪儿我怎么知道？你在胡说什么？再不走的话我就直接报警了。”  
高文看见亚瑟站在莫德雷德后面发愣，一股热气直冲脑门：“你傻了吗？连梅林都忘记了吗？亚瑟！你不记得兄弟们就算了，梅林可是你的……”  
“梅林只是他的前男友，他现在爱的是我，现在这个家是由我和他组成的，明白了吗？”莫德雷德急了，大声打断高文。

就在此时，保安们赶到了。  
“哦感谢上帝，你们还能来得再慢一点吗？这几个人以后不要再放行了，否则我会跟你们上级主管直接投诉的。”

珀西看到几个保安已经将手放在了腰间的武器上，他下意识地松开手臂，莫德雷德便砰地一下关上了门。

三人见势不妙，在被保安押送下楼之前，竟然都想到了一块儿。

“亚瑟，每个月5号的兄弟会聚会，你不来吗？大家都很想你。”  
“亚瑟，千万别信你屋里的那个，他是个冒牌货。”  
“亚瑟，你的男人叫梅林你知道吗？”  
“你出车祸时身边坐着的是梅林，他被人绑架了，他才是你最爱的人，好好回忆下。”  
“永远的圆桌骑士团！永垂不朽的卡美洛！”

电梯在高文激情高昂的口号中关上，门里门外的世界都安静了。

直到保安把三个人都推到了公寓门外，兰斯洛特才毫无顾忌地哈哈大笑起来。  
高文知道他在笑自己喊的那句极其复古老土的口号，但他毫不介意地伸出手去：“嘿，你是好样的，加入我们骑士团吧。”  
“发薪水吗？”  
“有很多你意想不到的福利。”  
“我想想……我想好了，为了梅林，我加入。”

莫德雷德跟保安确认了那几个家伙已经开车走了，这才放心出门。他答应亚瑟今天会把新手机给他带回来，并叮嘱亚瑟暂时不要出去，因为他有可能因为丧失记忆而被某些有险恶之心的人所利用，遭遇不可预知的危险。至于那三个家伙被赶出公寓前喊的那些话，莫德雷德只是反复对亚瑟强调：他与梅林之间的关系已成过去式，他的确曾是兄弟会的成员，但那是他的伤心地，是他永远不愿记起的过往。

亚瑟的耳朵紧贴着大门，在听到电梯门关上后，立刻飞奔到厨房水槽边，干呕了好一阵。

他不想让莫德雷德知道，因为他在听到那句口号时突然想起了一些东西，一些模糊的断片的影像，那不是什么他“永远不愿记起的过往”，而是一些宝贵的、热血的、欢乐的，属于青春的美好时光。他们叫它骑士团，他曾是骑士团的重要成员。  
他虽然不能肯定自己后来是不是被骑士团成员利用了，但他也不想就此放弃打开关于骑士团的记忆。

他收拾好自己，喝了两口牛奶，吃了一片面包，看了一眼那个引不起任何胃口的水煮鸡蛋，结束了这顿平淡无奇的早餐。思忖片刻后，他开始深入探索这个陌生的家。

莫德雷德的心情不好，并不完全因为一大早就有讨嫌的人来，更多的是因为亚瑟的表现。他一想到昨晚亚瑟那张写满拒绝和慌张的脸，心中就迅速聚集起一股憋屈和怒意。那个梅林，说的到底哪些是真哪些是假，还真是不太好辨认，但是没关系，不管他所说真假如何，现在对自己迷惑亚瑟记忆的目标已经没什么太大作用了。这一天天的，既要想尽办法扰乱亚瑟的记忆，又要哄着莫嘉娜不断地给自己送钱，还要给那栋老宅里的三个人买食物，还要给那个大个子弗雷德发看管费……

他绷着脸去数码商店买了一部最新款的手机，又去了一家地下修理店给手机植入了一个监听软体，然后再次包装好扔进车里，便急急忙忙地驱车前往自己养父母的家——是时候去做个最后的处理了。


	14. Chapter 14

十四、

莫德雷德无论如何也想不到，他今天想要处理掉梅林的愿望，最终竟然演变成了处理掉另一个人。

事情就是这么凑巧。他停好了车，带上卡拉一直想吃的外卖，满腹心事地走向那栋房子，用钥匙转开了门，抬眼向会客厅及厨房看去，却没有看到卡拉，也没有看到弗雷德。

他自然而然地脱口而出：“卡……”

但他忽然看到地上有一个打碎的玻璃杯，果汁洒了一地。他的心脏莫名地加速跳动，眼皮也好像不听大脑指挥踊跃地跳起来。他放轻脚步，放下食物，先是朝地下室的方向快速确认了一眼——没有异样，然后走向灶台，轻轻拔出刀架上的一把切菜刀，慢慢地走上楼去。

二楼最靠东面房间的门没有关死，里面传出一个奇怪的喘息声，起起伏伏，渐趋清晰，莫德雷德贲张的血脉促使他的手在颤抖，脸在发烫。作为一个男人，一个曾以出卖色相为生的男人，他对这不同寻常的喘息太有共鸣了，更别提那床板发出的吱吱嘎嘎声。

他十分小心地轻轻按下门把手，在门即将发出老化的吱呀声之前停了下来。  
屋里的景象不出所料却又出人意料。弗雷德正光着身子，用力地操着同样光着的卡拉——从卡拉毫无反应的肢体以及紧闭的双眼来看，这场莫名其妙的性/交是单方面的。  
莫德雷德的心像是被一块巨石撞击了一下，他感到自己的血液在瞬间降低到冰点后又迅速上升到了沸点。

这时的莫德雷德，可以说是极度理智的。他很快记起了一件重要的事：弗雷德是个有前科的人，他犯的罪是猥亵罪，而他同时是一个杰出的药剂师，他可以独立调配出一瓶能迷倒一头母狮子的迷药。  
这时的莫德雷德，又可以说是极度不理智的。他的眼睛死死盯着弗雷德健硕的臀部，看着那臀大肌因为不间断的发力而收缩鼓胀，他的耳朵开始逐渐失去对外界的反应，很快地，只剩下一个内心深处的呼唤支配着他后续的行动：就是现在，就是现在，就是现在！

大约两小时后，卡拉揉着疼得一抽一抽的太阳穴醒了过来，她疑惑不解地看了眼天花板，想不起自己为何会睡到现在。但当她慢慢地起身，惊讶地发现莫德雷德正站在窗边狠狠吸着烟时，忽然意识到有什么不对劲的事发生了。她试图翻身下床，却在那一刹那发出了一声凄厉的尖叫，几乎是仓皇逃离式地摔下了床。她不顾自己的一丝不挂，四肢并用地向窗边快速倒退，在后背贴到冰冷的墙壁上时，她突然把头扭向一边，剧烈地呕吐起来。

她吐了一会儿便开始痛哭，哭了一会儿又继续吐，直到一只血腥味儿浓重的手攥着几张抽纸递到她的面前。她勉强抬起头惊恐不安地看向那张冷酷无情的脸。

“他欺负了你，我已经让他为他的愚蠢付出代价了。和我去洗个澡吧，我们还有很多活儿要干。”莫德雷德满脸满身都是地上那具残破的尸体迸溅出来的血渍，可见他当时的心情和行动是多么激烈，但现在，他的语调却是如此不相称的温柔与平静。

这一天，也是莱恩集团每月例行召开董事会的日子。谁也没有料到，第一个坐在会议桌旁静静等待开会的，竟然是不请自来的莫嘉娜。因为和莫德雷德一样，这一天的莫嘉娜心情不佳。

她说不上到底是莫德雷德最近一系列自说自话的行动让她心烦，还是乌瑟对她开始采取一种悄悄疏远和孤立更让她烦心。总之，她觉得这个世界似乎在慢慢地推开她，没有人真正关心爱护她，所有她自认为亲近的人都在失去对她的兴趣。  
这些人是怎么了？他们不都曾经认为自己是智库中的顶梁柱、高山上的雪莲花吗？怎么现在好像都觉得她好人做不得，坏人也做不来的样子？她讨厌这种感觉，真的非常讨厌。

当乌瑟心事重重地走进会议室，看到端坐桌旁的养女时，只是流露出少许惊讶，便对她的出席表示了诚挚的欢迎，并立刻说明之前没有特意请她出席仅仅是因为实验室科研工作压力实在太大，他不想再给她增加更多行政管理上的压力。  
莫嘉娜的冷淡回应却让乌瑟略显尴尬。

之后的会议按部就班，重点讨论的话题都是围绕着新药的市场开发和一季度的业绩报告，其中一旦涉及到亚瑟原来担负的责任，乌瑟都会自然而然地表示自己会先代为处理。  
亚瑟在去年年底被正式任命为首席运营官后还没做出成绩来就出了车祸，鉴于乌瑟一直以来都对儿子的恢复信心十足，对他失忆至今的事也绝口不提，因此董事会里也就普遍认为亚瑟伤情问题不大，车祸只是令他暂时无法复工，疗养一两个月就可以了。

就在会议临近结束，乌瑟合上文件夹，询问大家还有没有什么问题时，始终保持沉默的莫嘉娜开口了。

“我想推荐我自己接替首席运营官一职，并且我也有能力胜任这个目前空缺的职位。”

举座皆惊，最震惊的莫过于乌瑟。  
他看起来像是一块古化石标本，坚硬而没有温度。但人人都从他这反常的无动于衷中读到了不一般的情绪。  
尤其是尼枚，她担忧地看了一眼老板，又看向莫嘉娜，嘴巴刚刚张开，喉咙口的一个单词还没冒出来，就被莫嘉娜毫不留情地堵了回去。

“闭嘴吧，尼枚，我知道你想说什么。”莫嘉娜不愿再看她第二眼，转而向其他董事大声说道：“亚瑟最严重的伤在脑部，他失忆了，虽然是暂时性的，也许是局部的，但是，他什么时候能完全恢复记忆，就连盖伊斯都说不清！”

有人听到盖伊斯这个名字，脸上不禁多了几分尊敬和郑重。

“莫嘉娜。”乌瑟低沉的嗓音像是一种警告。

“难道不是吗？”莫嘉娜冷笑起来，“他的记忆停留在大学之前了，这个事实你从没在这间会议室里提起过吧。他现在对大学所学还能记得多少？这间会议室里的人他还能叫出几个名字？他的专业知识和工作经验都被封印了，何年何月解印没人知道！他无法再胜任至关重要的首席运营官的角色，这是不争的事实！为什么不让一个比他更专业更有能力的人来接任？难道你要永远这样替他工作下去吗？为什么那个人不可以是我……”

“够了！”乌瑟大吼一声，他咽了口唾沫，将放在文件夹上的双手掩饰性地交叉起来，尽量控制住自己的情绪，“亚瑟正在迅速恢复中。盖伊斯并不是向你汇报他的病情，莫嘉娜。你不适合首席运营官一职。”

不等莫嘉娜反驳，他就站起身来，连桌上的文件都没整理就开始往门外走，边走边用不容质疑的口吻命令：“到我办公室来，我们得谈谈。”

随后莫嘉娜和尼枚在众人的窃窃私语中分别跟着乌瑟进入董事局主席的硕大办公室。走在最后的尼枚先是顺手关上了办公室外间首席秘书室的门，在莫嘉娜和乌瑟都进入内间后又替他们关上了内间的门。  
门内随即传来激烈起伏的争吵声：

“你以为你自己……”  
“你认为无忧宝的成功都归功于亚瑟？他不过是……拙劣的社交手段？”  
“……没有什么比得过……他是你的弟弟……”  
“……亲情？那我呢？你对我的亲情去哪儿了？”  
“你怎么敢……”  
“……别逼我说出那个秘密……”  
“也别逼我问你，你究竟有没有参与那场车祸的安排？”

尼枚心惊胆战地朝秘书室的门快速地走去。即便为乌瑟服务了近十年，她也不能在这个时候以一个非潘德拉贡族人的身份留下来继续聆听……或者说偷听下去了。她不过是个忠诚可靠的职业经理人，不是所有的事都可以无所顾忌地去了解的，该离开的时候就得离开。

争吵仍在继续，甚至有所升级。  
“我在你眼里就如此不堪吗？那么我之前为莱恩付出的所有努力，默默无闻却竭尽所能的六年努力都是假的？”  
“没有人否认你的功劳，莫嘉娜，但你不是无所不能！我的老天，你是什么时候开始变成现在这个样子的？”

过了一会儿，内间的门被突然打开，红着眼眶的莫嘉娜在确定秘书室没有人后，深深地吸气再呼气，轻轻按压着一下眼角的泪痕，整了整头发和衣衫，昂首挺胸地走了出去。

房间内的乌瑟双手撑着办公桌却感到一阵呼吸不畅，他喘着粗气，微微颤抖着摸出随身的小药盒，挑出一粒白色药丸干吞了下去。

“乌瑟。”  
老成持重的盖伊斯不知何时悄无声息地站在了门口。

乌瑟慌忙收起药盒，看到尼枚也站在盖伊斯的身后。尼枚有些尴尬地解释：“呃，我，我怕你不舒服，所以打给了盖伊斯。”  
乌瑟一屁股瘫坐到沙发椅上，无力地朝她点点头。尼枚再次把门关上。

“把你的药盒给我看看。”盖伊斯等门关上后走到乌瑟身边轻声地命令，他的语气虽轻柔却坚定，难以想象这家公司里竟然还有人敢在乌瑟心情最糟糕的时候跟他这样讲话。  
但乌瑟这次不想听盖伊斯的。他沉默不语。

盖伊斯似乎也猜到了：“我给你的药你没有服用，因为早就对你没用了对吗？”  
乌瑟继续用沉默回应了他。  
盖伊斯追问：“所以你现在服用的，是无忧宝二代还是三代？”  
“别问了好吗？盖伊斯，我也不想这样，最近压力太大，我需要一点安稳的睡眠以及稳定的情绪。”  
“那就是三代了。”盖伊斯不依不饶，但他还是像教育自己的孩子一样，瞪着乌瑟：“你会发现自己不服药的情况下睡眠越来越差。三代的副作用你是知道的，你的药物依赖性本来就强，如果再不加以控制，你很快就会陷入无药可救的境地。”

乌瑟痛苦地把头埋进双手中，在盖伊斯的面前，他不用掩饰自己的无奈。

“我再晚两个月回去，这两个月让我来帮你，顺便再观察一下亚瑟。”盖伊斯说着叹了口气，作出了一个违背原则的决定，“乌瑟，我不喜欢管你的家务事，这你是知道的，但是，我看着亚瑟和莫嘉娜长大，我不想看到他们中的任何一个人受到身体或精神上的伤害。”

乌瑟抬头看向盖伊斯，他知道他一定是有话要讲，即使这话不太好听。  
“你对亚瑟是否有所偏心，你自己心里最清楚，但是，你对莫嘉娜，以我的观察来说，确实不如以前上心了，甚至……好像……你在故意疏远她，我可以知道这是为什么吗？”

乌瑟不想继续直视这双看似混浊实则洞穿一切的眼睛。他垂下脑袋，绞紧双手，犹豫再三，还是答道：“我不知道，也许是她先疏远我的原因吧。”  
这是个毫无价值的答案，盖伊斯暗暗叹气，却也不愿再深究，只好做最后的劝告：“无论如何，她也是你的家人。”

当天晚上，莫德雷德没有回亚瑟的家，他搂着卡拉一夜无眠，连梅林的食物也没有送下去，直到第二天清晨，他才回到亚瑟身边，给他带去了手机，并且告诉他自己这几天可能比较忙，如果疏于照顾了还请他原谅。

这天晚上的莫嘉娜、乌瑟同样都没睡好，尤其是乌瑟，辗转反侧之余，还在午夜时分打了个电话给自己的律师。  
“……我想改遗嘱，是的，就是明天。”他坚定地通知对方。

第二天一大早，亚瑟家中的电话机响了，亚瑟正在洗澡，莫德雷德对着电话机愣了一会儿才拿起了听筒。

电话是乌瑟打过来的，一听到接电话的竟然是个男人，乌瑟对莫德雷德的身份进行了毫不客气的质疑：“你是谁？谁允许你待在亚瑟家里的？”

因为亚瑟尚未对父亲承认自己的性向，而乌瑟却已从车祸视频中得知亚瑟确实有一个男友，只不过车祸后就失踪了，因此莫嘉娜再三关照过莫德雷德不可以在乌瑟面前谎称自己是亚瑟的新男友，否则乌瑟一定会派人上门处理，甚至接亚瑟回家族城堡休养。

莫德雷德原本可以不接这个电话，但亚瑟刚好已经洗完了，并且听到了电话铃声，为了不让亚瑟觉得奇怪，他才选择了接听。  
他回道：“我是莫嘉娜的私人助理，她让我来看看亚瑟需不需要帮忙做早餐。”

电话那头沉默少许后命令：“叫他接电话。”

亚瑟已经来到莫德雷德的身边，莫德雷德捂住听筒用口型提醒他：你父亲不知道你我的关系。

果然，乌瑟问起亚瑟接电话的是谁时，亚瑟很配合地顺着莫德雷德的意思说了。  
乌瑟似乎不太喜欢这个答案，但他另有重要事情通知亚瑟：“下午三点我派阿古温来接你，有些事要和你聊聊，别通知别人……包括莫嘉娜。”

亚瑟等莫德雷德走后，心神才开始慢慢放松下来。他为自己的这种状态感到遗憾，如果莫德雷德真的是他所爱，为什么他一看到他就会觉得紧张呢？这不是心动不已的紧张，而是一种戒备警惕的紧张，因为他越来越觉得整件事情也许并不像莫德雷德所说的那样。

比如说昨天，他在书柜的最底层无意中翻到了一本《一百道快手菜》，他取出这本书时只是非常好奇自己怎么会买这种看起来永远不会感兴趣的烹饪书，但是，当里面掉出了一张手写的“情人节菜单”时，他明白了——那是他的“前男友”梅林写的——菜单里有一道“大厨招牌菜：梅林脆皮鸡”，漂亮的花体字旁边是一只四仰八叉的鸡。他被这道炫耀的菜名和丑陋的配图给逗笑了，却又立刻陷入一种想不起滋味尝不到美食的沮丧之中。

后来，他慢慢地注意到，书架似乎被人重新整理过：很多书与书之间的关联、间隔、摆放、落尘以及整个书柜移动时留下的与地板之间的摩擦痕迹都表明了这些移动有可能是在不久前完成的。

亚瑟又趴在地上仔细观察起沙发、茶几、餐桌、椅子、落地灯等等所有能移动的家具，观察结论是：这些家具几乎都被移动过。

莫德雷德说过，他们没有请清洁工上门打扫。那么，如果是为了迎接亚瑟回家而做了一次大扫除，为什么这些移动的地方几乎都没有打扫干净呢？是因为太匆忙？

于是，亚瑟站在整个家的中心，也就是客厅中央，花了一点时间在脑中重新构建了这些家具的位置，然后赶紧用纸笔记录了下来。不出所料的是，片刻后，他盯着自己画出来的那个家，吐了。

之后，他在衣柜的角落里找到了一条绝非自己风格的四角内裤，与莫德雷德房间的衣柜里的内裤风格也不是一个路数；他还在空荡荡的办公桌软皮垫上找到了手提电脑的压痕……

至此，他忽然萌生出了一种冲动，并很快把这种冲动付诸于行动：把家中所有有可能塞入微型摄像头的角落和物体统统摸索了一遍。  
他不知道自己为什么会有这样奇怪的想法，但这样做了并且一无所获之后，他心安了许多。

莫德雷德在隐瞒事实，隐瞒真相。

因此，当他今天拿到手机后的第一件事，就是搜索网络上关于卡美洛大学兄弟会以及骑士团的社交媒体信息。第二件事，打给那个给他留下联系方式的男人。


	15. Chapter 15

十五、

关于兄弟会和骑士团，亚瑟很快就在网上有所收获：他找到了一个专门的社交帐号，虽然设置为私密，但可以看到头像照片里面是他的自拍照，简介里写的正是昨天那个兄弟临走前喊的“永垂不朽卡美洛”的口号。但是很遗憾，亚瑟想不起来这个账号的密码了。

接着，他又在卡美洛大学的官方网站里搜到了昔日伙伴们一起做公益活动的照片，其中有一张是他和那个黑发男孩的——毫无疑问，那是学生时代一脸青涩的梅林。

看到这张照片时，亚瑟的心跳瞬间就不正常了，他的记忆黑洞也突现一道闪电般的光明：那是一个明朗的下午，梅林在义卖摊位上递出一勺自制的果酱，对一对前来尝味的老年夫妇绽开灿烂的笑容，那笑容稍纵即逝，仿佛一个美丽透明的肥皂泡难以抓在手心。

亚瑟努力回想自己当时的言行，但他的大脑在激烈的反应中只带给了他针刺般的疼痛和持续的呕吐，除此之外，他没有想起更多。

吐完之后，他吃了一片盖伊斯特配的小药丸，继续翻看更多的校内报道。他发现，这位校园记者一定很爱拍梅林，因为仅有的三张照片里有两张是有梅林全脸的。他翻到了底部的投稿人姓名：兰斯洛特。这是那个留给他电话的记者吗？他是梅林的好朋友吗？梅林，到底是自己的前男友还是……

诸多疑问塞满了脑子，亚瑟不再犹豫，翻出贴身保存的那张小纸片，打通了那个记者留下的电话。

彼时的兰斯洛特正在车里用手机发送莫德雷德所在的那栋民宅地址。

跟踪是个技术活，但兰斯洛特是个出色的文娱记者，通俗点说，他是靠跟踪捕捉名人的八卦出道的。这两天莫德雷德频繁进出这所不起眼的独栋小屋——这便是个重要的线索。

格温按照兰斯洛特给的地址查档案时，兰斯洛特就在电话里跟她闲扯：“我昨天忽然想到一个可以唤醒记忆的办法，只是这个办法可能有点冒险。”  
“什么办法？”格温一边打开小屋所在区域的刑事诉讼案件记录，一边有一搭没一搭地应着。  
“你现在是以警官的身份还是我女朋友的身份在问我？”  
“女……差点上你的当，你朋友的身份。”  
“哈哈，我听到你心里的答案了。好吧说正经的，我的办法是情景还原：再去搞一次车祸，还原现场！”  
“兰斯洛特，不要挑战我的专业素养，你这样做别说不一定能让亚瑟恢复记忆，一旦做了，就有若干条罪状等着你，要不要我给你先报几个轻的……”  
“嘿，等等，有个电话找我，我不会那样做的，放心，只是胡思乱想而已。”

来电显示是个陌生号码，但兰斯洛特猜测可能是亚瑟打来的。果然，亚瑟正宗的富人区口音小心翼翼地在手机那头响起：“嗨，我是亚瑟，你是……”  
“兰斯洛特，没错，是我在医院病房里给你的号码。”  
“那很好，谢谢。呃，我想，我想……我也不知道我想了解些什么？”  
“你想了解梅林，还有你的过去，你的爱情，你的兄弟，你所有记不起来的东西。”  
“你说得对，那么……”  
“你能出来吗？我当面跟你谈。”  
“我当然可以出来，我又没被软禁，不过，我可能暂时还不能开车。”  
“没问题，我来接你。可以的话就明天上午十一点，我会在街对面的停车位等你，银色商务车。哦对了，先记住一个日子，再过两天，也就是五号晚上骑士团有聚餐，你一定要来，地址是城中花园酒店百花厅。”

亚瑟在手机中标记了这个日子，就继续到书架上寻找记忆去了。

就在他把每一本书都抖散了想看看有没有更多的关于梅林的痕迹时，兰斯洛特等来了格温的消息。这不是什么好消息：莫德雷德有犯罪记录，这栋房子属于他最后一个收养家庭的一对夫妻，妻子猝死后不久，丈夫也重病住院，他们有一个亲生女儿，叫卡拉，今年21岁，去年社区大学刚毕业，至今无业，没有出入境记录，应当就住在这栋房子里。

格温说到这里的时候，兰斯洛特把头一缩，对手机那头的格温轻声说道：“说来就来。我看到莫德雷德和一个女孩出来了，应该就是你说的卡拉，他们要出去，莫德雷德开车，这是个机会，格温，他俩不太对劲，尤其那女孩。不如，我先去探探情况……”  
“兰斯洛特！我警告你，你不可以私闯民宅。”  
“我不是，我没有……你就当没听到。”

不等格温开口劝阻，兰斯洛特就已经挂断手机，目送莫德雷德的车开走后，从自己车里出来，像个特工似地环顾四周，确定了没有第二个闲人，才朝莫德雷德家走去。

此刻的梅林已经半眯着眼睛对着门缝叫了半天，他渴望有人能搭理他一下，不管是弗雷德，还是那个女孩，甚至是那个越来越像自己的年轻男子。谁来都行。  
但不管他如何声嘶力竭，口干舌燥，通往地下室的楼梯还是没有任何脚步声，他倚在门边，疲惫地打开最后小半瓶水抿了一口，昏昏沉沉中再次进入梦境。

“太阳晒屁股了！”梅林一把拉开窗帘，转身冲着亚瑟嚷嚷，手里捏着一把涂满牙膏的牙刷，兴致冲冲地想往他嘴里塞。

可是从被窝里冒出头的却是那个得意洋洋的年轻男人，他裸着上身，勾起嘴角挑衅地斜睨梅林，把手放在亚瑟蓬松的头发上，吻向亚瑟睡眼惺忪的脸，温柔地呼唤亚瑟的名字……一缕阳光从梅林的耳边直射而下，烫得他耳朵发红。亚瑟睁开眼，却又因阳光过于灿烂而眯起眼，他回吻了身边的那个男人，情深似海，缠绵不绝。站在窗边的梅林尴尬至极，渐渐地面如死灰，呼吸困难，心脏像被尖利的魔爪生生掏出，掰开揉碎，再被扔到魔鬼的脚下无数次碾压……

“放开他——”

梅林再次被自己的噩梦痛醒。他捂着发痛的胸口，冷汗和眼泪一起流满了脸庞，他胡乱抹了把脸，痛苦的眼神中仍有不甘——他不能因为亚瑟的失忆就把所有的希望都冲进下水道，这对亚瑟不公平。亚瑟现在最需要的是自己的真心爱护，而不是那个居心叵测的人的虚情假意。只要能活着，就一定有见面的那一天，即便他见到自己也想不起来任何事了，至少，自己努力过了。

等那一阵钝痛感消减了少许后，梅林挪了挪麻掉的小腿，勾起脚趾打圈转动，疏通血脉，重新积聚喊叫和行动的力量。

楼上的监管人好像把他给忘了，根据他自己的时间记录判断，他们已经两天没给他送吃的了。这还不是最重要的，最重要的是，弗雷德有两天没给他打针了。

兰斯洛特走到这栋社区拐角的房子前装模作样地敲了敲门，而后左右一看，就绕到了墙垣侧面，那里有一扇老式木门连接着房子的后院。  
他没费太大功夫只是划破了一点手背上的皮肤就翻了进去，后院有一片杂草丛生的草坪，看样子很久没有打理了，有一片草皮像是刚刚翻新过，不知为何看起来跟其他草皮格格不入的样子。

兰斯洛特没有去管那块奇怪的草坪，他已经迫不及待地想要看看从哪里可以进入室内了。非常幸运的是，二楼的窗户是敞开的。

兰斯洛特仰头目测了一下，搬来遮阳篷下的三把铁椅叠在一起，然后如同杂技表演者一般爬上铁椅顶端，慢慢地站直身体，找到平衡点后伸手一够，终于够着了窗台。  
窗内飘出一股奇怪的气息，像是混杂了烟灰的铁锈味，其中还有一股难以描述的酸臭。他的心不由自主地狂跳起来，在拼命压下心中恐惧后，倒数三秒，猛地发力做了个引体向上，脚下借力微微凸起的墙砖，半个身体就压在了那扇开着的窗沿上。

他趴稳后抬起头朝里一望，吓得整个人差点又翻出去。他赶紧扭头朝窗外狠狠地呼吸了几口，然后小心翼翼地翻进窗。

满地满床都是血。那酸臭味则是来源于一堆呕吐物。

兰斯洛特瞬间就想到了“撕票”两个字。他的呼吸由此变得极其不畅，脑袋也有点晕眩，心脏仿佛停止了跳动，直到回头趴在窗口干呕了好几下才渐渐顺过气来。

他抹着不知怎么渗出眼眶的泪水，不断小声地提醒自己：冷静，冷静！必须冷静！

就在这时，手机震动了，他像是触电一般慌忙从口袋里掏手机，颤抖中差点按下拒绝通话。

“兰斯？你怎么样了？”  
是格温。

自从他们一起看过F1车赛，一起吃过正式的晚餐后，这还是她第一次这样叫他。

兰斯洛特不断涌起的恶心被这声亲昵的称呼稍稍压下了一点，他像是刚刚考完一百米测速一般，喘着粗气说道：“我，我开视频通话给你看吧。”

他不知道该说些什么，只觉得太阳穴涨得生疼。如果这滩血迹是属于梅林的，他发誓，对自己发誓——他会把所有的仇恨都凌驾于法律之上。

他举着手机垫着脚尖尽量避免血溅之处，视频直播时，十分小心地退出了这个恐怖的房间。

而后，他开始一个房间一个房间地寻找，从楼上的所有卧室卫生间到楼下所有起居室厨房卫生间。最后，从厨房到地下室。

“我等会儿打给你。”他用气声对格温说，打算探索这最后一道关。  
“兰斯！”格温吞了下口水以缓和自己的紧张，“千万小心。”

兰斯洛特打开灯，拨弄了一下地下室的门锁，尝试着对着门缝轻呼了两声：“梅林？梅林？”

他听到一阵细微急促的声音从门里面传出，但很快又消失了。他紧张得口干舌燥，浑身颤抖，用极大的毅力控制着自己想要一脚踹开门的冲动，他贴着门缝再次试探道：“梅林？是你吗？我是兰斯洛特，梅林，如果你不能说话，就拍两下门，或者，或者发出两下有节奏的声音。”  
“……”

仿佛看到那束刺眼的阳光正在消退，从迷惘中清醒的亚瑟惊惧地推开身边那个陌生男人，转而寻找起一个真正亲密熟悉的身影——靠在门框边的梅林哽咽着露出一个苦涩的微笑，积聚的所有力量在那一刻泄得一干二净，他嘶哑着应道，“兰斯。”

与此同时，尼枚关上办公室的门，把亚瑟一个人留在了首席运营官的办公室内。她临走时说：“什么都没变，亚瑟，你父亲派人三天打扫一次，除此之外，全部保留原样，他一直都给你保留着这个职位。”

“谢谢。”亚瑟回道，也算是转达自己的谢意。

他对这间所谓首席运营官也就是属于自己的办公室一无所知，但尼枚刚才告诉自己，这里所有的装饰、办公用品都是自己参与操办的。

哇哦，这真是奇妙的世界，就好像套着一个陌生人的外壳假装熟练地过他的日子。

亚瑟环顾左右，迷茫之中有一点兴奋，他东翻翻西翻翻，忽然在抽屉底层的一个绒布盒中发现了一个电子相框。  
他按下开启键，屏幕亮了，然后他自嘲地笑了，这当然是需要输入密码才能更进一步的。他试着输入了自己的生日，没有成功，他又输了一个现在自己家密码锁上的密码，又没有成功，他有点恼怒地随便输了一个乌瑟的生日，电子相框竟然发了一条语音提示出来，那是一个年轻男人戏谑调侃的声音：“菜头，又忘记密码了？提示：是你忠诚可靠的贴身男仆的身高和体重。”

他的脑神经一痛，猛地想起之前莫德雷德去医院接他回家时所说的“你以前啊，总把自己比喻成国王，还说我就像你的贴身奴仆……”

贴身奴仆……不，是贴身男仆……男仆……

亚瑟如遭电击，脑中出现短暂而清晰的一幕：梅林将一把涂满牙膏的牙刷塞进他的嘴巴，而他还躺在温暖的被窝里，朦胧中但见梅林双手叉腰，声音清脆如晨雾缭绕中引航的啾啾之鸣：“国王陛下，太阳晒屁股了！”

兰斯洛特几乎用尽了堆积在地下室入口处的各种工具，才把那把老式锁给撬了下来。他的汗水浸透衣衫，并不是因为身体上的疲劳，而是因为担心莫德雷德的突然出现以及“牢门”打开后看到他无法承受的情景。

事实是：看到梅林的第一眼，兰斯洛特简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——这个瘦到皮包骨头、须发蓬乱、衣衫褴褛、奄奄一息的男子，除了眼神中流露出的一丝生机，已经完全不像个人样。

兰斯洛特愣在原地好一会儿才恢复到正常的呼吸。他尽量小心轻柔地抱起梅林，像是抱起一个透明易碎的玻璃人像。他说不出一句安慰的话来，也没有意识到自己的眼泪正不受控制地一直流着，流到了梅林的脸上、脖子里。

来到楼上，他费了点心思，脱下自己的外套把梅林裹好，拍下几张至关重要的照片和一小段视频，把梅林从莫德雷德家的前门抱到车上后就立刻通知了格温。格温同样震惊万分，说会立刻报告所在地警局的同事，请他们第一时间将那里秘密监视，只等莫德雷德一回家就进行逮捕。

但当地警局显然没有对这个案件有足够的处理经验，他们的警车老远就呜哇呜哇地鸣笛而来，在兰斯洛特无奈的注视下大张旗鼓地在房子四周拉起了警戒线。事已至此，兰斯洛特在征得梅林同意后与警察们打了照面，同时为梅林叫了救护车。

混乱之中，他们都没注意到，一条街之外的莫德雷德将这一切看在眼里，记恨在心里。他告诉身边瑟瑟发抖的卡拉：计划会提前实施，争取一周以内离开这个国家。


	16. Chapter 16

十六、

回忆是美妙的，同时也是痛苦的。亚瑟对自己吐在了办公室的垃圾桶里感到十分抱歉，但吐完之后他的心情好极了。他找到了在家中一直想找却无论如何都找不到的东西！虽然相框有密码暂时打不开，但他总算有了自己真正想认识的东西。他把相框仍旧藏到原处，这样就不用担心它会像家中其他家具那样被改造，或者被丢弃。

之后的一小时，他是在乌瑟的办公室里度过的。除了尼枚听到了父子俩的只言片语，没有人知道他们在里面谈了些什么有用或无用的。只有尼枚发现，亚瑟出来时神色凝重，双眉紧锁，与乌瑟的满脸欣慰大相径庭。

紧接着，在乌瑟临时召开且再一次没有通知莫嘉娜参与的董事会上，所有人都很意外地发现，亚瑟友好并礼貌地跟所有叔伯辈的董事们都打了招呼。他的精神状态已经相当不错，虽然眉宇间常有短暂的失神和凝思，但对于一个刚从车祸中恢复不久的年轻人来说，他能在整个会议中出人意料地在无忧宝问题上根据所学知识提出了自己的反对意见，这就已经说明他还是那个以前的他，是个智商情商都没有脱线的亚瑟了。

而乌瑟之所以要临时召开董事会，用意自然不仅仅是要亚瑟出来秀一秀自己的智商情商，他在会议的尾声，终于扔出了一枚重磅炸弹，他宣布：提名亚瑟接任莱恩集团首席执行官一职，即刻开始投票。

尽管一切都来得突然，就连亚瑟也没有料到原来父亲刚才逼着自己临时抱佛脚为的是唱这一出重头戏。

“父亲，我……”  
“亚瑟，年前我们就有过一轮关于我的接任者的讨论了。”乌瑟打断他，语气十分温和地说，“这次只不过走个过场罢了。你不用过分谦逊，有任何困难，我们都会不遗余力地帮你的。”

亚瑟红着脸扫视着会议室里一张张陌生的面孔，没有看出哪张脸上写着惊异和抗拒，但即便如此，他的心中还是生出了巨大的压力和不安。

投票在安静中顺利进行。

恰在此时，从科研室一路赶来，任由高跟鞋与地板碰撞出尖锐不满的莫嘉娜几乎用粗暴无礼的态度推开了会议室的大门。

乌瑟只是回头冷漠地看了她一眼，平静地说道：“你一定是投反对票的。”然后转过头来对尼枚说：“记她一张反对票，你继续。”

被晾在一边的莫嘉娜一时之间尴尬、惊愕、不知所措，像傻子一样眼睁睁地看着尼枚完成了整个唱票过程，满脑子的问号最后终于得到了一个乌瑟的答案。

“很好，感谢各位的信任与选择，亚瑟，明天起，你就正式升任首席执行官了。恭喜你，好好干，我的儿子。”

亚瑟此刻脸上的表情并不比莫嘉娜好多少，尽管他比莫嘉娜多了大约两个多小时的思想准备时间。

这不是什么临时选举，对于这样的重大决定，乌瑟早就提前和一干心腹或中立派进行过有效的沟通；这也不是什么心血来潮，对于乌瑟而言，他确实等不起更多的时间了，他的精力有限，政界大佬对他的期望很高，但同时希望看到他更多的诚意，包括花更多的时间参与到党政建设和竞选活动中。

这场看似毫不隆重甚至有点儿戏的正式传位之举是基于乌瑟对亚瑟聪慧才智的信任，对盖伊斯精准判断的信任，对自己多年威望的信任，也是基于对失控中的莫嘉娜显而易见的不信任。

他没有告诉莫嘉娜，已经有不止一位社会名流向他委婉地提到：莫嘉娜最近在名利场中十分活跃，有意无意地笼络人心，甚至有私下出售超级无忧宝配方以期获得大量资金的意愿。更有匿名电话告诉他一个惊人的消息：莫嘉娜的私人助理也就是她的小男友，不是什么社会上的正经角色，现在正在负责照顾亚瑟的生活起居。

乌瑟站起身打算结束会议，而忍了半晌的莫嘉娜却忍不下去了。

“超级无忧宝的项目从一开始亚瑟就没怎么参与，他甚至都没好好了解过无忧宝三代，你怎么可以把集团的未来交给一个对自家产品一无所知的人？”莫嘉娜一人挡在门口，像是一个绝望的斗士发起最后的攻势。

“无忧宝系列并非集团生存发展的唯一产品，更何况无忧宝三代的争议有目共睹，我看，是时候另辟蹊径了。”  
乌瑟之所以能将情绪控制得如此淡然，全是因为亚瑟在临时“补课”一小时后就能在会上表现自然，这让他心中吃了一颗定心丸，毕竟专业知识和工作经验都是可以后天补上的，只要亚瑟人不傻，先拔高他在企业中的地位，后续自好安排。

但对于莫嘉娜而言，乌瑟的冷淡就像老化的木墙沿里层出不穷、永无止尽的蚂蚁群，看似没有攻击性，却不停地挑战着人心的极限——至少是莫嘉娜的极限。

莫嘉娜眼中和心中的火焰都在熊熊燃烧，乌瑟这次却没有选择避让，他迎上莫嘉娜的目光，笃定而漠然。

“你为了亚瑟，要放弃莱恩最核心的竞争产品？”莫嘉娜从牙缝中挤出这个问题。

乌瑟不语。  
他的不语让莫嘉娜忽然意识到，乌瑟真正要放弃的其实不是产品，而是自己。她眼中的火焰蓦地消失了，转而代之的是失望，深深的失望、挫败还有恨。

“莫德雷德，你在哪里？”在回自己办公室的路上，莫嘉娜拨通了莫德雷德的电话：“我需要你尽快过来一趟。”

亚瑟回到家时已是晚上九点，他是用钥匙开的门，因为不知怎么地，他不太想记住现在这个过于陌生的密码锁上的数字。

183148，183厘、148磅——这个数字他却轻易记住了。

他在脑中完整地想象着那个瘦削的身材，打开门，却看到一个脸颊通红、有些颓废的莫德雷德正坐在餐桌旁喝着一瓶啤酒。

“晚上好，”莫德雷德勉强露出一个微笑：“要来一瓶吗？”

亚瑟一时不知该怎么回答，只是茫然地摇摇头。

“那就……牛奶？”

亚瑟喜欢早上来一杯牛奶，晚上……来一杯也没关系。

他看着莫德雷德从冰箱里取出大桶牛奶，倒了一杯递给自己。

“你今天去公司了？呵，用不着这么惊讶，莫嘉娜是我的上司，你忘了？她今天过得很不顺心，是我从她骂我的语速和词汇上判断出的。她说你的父亲也就是她的养父乌瑟并没有公平对待你们两个孩子，而她是被他从心底遗弃的那一个。”莫德雷德喝着酒，很自然地选择了这个并不讨喜的话题。

“我的老天，她都跟你说了什么？父亲也许操之过急了一点，但并没有出现太大偏颇，他的心里自然是爱莫嘉娜的。这于情于理都只是工作层面的事情，怎么会扯到爱不爱她了？”亚瑟说完以后才意识到自己似乎有点太激动了，他抱歉地挥了挥手，又喝了一大口牛奶。

“你虽然是她的弟弟，但是请允许我说一句不好听的：你未必真的了解她。”莫德雷德止住亚瑟的话头，“以十分计，也许在你失去记忆前，你对她的了解是七分，那么，你现在对她的了解最多也就五分。”

亚瑟的脸涨得有些红，身体也有点发烫，他解开领带，忽然十分认真地问道：“那你呢？你是她的助理，是不是对她很了解？”  
“也许不叫了解，只不过旁观者清罢了。”  
“旁观者？你真的只是个旁观者？”

亚瑟也不知自己这是怎么了，只觉得一股热气从胸口极速窜入脑中，身子越来越烫，脑袋也越来越重。

“我当然不是旁观者，瞧，我现在是参与者了，我的意思是……”莫德雷德盯着亚瑟渐渐变化的瞳孔，继续梦呓般柔声说道：“我不是成了你的未婚夫嘛！”

“未婚夫？”  
“当然了，亚瑟，我现在是你最爱的人，最信任的人，你还向我求了婚，瞧，这是戒指。哦对了，你还曾转让了这间公寓给我，你忘了？看这份转让合同，上面是你的亲笔签名。亚瑟，我真的非常感谢你，但我不能再忍受下去了，你对我的宠爱让我觉得自己很没用，知道吗，我们之间应该只有真爱，没有金钱的束缚。亲爱的，我想把这间公寓退还给你，你同意吗？”

“……”亚瑟越来越晕，完全不知道莫德雷德在说什么。他记不起来了，关于赠送这套公寓给对面这个陌生男人的事，关于眼前这个男人，关于自己和这个男人的感情。不，等等，他是谁？

“只要你在这里签个字，这套公寓就不再属于我了。亚瑟，爱我就不要用这些世俗的东西捆绑我，好吗？”

“你，你是谁？”亚瑟脑袋垂下来，枕在自己的胳膊上，一阵更为奇怪的感觉袭来，好似微风拂面，温暖而舒适的房间里弥漫着柠檬的清香，对面的情人笑容灿烂，一只带着薄茧的掌心覆到他的脸上。

莫德雷德知道时机已经成熟，他温柔地回道：“梅林，我是梅林啊。”

十分钟后，莫嘉娜的手机上收到了一条视频：亚瑟垂首低眉正在一份文件上签字，脸上的表情虽有点怪，但镜头缓慢朝下，贴近文件拍摄，那上面的字却是足够清晰：股权转让协议。

可惜，莫嘉娜的计划赶不上莫德雷德的变化。

莫德雷德知道自己今天不可以在亚瑟家久留，他把梅林已被人救走的事情告诉了莫嘉娜：“你让我为你做的事情我全都办到了，不是吗？梅林被人发现也只是个意外，是有人想去我家偷东西顺便发现他的。”  
他话锋一转，说出自己目前最想达成的愿望：“你不能让我出事，你知道这是为什么。我和弗雷德要去往不同的地方，我们需要新的护照，要在陌生的环境里自保和生存，而你，莫嘉娜，你很快就会忘了我的，只要你行使权力把亚瑟赶下台，你就会忙得不可开交，渐渐忘了这一切，继而你会成为莱恩的掌门人，坐拥我们一辈子都望尘莫及的财富。这就是现实，莫嘉娜。所以，别怪我催得急，明天下午4点之前，划100万到我的账户上，我会和弗雷德对半分。”

莫嘉娜一张口刚想说自己最多只有五十万可以转，但她张着嘴却并没有发声。

她想起了被这个“甜心男孩”拥入怀中、压在身下、含在嘴里的那些日子。从什么时候开始，他们之间除了谋划和计算外，再也没了激情燃烧的感觉？

“你打算什么时候走？去哪里？”莫嘉娜无力地靠在墙上。  
“最晚三天后。我不想再坐牢了，”莫德雷德沙哑的声音中充满了疲惫，他并没有伪装自己此刻的情绪，“替人坐一年牢，差不多赔上了我的一生。所以这一次，无论如何我都得躲得远远的。”  
“我不会让你坐牢的，莫德雷德，只要你……”莫嘉娜想说“只要你的心里继续有我”，但她犹豫了，因为她不确定，她对他的感情是否真的有自己理解的那么深，或许，她所以为的深情只是自作多情？

“只要你发誓你会保守所有的秘密。还有，你今晚不能再住亚瑟家了，也不可以伤害他的身体。否则你一分钱也别想拿到。”

莫德雷德望着趴在桌子上呼呼大睡的亚瑟，感觉有点好笑，但更多的是一种悲凉——即使是到了现在这个节点，莫嘉娜还是不会信任自己。可是，她以为自己是在聪明地跟乌瑟斗争吗？如果是的话，自始至终她有哪一步敢下狠手的？所有的关键时刻还不都是采用了自己出的主意才让她在集团里的地位更进一步。  
呵，这个女人。

他诺诺应下，通话匆匆结束，他盯着手机刚开始发呆，门铃就响了。

他心中一惊，走到门前隔着猫眼一看，掉转头就开始收拾桌上的东西——先把那杯下了药的牛奶倒掉……  
“里面的人立刻开门。”格温在门外端起了枪。

——那包从弗雷德那儿搜出来的迷药全部冲进水池……

“倒数三秒警告，三……”

——股权转让协议扔进烤箱……

“二……”

——沉睡中的亚瑟怎么办？

“咔”，门被警察携带的万能解锁器强行打开。一头猛汗的莫德雷德双手举起，不敢再动，警察们一拥而入，有人把他控制住，有人检查亚瑟的生死……

事情在日起日落中持续发酵：亚瑟做了笔录，莫嘉娜在自己的办公室被约谈，有上层人士不断地和乌瑟及乌瑟的律师电话或当面沟通。

直到第二天晚上，忙完无休止的公事的乌瑟难以平复一天下来糟糕到极点的心情，那些连轴转的工作加上警界、政界对他的连番质询——尽管大家的语气还算客气，可是，这事对他的影响太大了——一个自称是亚瑟未婚夫的男人因涉嫌绑架和交通肇事罪从亚瑟的家中被逮捕，而这位传说中的小混混最后几通电话都是打给了莫嘉娜！而且有人从他的家里救出了失踪多日的车祸司机，也就是传说中在酒会门口被莫嘉娜赶回去的亚瑟的真正的男朋友？！  
上帝还能给他更多的“惊喜”吗？还有让他更丢人一点吗？

他带着一肚子愤怒、怨气和不放心让他一个人出去的阿古温，直冲莫嘉娜的办公室，一开门就直截了当地骂了起来。

“你是想害死你弟弟吗？”

莫嘉娜松开遮住脸颊和眼睛的双手，浓浓的黑眼圈说明了她的精神状态。

“不管你信不信，我所做一切都是为了你！乌瑟，为了你。”她轻声说道，好似所有力气都被抽光了。  
“老天，你听听你的借口……”

“我爱你乌瑟，这你是知道的。”莫嘉娜诉之淡然，轻若无物，“你不能把我们之间曾经发生过的那件事就此遗忘，哦对了，那天可是伊格莱恩的忌日，我不信你会忘记对你来说如此重要的日子里所发生的事！要我再提醒你一下吗？那天晚上我喝多了，你也喝多了，然后我们滚到了一起，你在我的身上不停地叫着她的名字……”  
“闭嘴，快他妈的闭嘴！”乌瑟歇斯底里地吼着，顺手抄起一只杯子扔向实验室的玻璃门。

阿古温震惊地看着乌瑟，忘了拦下他冲动的行为；而莫嘉娜本能地偏头避开四处飞溅的陶瓷碎片。  
一声巨响后，玻璃门上裂出了一朵绽放的玻璃花。

乌瑟喘着气，忽然意识到了什么，他转过头，看到阿古温的脸上无法理解的震惊——叫他怎能不震惊？  
阿古温因为姐姐的力荐而跟随乌瑟近二十年，但眼前这个口口声声称他姐姐是此生唯一的男人，在他姐姐的祭日里，跟他俩收养的女儿上了床？

“这不是真的，听我说，那天我吃了药，药量没控制好，神志有些不清，但我发誓我绝对没有与莫嘉娜做那种事，我对她没有一点点那方面的兴趣，她和伊格莱恩根本就是两种不同类型的女人，我怎么可能……她是我女儿啊！”乌瑟有些乱了分寸。  
“养女！”莫嘉娜神经质般轻笑，眼眶已湿。  
“你给我闭嘴！”  
“我、偏、不！”莫嘉娜恨恨地回道，声音仍旧轻轻的，嘴角仍旧带着笑。

她无所谓乌瑟在非正常状态下将她误认为亡妻，她不介意做别人的替身，她更不在乎乌瑟醒来后的惊慌失措，她在意的是乌瑟掩面而泣时，她吻了他的唇，而他回应了。他当时是清醒的，她敢以自己一文不值的名声做担保，他当时深深地凝望她，对她说：对不起，我不可以这样。他推开了她，从此以后对她冷若冰霜……

这算什么？把自己对他所有的爱都圈进那个回不去的夜晚？

“知道那个梅林和亚瑟在一起有多久了吗？”莫嘉娜忽然开口打断还在啰哩啰嗦解释不停的乌瑟。  
“？”乌瑟住了口，却还没有反应过来这是个什么性质的问题。  
“他们从大二开始，至今差不多快六年了。亚瑟对你隐瞒了六年，哦不，其实是他认清自己的那一刻开始，他就再也没把你当做他可以信赖的人，我猜，是十多年了吧。扪心自问，我对你的爱恐怕要比他对你的爱多十倍！不，多百倍！我心疼你失去伊格莱恩后痛苦不堪的样子；我为了你的事业考入这个行业最顶尖的大学；我大学毕业后放弃出国留学的机会只为尽快为你的事业贡献力量；我为了能扫除你竞选路上的绊脚石，亲自参与了绑架梅林的计划；我为了你，什么事都做过了！乌瑟，你却从未领情。”

莫嘉娜的眼泪滚滚落下，凄然一笑：“所以，我就真是个彻头彻尾的大傻子！”  
说完，她踉踉跄跄地冲出了实验室。

亚瑟没能和兰斯洛特在咖啡馆碰上头，却在警局遇上了。  
两人分别来做不同性质案件的笔录，却是针对同一个人。  
兰斯洛特走出警局大门时，发现亚瑟正在等他。

“你怎么样？听说是在你家被抓的？”兰斯洛特熟练地点上一根烟，示意亚瑟也来一根。  
亚瑟摇了摇头：“我忘了自己会不会抽烟。”

他说完苦笑一声：“我被下了药，睡过去了，后面发生了什么我完全不知道，我也想不出他接下去想对我做什么？”  
“先奸后杀……”兰斯洛特戏谑道，“应该不会。你太有价值了，我看你姐姐虽然讨厌你但还不至于要杀你为快。至于他，你是个大财主，他费尽心思靠近你，绝不会在什么都没得到的情况下就杀了你。他多半是想营造一个生米煮成熟饭的样子，在你心里从此设下一道坎……”  
“我对他完全没感觉。”亚瑟急忙解释，也不知道自己为何对兰斯洛特解释这个，他深呼吸了一下，说道：“不，不是想色诱我，他如果是因为绑架了……梅林而被搜捕，那他最想做的事一定是筹钱出逃。因此，给我下药应该是想趁我不清醒的时候做些会让我撒钱的事。”

兰斯洛特默默地吸了口烟。  
“他们正在化验被倒掉的牛奶残渣，结果应该很快就能出来了。”亚瑟说完了自己的事，终于鼓起勇气说出了一直想问却没好意思开口的问题：“呃……我可以……见见……”  
“不可以。”兰斯洛特深邃的眼眸中掠过一丝恼怒，“对不起，我不是有意要迁怒于你……虽然你有一个令人惊叹的姐姐，虽然整件事很有可能与她相关，但是我还是不能迁怒于你，因为……你是梅林在这个世上最爱的人，即使他被你姐姐用如此恶劣的手段伤害得体无完肤，他也绝不会对你发出一点点的责备之声。”

兰斯洛特的声音微微颤抖，看得出他在努力克制住自己愤怒的情绪，“我甚至可以预料到，那个莫德雷德不过是个替罪羊，你姐姐策划了整件事，最后却能摆脱得一干二净。”  
“不，你不了解她，她不是你想象中的……”  
“我不需要了解她！”兰斯洛特终于忍不住激动起来，“她和那只替罪羊对梅林造成的伤害是无法挽回的事情，这也是你现在不能去见梅林的原因。你根本想不起来你们的过去了，不是吗？怎么，现在去见他，只是展现你高高在上的同情心吗？”  
“当然不是。”  
“别说你不是，亚瑟，告诉我，你现在对于梅林这个名字，第一时间能想起来的是什么？”

可怜。伤痛。亚瑟在心里无奈地说。

“这还不是最主要的原因。”兰斯洛特见他默不作声就知道自己说中了他的感受，一想到这两人曾经如胶似漆、万般恩爱，如今这个男人却什么都不记得了，他就替梅林感到不值，“最主要的是，梅林不想见你。他在医院醒来后跟我说的第一句话，就是‘别让亚瑟见到我’。知道为什么吗？”兰斯洛特红了眼，看似轻描淡写实则咬牙切齿地说“他害怕。害怕他剃了光头的样子过于丑陋，害怕他浑身上下大大小小的伤疤过于丑陋，害怕他瘦得肌肉萎缩皮肤暗淡的状态过于丑陋，还怕他最爱的那个人已经完全想不起来他最美的时刻！”

亚瑟愣愣地站在原地，一句一句地记着兰斯洛特所说的话，心中隐隐地感到一种不切实际的悲伤——他努力地把自己代入到曾经深爱过梅林的那个亚瑟身上，却始终无法完完全全的感同身受。

兰斯洛特看着他的眼神，扶着额头气急败坏地转了个圈，最后只得气愤道：“为什么我要跟你这个同样的白痴说这些？我应该当时就跟梅林说：喂！白痴，别说你长得并不美，就算你貌若天仙，也不该信任一个只吃你颜的男人！”

说完，他气鼓鼓地走向停车场，走出十余步又折返回来，冲着亚瑟还在发呆的背影高喊：“骑士团聚会延期了，你另等通知吧。”


	17. Chapter 17

十七、

莫德雷德被捕后的第三天，莫嘉娜就以一百万的保释金将他保释出狱——这几乎是她所有的私人财产。  
尽管警察从二楼卧室提取的血液中已化验出弗雷德的DNA；尽管从牛奶残液里有一定的迷幻和安定药物的成分；尽管绑架梅林的证据看似确凿，但潘德拉贡家的签约律师很快就向公诉方提交了一份资料，一份在莫嘉娜看来足以跟梅林他们私下和解的资料。

这是莫德雷德在梅林迷糊的时候让他签下的自愿参与超级无忧宝秘密临床实验的合同书，有效期为一年。也就是说，先别管这地下实验室的存在合不合法，这份卖身合同却是白纸黑字没差，至少证明了梅林是自愿被关起来的。

因此，就在亚瑟向格温打听有关牛奶残渣所含物质的同时，也得知了他的姐姐正在警局为莫德雷德办理保释手续这件事。

听到这个消息的时候，即使已有不少心理准备的亚瑟还是不敢相信自己的耳朵：莫嘉娜，自己的姐姐，她真的参与了整个事件的策划吗？包括那场可能会杀死自己的车祸？包括给自己下药？如果没有参与的话，她为什么要为一个明明有犯罪动机的人保释？这个男人和她真的只是上下级关系吗？

自从这个叫做莫德雷德的男朋友或者说未婚夫出现时，亚瑟的心绪就再也没有安宁过，他对他的怀疑也从来没有停止过，若不是因为“看在姐姐的份上”，他是不会承认他的存在的。

现在看来，自己的记忆虽然断片了，但判断力还没完全丧失：这个莫德雷德就是个假男友，莫嘉娜则因为某些显而易见的原因想把他安插在自己的身边进行长期的监视和控制。

亚瑟的心很乱。若不是一切发生得太突然，他是不愿意接受莫嘉娜如此欺骗自己的事实的。  
莫嘉娜虽是养女，但家中没人把她当外人，自己从小对这个姐姐更是亲昵有加，信赖无比——姐姐的优秀有目共睹，是自己的榜样，是父母的骄傲，更是母亲去世后父亲事业中的骨干。为什么，为什么她会因为一个管理层的虚职就对自己下了狠手呢？这断片的记忆中，莫嘉娜到底发生了怎样的变化呢？

“我以为你有多大本事，原来不过如此，看看你出的这些馊主意，最后还不是全都要我来给你擦屁股！”  
莫嘉娜一进家门就把包一扔，双臂抱胸，转身怒视着被自己保释回家的莫德雷德。

“火气别那么大，亲爱的。”莫德雷德关上门，脸上并没有半分把莫嘉娜当成“亲爱的”意思。  
“亲爱的？哈？他们说，你那儿还住着一个女人，你怎么从来没告诉过我，你还有一个‘女秘书’？”莫嘉娜声调夸张，嘲讽之意溢于言表。  
“那是我家，我是个养子，你从一开始就知道的。”莫德雷德的脸色不太好看：“而那也是她的家，是她从小住到大的地方。”

莫嘉娜真有点要被搞糊涂了，但又好像快要明白这其中的原因似地皱起了眉。

“让我把话说清楚些，她是我养父母的女儿，你应该感谢她。弗雷德那个变态只会下药不会做饭，地下室里关着的可是个大活人，遵照你这个‘大善人’的意思，我们总不能饿死他吧。所以我请她帮了些小忙……”  
“可以为你提供性服务的那种小忙？”莫嘉娜一出口就开始讨厌自己，但她忍不住——她从未见过莫德雷德现在这种对自己满不在乎，对别的女人很在乎的样子。

如她所愿，莫德雷德皱了皱鼻子，虽然极力克制住了第一波怒火，但声调还是提高了不少：“别这样说她，莫嘉娜，不是所有人都像你想象的那样。”  
“我想象的哪样？你这样吗？为了钱财不惜出卖身体？”  
“闭嘴！莫嘉娜！”  
“怎么不叫我亲爱的了？在你心里，那个小婊子才是你最亲爱的吧？！”

莫德雷德的怒火再也无法控制，他一抬手就给了莫嘉娜一巴掌，莫嘉娜踉跄了一下，捂着脸转头就叫喊着：“打呀！我不就喜欢你这样的嘛。反正你早就看我不顺眼了，拿着我的钱养你的女人，都是下贱的货色！”

莫德雷德一拳砸了过去，莫嘉娜仰面摔倒在沙发边上，闷痛过后她挣扎着撑起来，依旧用最轻视的目光盯着眼前这个失控的男人。

“我绝不会再保你第二次！你这个无能的软蛋小白脸！带着你的小婊子赶紧给我滚！滚！”莫嘉娜的鼻子渗出鲜血，眼泪夺眶而出，她声嘶力竭地吼叫着，发泄着。

莫德雷德走上前，抓住她一头黑亮的秀发往后一扯一扭，迫使她翻转身体以适应新的痛感，她尖叫起来，嘴里却仍是骂个不停。

莫德雷德干脆按着她的头朝地上一砸，莫嘉娜闷哼一声，痛得趴在地上一时间没了反应。  
莫德雷德却毫不怜惜、视若无睹，他依然一手扯着她的头发，用另一只手撩起她的裙子，准确无误地插 入两腿之间。

“晚了，莫嘉娜。”莫德雷德的声音轻了下来，他低头伏到莫嘉娜的耳边，换了个极具危险意味的口吻，“你我现在是一条绳上的蚂蚱了，我把我俩之间的那点秘密全都录入了手机，藏在了安全的地方，你想赶我走，先给我一千万，否则我就一点一点地公布出来。呵，警察、监狱，于我而言不过是第二次。但对你来说……想想乌瑟绝望的表情，哈？儿子是个同性恋，女儿暗恋他多年，还借着为他扫清障碍之名勾结外人想致弟弟的男友于死地，以非法手段豪夺弟弟股权，哇哦，乌瑟这辈子还能实现卡美洛政商双名流的美梦吗？”

莫嘉娜无言以对，她痛得几乎要麻木了——对于自己施人援手而人不以为然的结果，他是如此，他也是如此，没人识得她的好心。

莫德雷德说着，用上身按压住正在挣扎的莫嘉娜，一手把她裙子里的内 裤扒到了膝盖处，两根手指紧接着粗暴地探入她的私隐之地。

“你，你敢吗？忘了乌瑟的助理是怎么教训你的了？啊……”莫嘉娜痛苦地喘着气，“别以为……别以为你掌握的那点东西就能左右潘德拉贡家，你也只配在这里吓唬吓唬我这个家族中最无足轻重的女人。”

“你看我敢不敢？”莫德雷德伸出手指，解了自己的裤子，毫无怜悯地顶进莫嘉娜的下 身，“我连碍人的弗雷德都干掉了，还有什么事不敢做的？”

莫嘉娜无力地挣扎了几下后突然愣住。  
她不是没有想过，警方尚未找到的弗雷德是真的被莫德雷德杀死的，但现在听到他亲口承认，再联想到这双有可能切割过活人的手刚刚深入过自己的身体，便下意识地挺起身想要挣脱，但她随即被莫德雷德重新用力按下头颅。

“你就是想要我了对吧？你吃醋了，没想到我除了你以外竟然还有一个女人！”莫德雷德下半 身运动的力度不减，耳语却越来越轻佻起来。

莫嘉娜默默忍受着下 身被暴力地撞击，肉体上并没像以往那样生出一丝丝的快感。她无比悲哀地想到：自己以后不会再有像样的性 体验了，无论是面对老成持重如乌瑟这样的男人，还是面对轻壮张狂如莫德雷德这样的男人，她都再也不想碰男人了。她玩完了。

漆黑的夜晚总是来得那么突然，一些恼人的消息也是。

就在莫嘉娜任由淋浴间里有点发烫的热水冲去身上的污秽时，当晚新闻节目里的一则滚动新闻一下子吸引了很多人的眼球。

彼时的莫德雷德已经回到了暂住的酒店，一打开房间门，就看到紧张兮兮的卡拉正手持电视遥控器上逐个换着频道。看到莫德雷德回来，她愣了一愣，随即扔下遥控器，一头扑入他的怀里。

恰在那时，一家电视台的滚动新闻里滚过一条不算显眼的消息：莱恩集团对外宣称将在三个月内停产刚刚发布不久的无忧宝三代，并将很快成立独立实验室研发更符合人体健康所需的纯天然替代药品，实验室负责人将由最近颇受争议的“阿苏萨未来科学奖”候选人莫嘉娜·潘德拉贡担任。

这真是一条具有讽刺意味的突发新闻。

业内无人不知莫嘉娜获得奖项提名正是因为研发出了完全由人工合成材料构成的无忧宝三代，而现在乌瑟突如其来的战略规划却将未来的明星产品彻底封杀，等于说是弃了莫嘉娜引领的这条产品线。

这项决定完全非莫嘉娜所愿，更会引发股价下跌，股东权益受损等一系列恶果。只能说，乌瑟是在冒着极大的风险，赌上自己积累多年的信誉和财富换取一家成熟企业的彻底转型，同时发出一个不近父女情的警告：要么留下来老老实实地做自己不想做也不擅长做的事，要么礼貌地辞职走人。

电视机前，温柔地抚摸着卡拉后背的莫德雷德在她柔顺的头发上落下一记轻吻，嘴角挂出一抹玩味的冷笑。

那晚的亚瑟在看到新闻前刚好婉言谢绝了父亲的晚餐邀请。

据乌瑟说，那是由卡美洛的另一个巨贾发起的一场慈善晚宴，巨贾之女同时也是亚瑟的幼年好友米西安也会出席。亚瑟马上领会了父亲的言外之意，但他暂时不想跟父亲坦白：他现在的记忆里，已经非常清楚自己喜欢的不是女人。因此他委婉地以记忆模糊怕说错话为由拒绝了父亲的好意。

其实他就是想一个人静静，回家改动一下房间内家具的布置，喝一点甜甜的随便什么酒，努力唤出一些美好的回忆。

但这注定是个不眠之夜。他刚刚到家打开电视，就被那则关于莫嘉娜的消息所震惊——他猜忖着这是父亲的临时决定，只为了将姐姐彻底赶出家族企业。

而后，他收到了兰斯洛特发来的一个文件包，这里面有梅林与兰斯洛特的信息来往，全都是谈到与亚瑟有关的事情，最晚的一条是车祸前两个月，也就是新年期间，梅林向兰斯洛特展示亚瑟装模作样准备新年大餐的背影；还有骑士团里所有兄弟们转发给兰斯洛特关于亚瑟和梅林才是一对的材料证据；最后，也是最重要的，是格温弄到的车祸当晚的酒店监控视频，那是梅林气呼呼地打开小破车的车门然后亚瑟也钻进了副驾位的视频。

亚瑟这一晚上没能来得及喝一口“随便什么酒”，就已经够头疼欲裂的了，他有好一阵都是趴在马桶边不得挪动，只因翻江倒海的呕吐持续了好几次——他的记忆虽然仍有些混乱，有的能想起一点点，有的绞尽脑汁也想不起来，但可喜可贺的是，他能确定自己的现任男友到底是谁了。

“你为什么不早点发给我这些东西？”亚瑟迫不及待地打给兰斯洛特，嗓音因呕吐而变得有点失真。  
“哦，你的国王脾气倒是一点没变。首先，不用谢。其次，因为你失忆了，并且像个傻子似地被人控制了。再说整理这些东西并不容易，我还得负责勾引警察、跟踪嫌疑犯、潜入医院与失忆的傻子也就是你取得联系。而你，只要负责躺在病床上任人伺候就好了。”兰斯洛特没好气地说。  
“……”亚瑟一时哑口无言。  
“所以，你想起多少了？”  
“……不多。”亚瑟老实回答：“也就车祸发生前好像和梅林吵架了，我们俩都板着脸，然后就……出事了。”  
“以前的事呢？”  
“暂时……想不起来。”

手机那头传来兰斯洛特一声无奈的叹息。

“梅林，他怎么样了？”亚瑟迟疑着问。  
“不好。”兰斯洛特说完就沉默了起来。

亚瑟有点尴尬地听着他在那一头吐着烟圈，等着他继续说说怎么个不好，忽然听到手机里传来一声闷响，好像是什么重物倒地的声音，兰斯洛特下意识地叫道：“梅林！你还好吗？”

亚瑟皱了下眉，不知发生了事，只听到兰斯洛特正在急促地走动，然后是好像看见了什么，情不自禁地骂了句脏话：“xx，都跟你说了，放在那儿我来”。

“好了，回头再聊，亚瑟，我先照顾梅林，他还是很虚弱。”兰斯洛特说完这句就匆匆挂了手机。

梅林的虚弱并不包括外伤。  
他的皮肉之伤并不特别严重，除了有一处皮肤略有溃烂之势，其余各处都在送医后的第一时间内得到了有效的救治，但是在医院里的这两天，医生给梅林所做的各项指标检测报告中，并不包括复杂的心理创伤。

对于梅林来说，他很清楚自己最大的问题是心理问题，从专业角度来说，他甚至可以比普通的心理医生都分析得头头是道，但问题就在于，他没有办法利用自己的专业知识为自己酌情医治。

心理疾病并不是简单吃几味药就可以轻松克服的。他现在觉得自己就像吸毒上瘾的人。看看这世界上的瘾君子吧，戒毒后复吸的比比皆是，都是因为那该死的戒断反应。他现在停了那个没有任何认证和检测的超级无忧宝试验药，最初两天，整个人的心和身体就像被掏空了似的，出现了严重的“类戒断反应”。

尤其是医院的“禁锢”让他感到了另一种害怕和焦虑——每当有身穿制服、身型高大的男性医生突然开门给他做检查时，他的胃部就不由自主的抽搐难受，脑中不受控制地想到那个支撑他、压制他、抽空他的乳白色注射药液。

如果不是兰斯洛特二十四小时无间断的看护，他不知道自己能不能顺利地挺过起初最艰难的那两天。而熬过那两天后，他需要的其实就是更多的空间和更多的自由，因此他跟兰斯洛特提出建议：说他不想再继续浪费精力在医院里，而是打算在外面租个小公寓暂时落个脚。

兰斯洛特非常重视好友的意愿，不过他并没有完全按照梅林的意思，在与医生确认了外伤可在家中养治后，他把梅林带回了自家在卡美洛郊外空置的度假农庄中。那里靠山面湖，空气清新宜人，景色空阔怡人，是个修身养性的绝佳之地。

兰斯洛特的父亲班恩也非常支持儿子的举措，他特意关照儿子，不用担心任何生活所需和医疗支出，甚至赠送了一辆全新的豪华七座轿车给梅林，只是让兰斯洛特先代开着，便于两人出行。

梅林的学姐、好友兼合伙人芙丽雅也早就去医院看望过他。身为业界翘楚，芙丽雅义不容辞地担负起了梅林专属心理治疗师的重任，每周都会抽固定时间来农庄给梅林做针对性的心理疏导。

明媚的阳光、可靠的朋友、规律的作息——梅林从不时的晕厥、半夜的惊梦中艰难地、努力地走出阴影，缓慢而坚定地恢复着身心的健康。

只有在某些静谧无人的私密时刻，他才会放任自己真正地打开记忆，打开心，一幕一幕地在脑中、在梦中回放着他与亚瑟的点点滴滴，任由无尽的思念疯狂蔓延。

脸上受了轻伤的莫嘉娜自从知道了那条令她感到窒息的爆破性新闻后，她就再也不急着上班了。  
她不想看到冷淡如寒冰的乌瑟，也不想看到稳坐首席执行官办公室的弟弟，更不想让莱恩的员工看到失魂落魄的她。

她的嘴角和额头还有淤肿未消，那已经是莫德雷德再次暴力侵犯她时留下的痕迹。可笑的是，她无法报警，无法拒绝，无法躲避，像是一个受虐狂一般，自愿自觉地接受着这个脾气越来越暴躁的男人的欺辱，并为他花光了所有的积蓄。她不知道自己怎么会走到今天这一步的，但似乎曾经走过的每一步也没有哪一步是顺利进行的。

今天的正点新闻里播放的是乌瑟带着亚瑟在竞选前的公益晚宴上致辞的场景——这样一个展示家庭合睦的重要场合竟然没有她这个女儿的出席，哈，乌瑟做的可真够绝的。

没有人问起她去了哪里，没有人想起她，就连失去记忆的亚瑟也很久没有联系过她，很显然，她成了一个被所有人嫌弃的小丑——再怎么张牙舞爪地表演，也没有人欣赏。她忽然对这样的一无所有烦透了，烦得失声痛哭，大喊大叫，只能用砸烂昂贵的瓷器，撕掉墙上的巨幅全家福来发泄。

为什么？凭什么？她还能做什么？

电视里的新闻终于换了一个党派，那是保守党的对手——自由党领袖安德鲁讽刺乌瑟的一对儿女“行为准则并不保守”的采访片段。

莫嘉娜的注意力忽然被一个人吸引住了，那人并不是安德鲁，而是站在他身边的男人——安德鲁的儿子，曾经与亚瑟竞争兄弟会主席一职却惨败的森瑞德。

她曾经的好姐妹莫格斯由于和森瑞德结婚后在政见上与莫嘉娜渐行渐远，这两年的联系也就越来越少，莫嘉娜当年为了维护乌瑟的名声，还曾侧面警告过森瑞德别在外面“无中生有”关于亚瑟的情感问题。

现在来看看这位意气风发的年轻人吧：和亚瑟一样，托他爸爸的福，森瑞德如今不仅是家族企业的重要管理者，更是其自由党领袖父亲的得力助手、公关团队的对外接洽人。

莫嘉娜的手不由自主地地放到唇边，她刚刚平复的心再一次激动起来。

那些无关紧要的言论、语带双关的嘲讽都渐渐被她消了音，她的脑子现在完全被一个看似荒唐却切实可行的念头占据着：如果，干脆堵死乌瑟踏入政坛的征途，他是否就会死心？是否会回归集团商务，重新以一个纯粹的、专一的商人心态对待莱恩，对待自己呢？


	18. Chapter 18

十八、

骑士团的聚餐日终于定了，定在4月中旬的一个重要节日——重启日，这是大家特意选定的一个十分应景的日子，更重要的是，亚瑟和梅林皆在邀请之列，这实际上就是为两人办的接风宴。

亚瑟自然是非常期待的，他现在最需要的就是一个可以对他的记忆施展终极魔法的魔法师，这个魔法师非梅林本人莫属。

然而梅林对这样的安排只感受到了终极恐慌。

“我，我想再等等。”他惶恐不安，几乎一整天都食不下咽，“我还没有准备好。”  
“梅林……”兰斯洛特看着他，叹了口气，“爱情说来就来，不需要任何准备，这可是你当年自己说的。”  
“我……我头发还没长出来，和当年不一样。”  
“我们说的是同一件事吗？更何况你头发的长度已经足以见他了，如果再不放心，那就戴顶帽子。”  
梅林张张嘴，还要说些什么，兰斯洛特没有给他再次开口说话的机会：“除非你告诉我你不再爱他了。”

梅林望向身旁玻璃柜中的自己——薄薄的一层新发紧贴头皮，摸起来刺刺的；颧骨突起，肤色黯淡，本来就不明显的苹果肌消失不见；肥大的卫衣遮盖住他干瘪的身型，让此时的他看起来简直弱不禁风。

兰斯洛特走到他的身前，挡住他的视线劝慰道：“你就算不相信自己，也得相信他，忘了大二时你叫我配合你演的那场戏了？”

梅林想起当时为了刺激亚瑟对他表白，叫兰斯洛特假装追求者演的一出基情戏，脸颊两侧顿时红润了许多，连带着笑容都甜蜜起来。

“那就是没忘。”兰斯洛特拍了拍他的肩：“拿出当年的勇气来，再次拿下他。”

梅林笑了，为自己拥有这样一个胜似亲哥哥的好友而感到由衷的幸福。

第二天，兰斯洛特开车载着梅林去市中心买些新衣服，两人在一家幽静的咖啡馆中和不用值班的格温一起用午餐时，发现最近新闻不断的莱恩集团再次出现在了电视台的午间新闻里，不过，这次的新闻看似是两条彼此之间并不相关的丑闻。

第一条，有病人将莱恩集团告了。原告是一位十五岁的未成年女孩的父母，其独女患有精神病型抑郁症，受无忧宝三代广告引导于近期开始服用，在第四次服用后突发心脏骤停，送医抢救无效后不幸离世。其父母状告莱恩集团临床试用阶段报告造假，没有向消费者公布所有副作用症状，为此，他们不仅要为女儿讨回公道，更要呼吁停止无忧宝系列的生产销售。目前，莱恩集团方面尚未对这起诉讼有任何表态。但可以预见的是，无论是监管部门对莱恩的巨额罚款还是莱恩对原告的私下补偿，这些金钱上的损失都远远不及莱恩药品的名誉损失来得严重。

但更让人倒吸一口冷气的新闻紧随其后，所造成的名誉损失更是直接波及到了日前在公众场合频频曝光的集团首领乌瑟及其儿子亚瑟——这是一段亚瑟和一个年轻男人深夜在公寓电梯口搂抱亲吻的偷拍视频，模糊的图像经过技术处理后，亚瑟的形象尤为清晰，被紧紧抱住的男子也基本可以分辨出正是健康时期的梅林。电视主持人是忠实的保守党，镜头拉回到他脸上时，明显可见其遮掩不住的震惊和厌恶。

正捧着一杯果汁的梅林默默地放下杯子，拿起桌边的鸭舌帽戴到了头上。兰斯洛特和格温对视一眼后，又不约而同担忧地看向局促不安的梅林。

梅林缩了缩身子，强做镇定地笑了笑：“我没事。回家吧。”

两条爆炸性新闻正如始作俑者所期待的那样威力强大——保守党哗然，全网沸腾，莫嘉娜气急。

她一看到新闻就立刻打了电话给自己的爆料对象，“森瑞德，我可没有让你搞无忧宝！”

“那是我给你的赠品，莫嘉娜，”电话那头传来森瑞德懒洋洋的声音，“你以为自己是谁？可以操控一个自由党领袖的儿子？哦，别忘了，无论哪个党派执政，都不可能禁止舆论自由。如果连这点小打小闹都受不了，可以劝你家乌瑟趁早放弃竞选，免得以后有更多的家丑外扬……”

莫嘉娜没有听完他的冷嘲热讽就把无线电话扔向了墙壁。

当莫嘉娜再次出现在莱恩集团总部大楼时，人们看她的目光似乎都变了，有的人看她时尴尬躲闪，有的人假装一无所知，也有人真的是想劝她顺势而为，但不可避免的是，所有人都在她的背后加入了指指点点的行列。

她戴着墨镜，紧抿嘴唇，昂首挺胸，一路隐藏着自己的心情和表情，径直来到亚瑟的办公室。

啪——一份股权转让协议重重地甩在亚瑟的桌子上。

亚瑟被莫嘉娜的来势汹汹吓了一跳，他从一堆文件合同中抬起头来看着自己的姐姐，发现精致的妆容下掩盖不住她的疲累，挺括的西装裙硬撑着她惯有的骄傲。

“我想让你知道，”莫嘉娜不等亚瑟开口就开门见山，“我从来没有想过要伤害你，我所做一切，也许有错，但都是为了家族，为了莱恩集团，为了……乌瑟。”

她说到养父的名字时显然有些艰难，但她咬着牙说出来了。

亚瑟一时间不知所措，他猜不到莫嘉娜到底是什么意思，但有一点他可以肯定，莫嘉娜此时的情绪很不稳定——就像是牢笼里的一头困兽，除了用嘶吼来发泄之外，别无他法。

“没错，我承认莫德雷德是我雇佣的，车祸的事我很抱歉，我原本只想控制梅林，然后给他一笔钱让他离开你，但是我没想到你会跟他一起坐进那辆小破车，而且，”莫嘉娜吞咽了一下，盯着弟弟那张逐渐从震惊变为愤怒的脸，努力说完自己想说的话，“而且他并没有按照原定计划行事，我是说，我没有让他专门找一辆车……他做了很多我不知道的事，他早就不在我的控制之内了，比如这个，看看吧。”莫嘉娜尽量控制着语气。

亚瑟面目冷峻，对于莫嘉娜这番突如其来的坦白，他实在没有胃口消受。说来说去，她就是“出于好心”出了个主意，但这个主意延伸出来的大多罪责却与她无关……

亚瑟没有再去看莫嘉娜脸上到底还有没有一丝愧疚之色——也许有，也许没有，但都无所谓了。他对她生出了从来没有过的一种感受，这种感受叫失望。

出于好奇，亚瑟拿起桌子上那份协议，当他看到那如假包换的亲笔签名时，终于明白了那杯掺了“迷魂药”的牛奶的意义所在。

“这是莫德雷德狗急跳墙的作品，我事先不知情。他打电话问了我很多关于股份的事，我起了警觉，但我怕他伤害你，因此假装配合他演了这一出，但是，亚瑟，这不是我想要的。”莫嘉娜说着，从亚瑟手里拿回那份协议，在他的目瞪口呆下一撕为二，再重新扔回桌上。

“我想请你转告乌瑟，我不会也不想伤害家人，我是说，我不会再跟你争夺什么，我只想回到我的实验室，继续研究我的无忧宝系列，请他……请他不要剥夺我唯一的尊严。”莫嘉娜声音放轻，语气中带了一点恳求之意。

但他看到亚瑟抿得紧紧的嘴唇和盯着那份纸质协议的眼神。

“莫嘉娜，”亚瑟开口了，似乎是很不情愿地说：“父亲不会也不想伤害家人，他对你也许就像我现在对你的感受一样：是失望，这种失望是你做了一件又一件错事之后聚积出来的，你如果想取得他的原谅和信任，能不能把所有的事情都说清楚，和莫德雷德绝交？”

莫嘉娜看着弟弟，感到口中发苦，但她还是尽力诚恳地说：“亚瑟，如果时间能倒流，我发誓我再也不想做出那些莫名其妙的决定了，但是，但是现在……我为什么会倾尽一切保他出来，难道以你现在的智商想不通吗？”她深深吸了口气，眼中已有点点泪光，“我害怕，我不想坐牢，不想给潘德拉贡这个姓氏增加污点，更不想让乌瑟因我蒙羞，我还能做什么？我做什么才能让乌瑟对我感到满意？”

她忽然情绪激动起来，双手撑在亚瑟的办公桌上，身体前倾，瞪着眼睛说，“他从一开始就没有把我和你放在同一条起跑线上。我拼命地讨好他，凭自己的本事为集团开发最赚钱的产品，我竭尽所能做的每一件事他都当作没看见，你能明白吗亚瑟？我真正需要的是什么你能明白吗？”

就在这时，听闻消息的乌瑟急匆匆走进办公室，开口便以警告的语气呵斥养女：“莫嘉娜，你不去实验室来这里干什么？”  
他说完伸手拉过亚瑟的转椅，将他推离办公桌，仿佛站在对面的那个叫做“姐姐”的生物是个危险品的代名词。

莫嘉娜的脸部肌肉微妙地颤动了一下，她的怒火每一次都能被这个自己最爱的男人瞬间点燃。

“我有权利来向首席执行官汇报工作吧？我有权利来和我的弟弟问声好吧？你不是要我研究纯天然替代药品吗？独立实验室的预算出来了吗？员工架构怎么调整？替代药的初案开会讨论了吗……”

“住嘴！”乌瑟低沉地截断她的斥问，“不想让自己在那么多人面前丢脸的话就赶紧给我回去好好休息，想想怎么摆脱你那个小变态吧。”

莫嘉娜下意识地略一偏头，外面十几个看热闹的人头整齐划一地低了下去，假装各自忙碌起来。

一种糟糕的屈辱感从心底升腾，像是一瓶燃油浇在隐而不发的怒火上。

“你，你说我给你丢脸了？”莫嘉娜的胸部一起一伏，牙关渐渐咬紧。  
“难道不是吗？”乌瑟靠近一步，同样怒火中烧，“你在我面前还要装多久？”

“父亲……”被乌瑟一把推进角落的亚瑟站起来试图说些什么来缓解父女俩之间剑拔弩张的气氛。

乌瑟却向身后举起一只手掌示意他不必多说，“她敢出资一百万去保释一个杀人犯，一个不知廉耻的男 妓，还……”乌瑟不想说出有关那个小混混冒充亚瑟男朋友的事来，但还是刹不住地继续对着莫嘉娜骂道，“你做的那些事哪一桩不是给潘德拉贡家，给我这个做父亲的丢脸？你趁弟弟之危伤他害他夺他所有，现在却假心假意要来跟他汇报工作？莫嘉娜，你配做一个姐姐吗？”

“你配做一个父亲吗？”莫嘉娜忽然嘶声怒吼，她的眼睛里有睡眠不足引起的红血丝，此时却更像是喷渤欲发的火引，“乌瑟，别逼我说出你做的那些乱七八糟的事来。”

乌瑟没有立刻回应，他压制着某种念头，沉默不语地慢慢走向莫嘉娜，直到距离她只有两拳的距离，才凑到莫嘉娜的耳边，用只有两人之间能听清的声音说，“现在没人会相信你了，你把你自己搞臭了，而且，”他轻蔑地笑了一下，“你没有任何证据。”

莫嘉娜的身体轻轻颤抖着，两行眼泪控制不住地夺眶而出。乌瑟从她身边擦肩而过，临出门前头也不回地说道：“给你自己好好放个假，莫嘉娜。”

城市花园酒店的水晶吧，今晚被装饰得如同阿瓦隆湖畔的茂密树林，骑士团的每月聚会终于在暂停了三个月之后再次于重启日的假期里迎来了一次人数最多形式最隆重的重聚。

实际上，很多人都是来看亚瑟和梅林这对苦命鸳鸯的。

亚瑟提前一个小时就到了。他今天上身是一件白色衬衫配水蓝色休闲西装，下身是一条白色西装裤，之所以这么穿，是特意复制了兰斯洛特最初给他看的那张与梅林合照上的自己。

他站在酒吧的入口处，神情有些茫然，举止也有些拘束，尽管每一个进来的男人女人都对他的出席表现出了极大的热情与欢迎，但遗憾的是，他那糟糕的记忆迷雾中仅仅只有两三个是熟悉的面孔，有时候还会尴尬地张冠李戴一下。因此，高文和珀西就成了他临时的记忆助理，忙不迭地为他介绍这个介绍那个。

在这场滑稽而热闹的重新认识骑士们的开场戏中，最令大家印象深刻的是亚瑟的身后有一个垃圾桶，随着涌入酒吧的骑士越来越多，那个垃圾桶也开始渐渐发挥起了积极的作用。

“亚瑟，我以为再也见不到你了，我是加拉哈德，大三时，我在球场上差点撞断你的腰。这是我俩的合照，想起来了吗？”  
“……加拉哈德……哦天呐～你是球场上的坦克……呕……”

“我是崔斯坦，我其实是先认识的梅林，是他把你介绍给我们校友公益基金会的，谢谢你一贯的支持。”  
“崔斯坦，崔斯坦，等等，我记得你，你有个漂亮的女朋友……呕……”

亚瑟一边被大脑的复苏兴奋地折磨着，一边痛苦地转过身哇哇干呕，还好他已经颇有预见性地饿了一天，才没有呕出令人作呕的东西来。

就这样折腾了老半天，终于“接见”完了所有骑士，高文和珀西也忍不住舒了口气——今晚收获不小，这场聚会拖那么久才开也算是值了。大家的心情都不错。亚瑟一想到等会就要见到的梅林，更是紧张之中有些许兴奋，连双手掌心也微微地汗湿了。却就在这时，门口出现了一个本不应该出现的人。

“你来干什么？”高文第一个发现这位不速之客，直接一步跨出，将他堵在了门口。

随着他这一声呼叫，嘈杂的酒吧迅速陷入一种奇怪而敌对的安静，所有人的注意力都陆陆续续被吸引过来，只有高调的音乐节拍没来得及被人停止。

莫德雷德大模大样地走进门，身后的卡拉小心地举着手机，有点畏畏缩缩，不知是在录像还是直播。

“亚瑟。”莫德雷德只是瞥了一眼高文，就转向了亚瑟，“我是来要回我的财产的。”

酒吧里的音乐终于停了下来，高文听清了莫德雷德说的话，只是难以置信地又问了一遍：“你说什么？”

莫德雷德仍然对着亚瑟的方向重复道：“我们在一起这么久，我没想到原来你在外面还有男人……”

“你在胡说八道什么？”高文仍是急脾气地打断他。  
“我今天就是要在这么多人面前揭穿他的真面目，这个虚伪的男人，”莫德雷德迎着众人不知其解的目光大声喊道，“大家都看到那个新闻了吧？他和另一个男人当众亲热的视频，要知道，我和他在一起也有三年了，他出车祸后都是我在照顾他的，没想到他脚踏两只船，要不是他受伤失忆，谁知道他原来是这种人。”

“莫德雷德！”亚瑟的眉头皱了起来，愤怒回斥，“就算我再怎么失忆，也不可能丢失我看男人的品味，你根本就不是我的菜，别再枉费心思了，如果再不走，我就立刻报警了。”  
“呵，这就是你对我们三年感情的回应？我帮助你恢复健康你就这样一脚把我踢了？”  
“我们之间从来就没有开始过。”亚瑟维持着仅有的一点风度。

“别跟他啰嗦了，”一个人从人群里走出来，正是兰斯洛特，他对亚瑟说，“格温马上就要来了，如果他有种就直接跟警察去诉苦吧。”

莫德雷德脸色变了一变，随即冷冷地说道，“亚瑟，我还有五十万的财物在你家里，包括名牌手表、包、服装和我收藏的绝版邮票，我希望你能尽快还给我。”  
“你他 妈的有完没完？”高文盛怒之下，举起了吧台上一个盛着小零食的银质果盘作势要砸，吓得卡拉尖叫一声，缩手一抖，手机啪得掉在地上。

“别冲动，他就是来挑衅的，”兰斯洛特拦住高文说，“赶紧滚吧，再不滚，等警察来了你就滚不了了。”

莫德雷德回头看了一眼卡拉问道，“都拍下来了吗？”  
卡拉紧张地点点头。  
莫德雷德转回头，冷笑一声，“亚瑟，我过几天来拿东西，如果你都扔了，那就按原价给我钱就行了……”  
“等一下！”亚瑟忽然走向他。

莫德雷德看着他快步走过来，不知所措地退了两步。但亚瑟没有让他再退出门去，他只是上前一把抓住他的左手，想从他的中指上把那枚戒指转下来。莫德雷德很快明白了他这个举动的意思，立刻使出浑身解数想要摆脱亚瑟的钳制。

两人一抓一缩，在场骑士已经大致反应过来，好几个亚瑟的老朋友一拥而上，抱胳膊的抱胳膊，拦腰的拦腰，抓手的抓手，硬是让亚瑟成功地把戒指从莫德雷德擦红的手指上拔了下来。

“快滚！我这几天会天天陪着亚瑟，你要是敢去骚扰他，我就敢把你的腿打断！”高文再次举起果盘。  
莫德雷德故作害怕地倒退了几步，又在众人的一片驱赶声中竖了个中指，这才在卡拉的提示下躲进了电梯。

当一切恢复平静，亚瑟却感到有点沮丧。这一切发生得如此莫名其妙、令人厌憎、没完没了……如果自己的记忆不恢复彻底，就总感觉说什么话都是底气不足的样子，若不是因为身后站着这些“陌生”的好朋友，他恐怕连反驳的勇气都需要酝酿一下。

却就在这时，他发现几个好朋友的脸部表情发生了微妙的变化，他们的目光齐刷刷地投向了一个人。此人从酒吧的厕所里走出来，也许是因为刚好错过了刚才发生的事，他正惊讶地听着兰斯洛特的解释，听着听着，他的表情变得越来越严肃越来越厌恶。

他是梅林，是亚瑟已经在照片上看过无数遍的当初梅林，也是他在心中想象过无数遍的如今的梅林。

他好瘦，比照片上瘦了整整一圈——如果这是因为被绑架而造成的，亚瑟心中涌起了一种没来由的歉疚感，尽管真正该歉疚的是她的姐姐和那个小混混。

亚瑟盯着不远处的梅林，目光像是黏在了他的身上，好奇、兴奋、激动地探究着他忧愁的眉眼、挺拔的鼻梁、揉搓的双手和前进的脚步。

哦天呐，他正在走过来？！

“嗨……”梅林喉头干涩，在身后兰斯洛特温暖的注视下，对着日思夜想的亚瑟发出了一声微弱的问候。


	19. Chapter 19

十九、

“嗨！”亚瑟尽量让自己的声音听起来自然些。他差点就要伸出手去行个握手礼，但他还是忍住了，因为那个动作虽然很有礼貌，却显得过于生疏了。

“我是……梅林。”梅林说完这句就不知该继续说些什么了。

他能感受到亚瑟的浑身不自然，也许是因为紧张，可一个人如果面对的是生命中最熟悉最信任最依赖的人，除了求婚、结婚这些大时刻以外，他怎么会紧张到不自然？  
所以亚瑟是真的把他忘记了。

确认了这一点后，梅林的喉间比开口说话前更为干涩，胃里也开始翻腾起来。

亚瑟也意识到了这一点，但他无法假装兴奋，假装开心，假装自己对面前的这个男人爱入骨髓，他能做的就是顺心而为，慢慢地进入角色。

“我知道。呃，我是亚瑟……”亚瑟说完又自嘲地笑道，“这真是一句废话。”

梅林勉强露出一个礼貌的笑容，两人再次陷入尴尬的沉默之中。

亚瑟能用余光观察到不远处的高文、兰斯洛特等人正用无比期待的目光连手带口型地给他比划着什么。

半晌无语，只有暧昧却不合时宜的音乐被强行灌入所有人的耳朵。

亚瑟像是鼓足了勇气，但又有点语焉不详地打破了沉默：“这个周六你愿意……你愿意到我那儿去坐坐吗？”

梅林听清了这个问题，但他着实有点怀疑自己的听觉是不是足够应付现在的心情，于是他盯着亚瑟期待的眼睛认认真真地思考着这句话：亚瑟刚才问了一个问题，不，是发出了一个邀请，对自己这个陌生人发出了一个极为友好的邀请。

就在亚瑟眼中的期盼就要化为失望时，梅林躲开他的目光，轻轻地点了下头。

亚瑟如释重负地笑了。

下一秒，梅林慌张地说了声“对不起”后就转身朝厕所跑去。

亚瑟不知所以然地呆愣在原地，兰斯洛特放下酒杯跟着梅林跑进厕所。

梅林双手撑在洗手台上，大口地呼吸着不怎么新鲜的空气，他的眼里水汽迷蒙，眼眶红红的，怎么忍也忍不住的眼泪垂直落入瓷白色的洗手台里。

时隔几个月再次见到鲜活的亚瑟，他的心脏突然就变得脆弱无比，好似每多看亚瑟一眼，就会有一记记忆的重锤敲打在他的心尖上。他这几天辛苦积聚的力量，反复练习的问候语，在见到亚瑟的那一刹那全都烟消云散，化为空气中的默然。  
亚瑟不记得他了，但是亚瑟还活着，他们都还好好地活着，也许这样就够了。

厕所门被人小心翼翼地推开，梅林抬起头来看了一眼镜子里的兰斯洛特。兰斯洛特也把关切的眼神传递给了镜子里的他。

“我没事，就是……有点头晕，还有点……想吐。”梅林不好意思地低下头，打开水龙头毫无意义地洗起手来。

兰斯洛特挑了挑眉，看着他的动作认真地安慰道：“没吐出来算不错了。”他忽然像是想到什么似的哑然失笑，走上前拍了拍梅林的肩膀，“放松，给他也给你自己多点时间。慢慢来。”

再次面对亚瑟，梅林用一杯冰凉的啤酒压制住了自己满腔满腹火一般炽热的情感。亚瑟同样端了一杯鸡尾酒小啜小饮以掩饰自己一不小心流露出的陌生与无措。

两人都不想当众表演“相见不如怀念”的戏码，于是颇有默契地挪动脚步，一起来到这层楼的户外露台。

露台的棚架上缠绕着新鲜的绿植枝丫，夜风一吹，淡淡的清香沁入心脾，让人不由自主地安下心来。

梅林和亚瑟端着各自的“镇定剂”，面向繁华都市的炫彩夜幕，隔着一臂的距离，一时不知从何说起。

“你还好吗？”还是亚瑟主动发问，他实在有太多的问题想问了，“身体恢复得怎么样了？”  
“还不错。”梅林舔了舔被风吹干的嘴唇，没有去看亚瑟，“都是兰斯洛特照顾得好，还有我的心理医生，芙丽雅，她帮了我很大的忙。”

亚瑟点点头，默默地在大脑的搜索引擎里输入了“芙丽雅”三个字，可惜的是，“搜索结果未予显示。”

梅林偷瞄了他一眼，忽然觉得他现在的样子有点好笑，禁不住嘴角露出了一丝淡淡的笑容。

“她叫我代她向你问好。”梅林温和地说道，“你们之前没见过面，只通过一次电话。”  
亚瑟转过头，有点小小的意外，又有点感动于梅林的善意与敏感。他挠了挠额头，不好意思地笑道：“我就算见过她，现在也不一定想得起来。”

说完他就立刻意识到在梅林面前说这个话肯定不太合适。果然，梅林的面色瞬间就黯淡了下去。

亚瑟有些慌乱地解释：“我，我是说，我的意思是……”  
“没关系，亚瑟，我能理解，我不会怪你的。”梅林抬起头，真诚地直视着亚瑟。  
“我很抱歉。”亚瑟脱口而出。  
“不用抱歉，不是你的错。”梅林看着他，“我们都是受害者。”

亚瑟想到了自己的姐姐，淡淡的忧伤爬上眉梢，他点了点头，难过地说道：“梅林，我不求你能原谅伤害你的人，虽然始作俑者基本可以确定是我的家人。我只希望，你能再给我多一点时间，不要因为这件事的发生就……就此离开我。这个请求对你来说不太公平，我知道，在发生这样糟糕至极的事情后，也许远离我和我的家人才是你现阶段最正确的选择，但是我想了很多天，我……”

亚瑟的脸庞在屋内灯光的映衬下泛起一层薄薄的红晕，他谨慎地组织着语言，尽量让自己看起来不像是个自私的混蛋，“我看到了很多我们之间过去的照片……还在我仅存的一点点关于大学生活的记忆中寻到了有关你的蛛丝马迹。那种感觉，就好像，就好像欣赏着一个克隆的自己经历过如此美妙的一段感情生活。”

梅林的喉结轻轻滑动了一下，他重新将目光从亚瑟的脸上转移到绚烂的光影中。

“我知道这些话一定不是你想听到的，但是我不能欺骗你，不能给你一罐掺了水的蜂蜜，我也不想成天羡慕那个克隆人，更不想就此放手，假装这段感情没有发生过。我想要找回缺失的记忆，找回失去的生活，找回真正的自己，我想要重新成为一个完整的亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”亚瑟向梅林走近一步，盯着他刀削似的侧脸用坚定而温柔的声音问道，“我可以邀请你帮助我一起完成这个劫后余生的愿望吗？梅林？”

第二天早上，当亚瑟在空荡荡的房间里醒来，回味着昨晚在酒吧里和梅林说过的每一句话时，他的手机提示音响了。他一把抓起手机，期盼着是已经交换了新号码的梅林，但，信息是兰斯洛特发来的。

“莫德雷德怎么会知道你昨天要来参加骑士团聚会的？具体的时间地点我可都是在你换了门锁以后才告诉你的。好好想想。”

看完这条消息，亚瑟睡意全无，他迅速起床查看房间，用一根探测棒把已经探过五六遍的整个卧室和外间的起居室、厨房、客卧等等又探了一遍，事实证明，家里没有微型摄像头，该拆的都拆了。

他撸了几下乱蓬蓬的头发，凝神思考了一阵，忽然把目光投向了自己的手机。是的，属于莫德雷德的东西在他被捕后的第二天就被亚瑟扔进了垃圾桶，其实不多，也就是一些衣物用品，但是，亚瑟一直忽略了一样东西，那就是手机——莫德雷德买给他的手机。

还没来得及换衣服出门买新手机，就又有数条提示音响起。  
这一次，都是骑士团的兄弟们发来的视频链接。

原来是莫德雷德把卡拉所拍的视频经过一番刻意剪辑在网上曝了光。一时间，不明真相的吃瓜群众们众说纷纭，大家根据这些天陆续爆出的几条新闻结合看似确凿的视频证据，自行脑补出了各种各样有关纨绔子弟私生活混乱，性向变态，一脚踏两船，忘恩负义的秘辛丑闻来。

莫德雷德的行径并不是心血来潮，他确实是因为弹尽粮绝、走投无路了。莫嘉娜早期给的那点绑架梅林的经费早就全部花完，廉价酒店肯定是住不起了，养父母的乡村小屋也被贴了封条，门前的道路上装上了监控，有时还会有不知来调查什么的警车停在路上。

他如今虽然保释在外，但他明显能觉察得到公诉方的虎视眈眈，他不想惹是生非，只能选择和卡拉流落街头，有那么两次，他们冒险选择了白天在外游荡，天黑后从后院翻篱笆墙再翻窗进入自己家，找些食物和值钱的东西，天不亮再翻出来。

他联系过莫嘉娜，希望她再出一笔钱，但莫嘉娜自己也是事业受阻、捉襟见肘，而且两人几次通话都以响亮的咒骂结束，关系降到了冰点。因此莫德雷德不想再继续等待下去了，他清除自己的实力和身份——一个一无所有的蝼蚁。保释并不意味着人身自由，警方的调查还在继续，公诉方一天没有放过他，他就一天不得安宁，现如今他最需要做的事情就是弄一笔快钱立刻离开卡美洛。

正因如此，昨天到骑士团聚会上去胡闹不过就是个明目张胆的敲诈小伎俩罢了，他孤注一掷的事情现在才刚起了个头。

这天上午，当这条“原配痛诉富二代在外包养小三，薄情寡义当众抢回婚戒”的视频因其三方性别特殊，主角身份特殊的关系，播放量在各大平台达到了顶峰时，莱恩集团的首席秘书尼枚接到了一个未知电话。对方是一个变声器处理过的声音，但他一开口，尼枚就辨认出来，这正是亚瑟刚住院时她曾经接到过但并不屑于与其对话的那个人。

乌瑟办公室里，尼枚在乌瑟的示意下，打开了手机免提，那个声音机械而古怪地提出了最新的要求：“……两小时内打三百万封口费到我指定的账户，不然我每隔一天发一条劲爆视频，保证绝对劲爆不打码，有亚瑟的也有莫嘉娜的。想想卡美洛人民看到你们家两个潘德拉贡都被同一个男人迷得神魂颠倒的样子……”

乌瑟脸色铁青，听到此处他已经猜出了敲诈人的身份，一想到莫嘉娜竟然会跟这种无名小人合作，甚至把亚瑟送入狼口，他就恨得咬牙切齿，头脑发胀。

他一把抓起桌上的手机，愤怒地咆哮道：“闭嘴！滚开！你以为你是谁？一个臭不要脸的死变态，一个下贱愚蠢的狗杂种！哦对，你还上过什么狗屁电影学院？呵呵，演技拙劣的小丑，还想当演员？从一开始你就是个专业卖屁股的！我告诉你，从潘德拉贡家里你别想再拿到一个铜板，一个都别想！尼枚，报警！”

被狠狠挂断通话的莫德雷德揉着嗡嗡作响的耳朵，在脸上抹了一把好似被喷了一脸的口水，好不容易才忍住没把电话筒当作救生锤砸向公用电话亭的玻璃。

轰隆隆——一声春雷炸响，豆大的雨点随之倾泻而下，莫德雷德的心也如这春雨一般阴冷连绵。好，乌瑟骂得好，骂得爽，既然都撕破脸皮了，那就不用继续遮遮掩掩了，大家一起来玩票大的吧。我若活得不好，你们也别想过得舒服！

周六下午，被友人们刻意梳洗装扮后的梅林暂时褪去数月来被病痛困扰的单薄孱弱，在兰斯洛特和高文的护送下来到了亚瑟的公寓楼里，在两人不断的鼓励和保安诧异的注视下，精神面貌还算焕然一新的梅林忐忑地进入了电梯，一路盯着跳跃的数字，几番深呼吸后站在了自己熟悉无比的家门前。

第一眼便是门上的密码锁。梅林的手指在离数字键上一厘米处无声无息地假意按下几个数字，然后叹了口气，摇摇头——密码不可能再是以前那一串数字了。

就在他打算数着“一、二、三”去按响门铃时，门被打开了。身着红色T恤牛仔裤，看上去像是个健硕的运动员的亚瑟朝呆立的梅林露齿一笑。

“也许是心灵感应。”亚瑟侧身做了个请进的手势，但随即看到梅林悬在密码锁上的手，他猜到了梅林之前想做的事，有些不好意思地说，“其实，我想设置成原来那个密码的，不过，我不太确定原来的那个到底是我们当中谁的生日，呃……”  
“不，不，没必要。没有这个必要。”梅林微笑着强调了一下进了屋。

两人之间在关门后又回到了酒吧再见时的那一刻，空气中只有淡淡的尴尬和小小的紧张。

“喝点什么吗？”亚瑟只好拿出了“主人”的样子。  
梅林却像是没听见似地一动不动。

亚瑟瞄了他一眼，便明白了。梅林在观察着这个家，这个曾经也属于他的家的家。

亚瑟没有去打扰梅林的思绪，他静静地看着梅林，随着他逐一描摹的视线，也再次把自己家中的摆设细细观察了一遍。他注意到梅林在书柜和墙面上停留的时间尤其长，渐渐湿润的眼睛昭示着他激荡的内心。

许是意识到了自己的失态，梅林突然眨了几下泛红的眼睛，偏过头飞快地轻拭了一下眼角，转而问亚瑟，“我，我可以帮你整理一下书柜吗？”

亚瑟耸耸肩，挑挑眉，表示没有问题，但同时他也想借此调节下气氛：“不过你一来就开始做家务，是不是太勤快了些？你以前也是这样的吗？”  
“习惯了。”梅林无奈地表示。  
“是和我在一起之后习惯的？”亚瑟好奇地追问。

梅林走到书柜前，开始拿出一些书来，他没有回头，戏谑地回道：“你一直都很自恋，喝醉的时候会误认为自己是一统天下的国王。我刚认识你的时候，你还是个‘勤政爱民，凡事亲力亲为’的好国王，而我们在一起一年后，你就开始暴露你好吃懒做的真面目，美其名曰“不屑于将时间花在过多无用的私事上”，是的，因为从那时候起，你就开始沉溺于扮演一个日理万机的国王陛下，连我也‘有幸’成了你的贴身男仆兼……，”梅林及时刹了车，没有把比较敏感的那个称谓说出口，他捧出几本书掩饰性地笑道：“简而言之，是的。”

亚瑟饶有兴致地看着他，靠着墙，双臂抱起于胸前，继续追问：“你做‘仆人’的时候也是这样伶牙俐齿的吗？”  
梅林轻轻哼笑了一下，“等你恢复了记忆，你会意识到，现在这个时候的我已经是最温和的我了。”

亚瑟将嘴巴张成一个O型，露出一个难以置信的表情。  
梅林的笑意未退，转身继续理他的书去。

“无意冒犯，不过我好像有点明白为什么失忆前的我会看上你这样一个貌不惊人的家伙了。”亚瑟合上嘴，试图在语言上赚回点什么，同时，他也由衷地喜欢现在这样的感觉——一种迅速形成的亲近感和安全感。

这是之前和自称照顾他三年的莫德雷德相见时从来不曾有过的感觉。也许正是因为和梅林之间不需要培养或吹嘘什么，有些感觉或者说感情自然而然地就这么产生了。正如他从酒吧里见到梅林的“第一面”起，他就自内而外地止不住地紧张。如果不是因为曾经刻骨铭心地爱过，面对一个只在朋友的口中和照片中听过见过的“陌生朋友”，他又怎么会像一个动不动就一见钟情的青春期男孩一样说紧张就紧张呢？

如果没有事先排演过的话，旁人一定难以想象才第二次见面的他们是怎么做到如此这般相辅相成的。但事实如此，他们之间刚才那番对话从未提前排练，却就像是一对历久弥新的情侣一样默契十足。亚瑟现在甚至能想象得到背对自己的梅林是什么表情——他含蓄的微笑中一定蕴藏着小小的得意。

思及此处，亚瑟的嘴角不禁勾起一个漂亮的弧度，脑神经却毫无征兆地刺痛了一下，仿佛汪洋大海中某个生活片段的重要记忆点就要呼之欲出。他调整着呼吸，按压着太阳穴，努力搜刮着那个片段，脚却往厕所的方向偷偷移动，以防自己突然想吐。

可就在这时，门铃响了。亚瑟所有美好与痛苦的感觉一下子被打断了。

梅林放好书，回过头，和揉了揉脑袋的亚瑟对视了一眼，再次笑道：“让我猜猜，是外卖？”

亚瑟不置可否，走到猫眼前探望了一下，然后装作无奈地打开门，从外卖小哥手里接下一大袋香气袭人的食物，给了一张价值不菲的钞票作为小费，转头迎接梅林微微侧着的笑脸。

“瞧，事实胜于雄辩。”梅林走过来，帮着亚瑟在桌上打开食物袋，开始准备丰盛的晚餐。  
“什么事实？”亚瑟要单手取出一盒还烫手的奶油蘑菇汤。

梅林眼明手快地双手去接，动作迅捷得显然是怕他失手撒了。两人的手指不经意间触碰到一起，心中掀起一阵波澜，眼睛却各自处变不惊地瞄向别处。

“你是个家务盲、烹饪盲的事实。除了叫外卖，我想不出你会用什么煮熟的东西来招待我。”梅林抬眼，正好对上亚瑟深沉的注视，他立刻垂下眼，继续摆上食物，“我记得这家实行环保经营，不给餐具。”

他走到厨柜前，熟稔地拉开靠近电炉灶的第一格抽屉，取出两副刀叉，又伸手从上方的厨柜里取出两个大圆盘，然后在亚瑟若有所思的目光中摆好餐具。

亚瑟撇撇嘴一笑，“想必你也知道我们家的红酒都放在哪儿？”

梅林听到他用了“我们家”这个主语，心头不禁一暖，但双眉一皱假意不满地说，“这算是……一种考验吗？”然后指了指亚瑟故意用身体挡住的一个与厨柜同色系的开放式酒柜说，“我不知道你失忆后的习惯，但你以前其实不怎么喝酒，因为我们工作日通常各忙各的，只有周末才会搞一顿像样的正餐，因此酒柜常年空着，有时候我去超市买菜时才会顺手捎一瓶回家。”

梅林说完静静地看着亚瑟，亚瑟也静静地回望着他。梅林忽然感到一阵莫名的失落，他知道亚瑟其实一直都在试图搜寻着他所说的这些生活琐事，但他也很清楚，就算他再怎么努力地挥出解说的魔法杖，亚瑟也不可能像是被施了魔法一般，晃一下脑袋后就能唤起所有的记忆……

“我们从没有分过手，对吧？”亚瑟忽然问。  
梅林稍稍一愣，坚定地回道，“不，我们从没分开过。”他说完低下头去摆弄桌上的食品袋，用杂七杂八的声音来掩饰自己的一声叹息。

亚瑟慢慢地走近他，淡淡的男士香水味迫使梅林再次抬起头来。

“我们一直都是这样生活的吗？”亚瑟继续追问。

梅林停下手上无谓的动作，点点头，用心感受着亚瑟的近在咫尺，感受着他眼中的不太确定和诚心诚意，心跳得就像两人初次在学院楼顶平台上互诉衷肠时那么快，脸上晕出微醺的红光。

“我……我姐姐从我醒来后就开始欺骗我，她把……那个陌生人塞到我的身边，塞进我们的家里，混淆我的视听，阻碍我记忆恢复的进程……”亚瑟哽咽着，像一个委屈的孩子。

梅林的心抽紧了，一只手自然而然地举起来想要拂上亚瑟的脸颊，但当手指快要触到柔软的肌肤时他还是犹豫了，毕竟现在的他们之间什么都不是，即使他再渴望触碰也必须以礼相待。

但就在他缩起手指想要放下时，亚瑟微一倾身，一偏头，把半边脸主动贴在了他干燥温热的掌心上。

在那一刹那，梅林体内的血液就像平静清澈的青绿色湖水缓缓流淌，胸中的暖意犹如被海边初生的金太阳温柔照拂——一场粗糙暗沉的黑白色旧梦终于迎来了色彩亮丽的梦醒时分，就连梦中独自徘徊的那条无尽的路都洒满了春光下粉红色的花瓣，不再让人感到孤独与彷徨。

“我可以抱抱你吗？”亚瑟再近一步，用极轻柔的声音询问。  
梅林没有听清他的问题，他恍恍惚惚地点着头，不想分辨自己身处虚幻还是现实。

但亚瑟接下来的动作让他彻底地认识到了：这是个有温度的人，一个实实在在的人，是他在最艰难的时刻依然全心全意记挂的人。

亚瑟试探地握住梅林的双手，将它们围到自己的腰上，然后用自己的双臂把他整个人拥入怀中，胸膛贴上胸膛，下巴轻轻地搁在对方的肩膀上。

“谢谢你。”亚瑟的声音熟悉而温暖。

梅林心里一震，闭上了眼睛，一滴苦尽甘来的眼泪滑落到亚瑟的肩头。

两人的拥抱纯粹而悠长，像是两个在寒冷中互相取暖的人，谁也不舍得先推开对方，直到其中一个人的肚子不合时宜地“咕噜咕噜”起来。


	20. Chapter 20

二十、

吃饭时除了偶尔互相偷看一眼，亚瑟和梅林都出奇一致地保持着微妙的沉默。当然，他们的沉默中没有了焦虑和尴尬，有的只是默契和庆幸。

吃完饭，梅林主动承担起了整理餐桌的工作。  
亚瑟也想帮点什么，但梅林却说：“看看我帮你重新整理过的书柜有什么不一样。”

亚瑟充满好奇地来到书柜前。  
书柜被莫德雷德起底翻动过一次，原因不言而喻，他不想让亚瑟看到任何有可能促使记忆恢复的日记、信件、书签或是作为礼物赠予的限量版等等。虽然亚瑟也曾运气很好地发现了隐藏版的梅林菜谱，但整体上，他把每一本书都仔细检查过了，再也没找到第二件有关梅林的纸制品。

但是刚才梅林一进门就开始整理书柜，显然是因为他对这一片看似归纳有序的书籍重新恢复原状有极大的信心。

“所以，”亚瑟忍不住大声询问在厨房里忙活的梅林，“它们现在是回到最原始的位子了？”

厨房传来一声“是的”。

直到梅林忙完所有事，拿着几页纸走过来，眼拙的亚瑟才好不容易找到了一点书柜的异样，他的手指点在几本书上，不解地问：“为什么这个系列被拆开放了？”

梅林微笑中有一点点狡黠：“你快要找到真正的答案了，还差一点点，不过，我得走了，兰斯洛特来接我了，一会儿就到。”

亚瑟活跃的表情立时一垮，变成失望。

梅林赶紧递上手中的几页纸：“我理了下厨房，这个，是在烤箱里发现的。”

亚瑟接过一看，正是那天被莫德雷德迷晕后签下的股权转让书，想来是那人还没仔细处理好这份原件就被警察上门带走了，没想到自己从来不开炉灶烤箱，竟然从没有发现烤箱里还有这个。虽然现在这份东西毫无用处，但他十分感谢梅林帮他找到了源文件。

“谢谢你。”亚瑟刚一开口，脑子就像被什么锐器猛地一击，闪过一个清晰的镜头。

那是他上大一的时候，那天的天气格外晴朗，他和已经混熟了的几个同学走在去足球场的路上。高文边走边练习带球，亚瑟在他身边不停地拦截，不幸一脚踢偏，足球掉入路边的下沉式广场中，滚了三、四十级台阶后砸到了一个黑发男孩的背上。正在看书的男孩反应倒是灵敏，伸出长臂反手一捞，及时止住了足球的继续下落，他捧起球转过身，仰脸朝台阶上望去。

温柔的夕阳照在一张隔老远也不能忽视的漂亮面孔上。

亚瑟看到他的第一眼就愣住了，以至于忘记了要球。于是高文在他的身边粗鲁地大喊一声：“喂，扔上来！”

那男孩看了看手中的球，很认真地往上一抛，球在距离四、五个台阶处再次自由落体。

“书呆子，用点力！”亚瑟身边的朋友们纷纷笑起来。

那男孩接到球，又朝上望了一眼，干脆蹲下身去收拾了摊在身边的书本和背包，然后缓步走了上来。

他每往上走一级，亚瑟的心就加速跳动一拍，直到男孩安安静静地把球送到高文手里。

高文嘲笑道：“现在是周六下午，是运动时间。看你埋头苦读的样子就知道你是个呆头。”

强壮的小伙子们毫无节制地哈哈大笑，但不包括亚瑟。

黑发男孩懒得理会，只是习惯性地抿紧嘴唇，无奈地摇摇头，没说什么就走了，但是走出三、四步后，就听到背后传来一声：“谢谢你。”

男孩转头，看到那个他一开始就注意到了却没再敢多看两眼的金发帅哥对着他昂了昂下巴，佯装随随便便地问道：“你叫什么名字？”

无意中记起二人初遇的亚瑟把那几张纸猛地往梅林手里一塞，转身冲向卫生间，抱着马桶就是一阵狂吐。

梅林虽然已经有了一些心理准备，但看到亚瑟毫无征兆地突然发愣又突然扶额再到突然呕吐，多少还是被震惊到了一点，尤其是听到亚瑟在卫生间里发出一声又一声掏空五脏的声音，梅林的心也不由自主地跟着难受起来。

痛苦的事情总算告一段落，收拾好自己的亚瑟脸上还带着清洗后的水珠，有点蔫蔫地走出卫生间，见梅林迎面递来一杯清水，顿时舒心了不少。

“每次都要这样吐吗？”梅林心疼地看着他。  
“盖伊斯配的药疗效比较缓慢，但不会伤身。我也不是每次都吐得那么厉害，有几次想起些不重要的事，恶心一下也就完了。”  
“盖伊斯也来了？”  
“你知道他？”  
“以前听你说起过，但从没见过。”  
“他很厉害的，改天介绍你们认识认识，反正他也已经知道有你这个人物的存在了。你睡眠不好，盖伊斯在这方面的治疗很有一套，可以为你对症下药。”

梅林点头，有点担忧地注视着还能把话说利索的亚瑟。就在这时，他手里的手机震动了一下，他朝屏幕上看了一眼无奈地说道：“兰斯洛特在楼下等我了。我该走了。”

“……”亚瑟跟着他走向大门，欲言又止。

梅林走得很慢，想了想还是不忘临走前唠叨两句：“经常吐的话胃可得好好养着，还是得注意饮食，少喝冰汽水，少吃极辣的食物，明天我给你带点鸡汤来，增强免疫力，对了，你冰箱里没鸡蛋了，你早上起来如果来得及就给我打个视频电话，我教你怎么煎鸡蛋，明天带鸡汤时再给你带点新鲜鸡蛋来……还有，我刚才理东西时还看到……”

“梅林！”  
“嗯？”  
“你别走了。”  
“？”

亚瑟走上前，握住梅林的手一翻，从他手里拿过一个新手机，按到那个号码，接通后也不打招呼就直接说道：“他不走了，我需要他，这里也是他的家。”

手机那头的兰斯洛特明显是愣了一下才皱眉说：“我说你失忆了，脾气怎么一点没失呢？你把手机给他，要不要留下得由他自己做主，不然别怪我来个深夜夺人。”

哪知亚瑟把手机从耳朵旁移开，却并没有交到梅林手中，只是用可怜兮兮的目光看着他问：“我刚才都吐光了，晚上肯定又要饿得睡不着，再叫份外卖还是你亲自下厨随便做点什么好啊？”

梅林明知他又使出了最擅长的诱骗术，但一想到他刚刚那个狂吐不止的可怜模样，心里早就舍不得放不下了。

他从亚瑟的掌心里抠出自己的手机，不得已地对兰斯洛特说：“兰斯，我就……不回去了吧，他吐了没人照顾……”

“行行行，”兰斯洛特对于这个结果毫不意外，“就知道你这辈子都逃不出他的手掌心。”

梅林的脸一下子红到耳根。

“那我走了，明天给你送衣服来。”兰斯洛特说完就利索地挂了，但梅林还是听到了他的一点点小抱怨：“我就不该来……”

吃了梅林亲手做的夜宵三明治，亚瑟满足地打了个饱嗝，心情好得无以复加。

两人磨磨蹭蹭地收拾停当，因为记忆不在同一个平行世界，倒也没有出现忆当年的喋喋不休，只是有时候会莫名其妙地相视一笑，好像各自想到了什么舒心的事，就这么深深浅浅地磨到了入睡时间，亚瑟摸了摸鼻子，试探性地进入“睡在哪里”这个话题。

“呃……你……”亚瑟只是开了个头。

“我睡客房。”梅林就心知肚明地接上了话。

家里有两间客房，有一间稍大的是莫德雷德睡过的，梅林指了指另一间偏小的：“我记得有现成的床上用品，我可以自己搞定。”

亚瑟茫然地点了点头，说不出胃里那只蝴蝶扇动的是失望的翅膀还是渴望的翅膀。

“其实，如果你不介意的话……”亚瑟顿了顿，忽然觉得今天的自己过于“勇猛”了，他赶紧解释说，“我不是那个意思……我是说……”犹豫半天，亚瑟沮丧地叹气，“对不起，我还是操之过急了。我原本想恢复得快一些，比如，比如说做个实验，就是你躺在我的身边，看我能想起点什么……”

“亚瑟，别说对不起。”梅林真诚地笑着，“我怎么会怪你呢？”

亚瑟的眼中闪现出一丝惊喜与希望。

“但是，”梅林略带忧郁地说，“我的精神状态也是刚有好转。其实我也一直在服用药物，芙丽雅对我的诊断是创伤后应激障碍，刚开始的时候我必须每晚都开着灯才能入睡，但睡不到两小时就会被噩梦惊醒，往往还伴随着痛哭和尖叫。我绝不是不想和你同床共枕，实际上，能再次见到你并且触摸到你是我在地下室里支撑自己活下去的信念。”

想到那些可怕的日子，梅林的鼻子有点酸，他微微垂目，调整自己的心态，润了润嗓子继续说道：“感谢上帝，感谢兰斯洛特和所有帮助过我的人，我现在真的好多了，能吃能喝，只是我怕我惊醒的时候会吓到你，我怕……”

“你还怕自己半夜变成狼人或者现出狗狗的原形吗？”亚瑟调侃道。

梅林被他逗笑了，双眉舒展：“也许真有这个可能，只要能变回来就行。”他也把担忧转成了调侃：“说实话，我是不想半夜再起床给你做第二顿夜宵了。”

亚瑟一想也对，真要是想起点什么了，深更半夜的吐一次，要想再睡个回笼觉可就难了。

两人达成了“慢慢来”的共识，互道晚安后各自回房。

亚瑟没有关门睡觉的习惯，关了灯躺下后就留意着走道另一头房间里的动静。

过了好一会儿，亚瑟起床蹑手蹑脚地来到门口探头张望，发现房间里大灯已关，小台灯却是亮着的，他不知道梅林睡着了没有，但一想到他所经历的那些痛苦折磨，就免不了心生层层愧疚。

说起来，自己前些天对这个男人的感情还只是停留在一种简单的同情上，从兰斯洛特告诉他的梅林被禁锢时候的两三事可以推测，梅林自己真正经历过的煎熬远比兰斯洛特轻描淡写说出来的要严重得多。

但随着碎片式的记忆渐渐涌出，再通过这两次的面对面相处，亚瑟才意识到，梅林对自己来说是多么得与众不同。同情的感觉依然还在，但更多的是心疼、欣赏和正在快速发芽的爱慕。

对于梅林表现出来的只字不提那些黑暗日子的敏感与脆弱，亚瑟并不会由此觉得他缺乏男子气概，相反，他觉得他真实又坚强，充满了外柔内刚的气质。而在刚才情不自禁拥抱他的那一刻，他能清晰地感受到梅林身体的微微颤抖——梅林试图在一种礼貌的姿态中表达自己对亚瑟的想念，当然，还有埋在心底的深爱。

亚瑟清楚地知道自己对梅林的感情在现阶段还达不到像梅林对自己的那般深沉。但他对未来的自己充满了信心，一方面他正在复苏的细枝末节的回忆中慢慢探索出原始的爱的足迹；另一方面，即使他日后想不起来更多细节，他也想要跟梅林这样的男人发展出一段亲密的关系。

梅林太迷人了，像一个多情善感、温柔大度的王子，一颦一笑、一举一动全都牢牢地牵动着自己的心。哦，当然，他需要再吃多点，变得更结实些，让他的身心恢复得更健康。明天问问他愿不愿意一起去健身吧？

亚瑟对着那扇打开的门，脸上浮现出一抹憧憬美好未来的笑容。

第二天早晨，亚瑟是被空气中一股浓郁的香气熏醒的。他闭着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地猜测着一定是新来的那个厨师用冰箱里最后两个鸡蛋做了香喷喷的鸡蛋三明治。

“太阳晒屁股了！”

哗啦啦，窗帘被拉开，一个欢快的声音伴着强烈的晨光一起冲击着亚瑟的听觉和视觉神经。

那只欢快的小鸟用身体挡住了一部分刺眼的阳光，继续欢快地吟唱：“啊，你都不知道我有多想念这样一个完美的早晨，看你皱着眉头和鼻子把脑袋埋进被子，看你厌恶地翻个身，趴在床上痛苦地呻 吟，最终却因为抵不住美食的诱惑而艰难地翻下床爬去洗手间……”

话音未落，只见亚瑟一个翻身跌下床四肢并用地冲进洗手间，紧接着便是一阵突如其来的晨吐。

梅林愣在原地，但很快反应过来这是怎么回事，赶紧去端了一杯水来。

亚瑟冲完马桶，晃荡着轻飘飘的身体站起来，接过梅林手里的半杯水一口气喝光，然后用一种奇怪的眼神盯着他。

“为什么让我一大早先想起来的是这个？这个……魅力四射又令人惊惧的晨间魔法秀。”

梅林噗嗤一下咧嘴开心地笑起来，这是他得救以来第一次如此开怀地笑，就连亚瑟也被他明媚的笑容打动，情由心生，忍不住揽过他的脑袋，在他突兀的颧骨上重重地落下一个吻。

这突如其来的甜蜜把梅林震得呆若木鸡。亚瑟自己也觉得非常意外：这个吻是怎么发生得如此自然和谐的？

但是亚瑟就是亚瑟，即使丢失了一部分记忆，他也是当年那个大胆询问梅林名字的亚瑟。他的视线落在梅林半张着的嘴上，吞了一下口水，喃喃低语：“我们……要不要……”

他想说什么梅林已然猜到了，但梅林并不想让此时的亚瑟如愿，他闭上嘴巴，倒退两步，狡黠地眨了下眼睛说：“不，亚瑟，我们应该悠着点，尤其是你，先把你动不动就吐的毛病治好个九成，我可不想……”说到这里，梅林的思绪早已快进到两人赤条条翻滚的那一幕，他蓦地脸一热，转身就走，“快洗澡刷牙吧。”

两人刚吃完简单的早餐，亚瑟就抢着收拾，梅林看着笨手笨脚的亚瑟，忍不住揶揄他：“其实就你现在这样半失忆的状态，也挺好的。”

亚瑟大力摇头：“不不不，别以为我不知道，这样会让我在你面前看起来像个失忆的傻子。”  
“把‘看起来像’换成‘就是’。””  
“别这样梅林，等我彻底恢复记忆后我会找到你的把柄的。”  
“我等着。”

两人互开玩笑，气氛再次升温，几乎就要忘了那些曾经发生过的糟心事。

但现实总是不能顺人心如人愿。

电话响了，是尼枚打来的，她急惶惶地向亚瑟宣布了一个消息：乌瑟不见了，她怀疑他们被人劫持了。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点匆忙结束。心境不在，亚梅有缘再见啦。

第二十一章

时间回到莫嘉娜向亚瑟示好却被乌瑟无情地赶出办公室的那一天说起，那一天，失魂落魄的她提出了存在银行保险箱里的最后一笔储备款，约见了走投无路的莫德雷德。

“五十万，帮我做一件事。”莫嘉娜把一个密码箱扔到莫德雷德租的“小时房”里。

莫德雷德盯着箱子，表情没有太大变化，只是再抬眼时，戏谑之情显露无疑：“这点钱能干什么？跟我再约一次回头炮？”

莫嘉娜咬了咬嘴唇，忍住发怒的冲动，真诚发问：“你和我在一起一直都只是为了钱吗？”

莫德雷德双手交叉放在桌子上，上身慢慢前倾，用一种轻蔑的口吻回道：“除了钱，我们之间难道还有别的什么？”

莫嘉娜漠然，但心里却无论如何也抹不掉那一丝感伤。

从出生起她就没有感受过来自家庭或长辈的关爱。她生性偏冷淡，因为不怎么会“讨人喜欢”，在儿童福利院里一直待到十岁才被人收养，也是从那时候起才开始慢慢明白了所谓的家庭温暖。但她最初是有疑心的，甚至因为某些道听途说的恶劣事件，还存了一点不为人知的戒心——那个衣着光鲜、英俊潇洒的中年男人为何要收养她这个还差两年就到限制年龄的“大龄儿童”。

后来看到病榻上的伊格莱恩本人以及她小时候的照片时，莫嘉娜就有点明白了。不知为什么，那时候她的那点戒心反而消除了。也许是看到了太多乌瑟对妻子的一往情深，尤其是后几年里为了治好伊格莱恩的病，不惜一切代价地尝试了各种医疗手段。不夸张地说，乌瑟的躁郁症就是他自己在那几年里折腾出来的。

莫嘉娜眼见着美丽的养母日渐消瘦，病情之重从轮椅缠绵到了床榻，直到最后在一抔土里长眠不醒，而乌瑟也从此以后陷入了旷日持久的痛苦中。这时的莫嘉娜才惊恐地发现自己的情窦初开似乎给错了对象。但她认了，她不想刻意压抑这种不伦情感的快速滋长，她甚至用“没有血缘关系，只要不越界就好”的想法来说服了自己。

但是，她没有想到的是，越不越界的主动权其实并不掌握在她手里。

伊格莱恩死后第二年，莫嘉娜十六岁。  
那天是亡妻忌日，亚瑟因球队训练崴了脚，在家由保姆照顾，乌瑟只带了莫嘉娜去墓园祭奠。

不知是不是情不自制的关系，乌瑟离开墓地后一直心事重重、沉默寡言，车开着开着就偏了道，莫嘉娜本来想提醒他，但他却说：“天意使然，不如就顺着这条道带你去一个地方吧。”

梦园，一个因门可罗雀而破产清算后关门大吉的古早主题乐园，乌瑟在伊格莱恩去世前一年低价盘下了梦园所在地快的所有资产，但只保留了乐园内一家充满异域风情的小酒店的营业。

之所以这么做，是因为那家酒店是他和伊格莱恩的初遇之地。

孤独的梦园酒店的生意在主题乐园关闭后可以说是一落千丈。没有了乐园的游客为固定客源，依山傍水、装饰绮丽也算不上什么显著的特色，加上酒店一共两层楼不满百间房，既不适合商务会议又不吸引休闲度假，工作人员流动频繁，接盘后的那几年只不过是勉强维持得下去而已。但即使如此，在乌瑟眼里，这里的一草一木一桌一椅却还是比那些超五星的奢华酒店要来得亲切的多，哪怕砸钱换些念想也是值得。

带莫嘉娜进入酒店的这天下午，他触景生情缅怀亡妻，心情有些抑郁，为抒胸意不禁多喝了几杯，因怕自己酒后情绪失控，于是又多吃了一片盖伊斯所配的安神药，结果晚饭都没吃就在那间他与伊格莱恩一夜定情的房间里睡了过去。

半梦半醒中，有人握住了他的手，深情款款地盯着他看。乌瑟缓缓睁眼，一张熟悉美丽的脸孔近在眼前，他发自肺腑地轻呼了一声：“小伊。”

美丽脸庞上立刻绽现出两朵温婉可人的梨涡，乌瑟心头一热，浑身轻飘飘地宛若置身童话中再也没有离别的世界，他直起身来，伸出手去触摸，感受着女子脸上那滑嫩肌肤带来的真实与温暖。

“小伊。”乌瑟再次呼唤，眼神变得迷离，呼吸渐渐加重，情动深处，他不再怀疑，轻轻地对着那迷人的笑窝吻了上去。

回忆往事，莫嘉娜的脸上没有懊悔之意——这一切都是她心甘情愿的结果。那是她第一次也是最后一次被当作伊格莱恩，当时的她除了欢喜和羞涩，没有任何怨恨。她以为她会是他的第二个女人，哪怕只是替代品。

莫嘉娜看了一眼椅子上五花大绑的乌瑟，又想起这大堂里曾经有过的梦幻时光，不禁暗暗惋惜。

起初几年乌瑟对这梦园酒店还算上心，每年都会花不少钱进行维护，但渐渐地，他的工作重心有所偏移，加上有一年酒店被人匿名举报，被移民及海关执法局重点“关照”过一次，乌瑟迫于越来越重的名望压力，干脆做了把酒店关门歇业的决定。于他而言，这本就是笔亏本买卖，废弃了也就废弃了，一切过往能记录下来的他都用影像文字做好了备档，也算守住了最后一点怀念。

现在他们所在的地方正是当初乌瑟一醉解相思的酒吧。酒吧位于一楼侧厅，资产清算后这里的一切早已不复原样，吧台和舞池里都是空空如也，霉味甚重，桌面上盖了薄薄一层灰尘，仅剩些细微的小爪印。

莫嘉娜耐心等待，手指似有似无地拂过眼前男人的脸庞。乌瑟保养得不错，不细看不会察觉鬓边白发。她凑上去与他轻轻地脸贴脸，嗅着他的古龙水香味，感受他刚长出来的一点胡茬。

乌瑟似有察觉，眼睫毛眨动了几下，慢慢地醒了过来，只是第一眼看到面无表情的莫嘉娜时，就觉得一阵头疼欲裂，下意识地就想用手指去按摩太阳穴。

但他愕然发现自己的手、手臂、身体、腿和脚全都被绑在了一张椅子上，绑得结结实实、不可动弹，惊愕之后再环视四周，终于明白了自己的处境。

“你想要什么？”乌瑟气急冷笑，问得毫不拖泥带水，既然自己能说话，那就是还有得谈。但他心中免不了还是一片凄凉：白白耗费数年精力，最后就养了这样一个孩子，终究是祸不是福。

你想要什么？这话在莫嘉娜听来却是无比刺耳。乌瑟永远都是这么自信满满，就好像一切都尽在预料和掌握，哪怕是自己的女儿绑架要挟他。

“所有。”莫嘉娜深吸一口气吐出这个词。

乌瑟扬起头，终于有了一点“预料之外”的神情。

“你疯了。”乌瑟沙哑着嗓音，下了一个显而易见的结论。

“是被你逼疯的。”莫嘉娜漠然地说着，从地上一个黑色旅游包里拿出了一个塑料药瓶在乌瑟眼前晃了晃：“猜猜这是什么？”

乌瑟看到了药瓶里的乳白色液体，只觉得口中又干又苦，他被绑的双手悄悄地用腕力使劲扩张了一下，但除了塑料软管勒紧后带给他的皮肉擦痛外，再也没有任何可以解开死结的迹象。

“别做傻事，莫嘉娜。”乌瑟只好尝试着说点什么。

“答案错误。”莫嘉娜冷哼一声，“这是超级无忧宝——被你放弃的下一个莱恩明星产品，不过，这一瓶是我私制的加强版。”

当莫嘉娜熟稔地举起针筒，乌瑟的呼吸困难起来。关于超级无忧宝，他所知无非是莫嘉娜前期准备工作中上交过的一些药物成分组成和基础功效，当然还有可能出现的副作用。具体是些什么他记不太清了，但是对于他这样一个长期靠药物支撑的患者来说，胡乱吃药绝不是什么好事。

莫嘉娜将药物慢慢推进乌瑟的手臂里，平静地说道：“还记得你和伊格莱恩在这间酒吧里初次相遇的场景吗？你们说的第一句话，喝的第一杯酒，跳的第一支舞……想象一下，乌瑟，想象她就在你的面前……”

乌瑟知道他现在最好什么都别想，什么都别说，但莫嘉娜的话就像一部回味悠长的老电影牢牢地把他引入其中，他就是这部电影里的男主角，而在看清这个地方的第一刻起，几乎无需她的口头指引，他就已经不可抑制地想起了伊格莱恩——此生最爱的女人，这部老电影的女主角……

“我爱你，乌瑟，真想再跟你跳一曲经典华尔兹，”莫嘉娜观察着乌瑟仰起的脸庞和涣散的眼神，学着伊格莱恩的语调在乌瑟的耳边轻声呢喃，“可是你得先和我一起玩一个我问你答的游戏，答对了才有机会与我共舞哦。”

乌瑟只觉得“伊格莱恩”近在眼前，可他却怎么触碰都触碰不到，他急切地想要抓住她的手，可是为什么始终抓不到呢？

“你问什么我都会回答你的，只要你别离开我，小伊，别离开我。”

“感谢大家，没想到你们这么快就能过来帮忙。”亚瑟望着高文和珀西真诚地说。

“看来你还没完全记起大学生活。”高文有些惋惜地撇撇嘴。

“对，否则你不会用这种态度来跟我们说话。”珀西紧随其后耸耸肩。

亚瑟细细咂摸了一下两人的表情和语气，得出一个结论，“你们的意思是我上大学的时候就是个混蛋？”

高文和珀西高深莫测地对视一眼后说道：“也不完全是，至少有一个人你是绝不会对他混蛋的。”

现在，那个人正斜倚在窗前等着兰斯洛特的电话结果。

听到这句话时，他转过头来，与亚瑟小委屈的眼神相撞，摇摇头一笑，不置可否。

兰斯洛特挂了电话，众人的目光立刻就集中到他的身上，亚瑟更是略显紧张地望着他。

“我就省略什么‘好消息坏消息先听哪个’那一套了，格温说，没超过24小时，暂时不能算失踪，但她私下帮我查了，莫嘉娜的导航最后定位在一个废弃的主题乐园，十七、八年前好像火过一阵子，叫梦园，你们有人去过吗？”

亚瑟的脸色一变，显然对这个地方不陌生。

梅林注意观察着亚瑟的面部表情变化，提醒他说：“你以前跟我提过一句，说你父母亲是在那里相遇相爱，后来梦园关闭，你父亲还出资买下，保持了园里唯一一家酒店的运营……”

只见亚瑟双手插入自己的头发，低头痛苦地大口呼吸起来，梅林知道他正在努力打开回忆的通道，也就不急着去打扰他。

果然干呕了几下之后，亚瑟眼眶湿湿地抬起头来说：“是的，我记得那儿，我记得，那儿离我母亲的墓地不远。”

两个半小时后，一辆黑色越野车停在了距离梦园酒店八百米左右的树荫下，四个男人观察了四周情形后陆续下车。他们猫着腰尽量沿着树丛和破损的公园建筑靠近那家废弃的酒店。

“那辆墨绿色的是莫嘉娜的车，那辆白色的应该是莫德雷德的，车里好像没人，不知道莫德雷德去哪里了，这事他肯定有份参与。”亚瑟边走边眯着眼判断。

“小心为妙，格温还得有一会儿才能到。”兰斯洛特看了眼手表。

“我们四个大男人还搞不定吗？”高文有点不屑于兰斯洛特总是搬出女朋友来撑场面。

“我们四个大男人有配枪的吗？”兰斯洛特没好气地回。

“不至于吧？那个毕竟也是她的养父。”珀西难以想象这个画面，同时也替亚瑟捏了把汗。

但是亚瑟竟然没有反驳他说的话，只是突然沉默下来，继续小心翼翼地往前走。

空置的酒店有一种被强盗劫掠过的颓败气息，当亚瑟等人出现在酒吧门口的时候，当时的场景令所有人都倒吸了一口凉气。

莫嘉娜手里拿着枪，神形萧瑟冷漠，好像早已等候着众人的出现。

“莫嘉娜……”亚瑟举起双手走近几步。  
“就站在那儿，亚瑟。”莫嘉娜打断他，随意地晃了晃枪，“这可不是玩具枪，而且我初学射击，一着急就容易走火。”

她高昂着头颅，一点都没有“初犯”的紧张和不安。

亚瑟咽了口唾沫，不敢相信眼前的一切都是真实的，“莫嘉娜，冷静，冷静，你有什么要求我们可以坐下来好好谈，如果有必要的话，我，我可以选择退出莱恩。”

“亚瑟！”背对他们的乌瑟努力转过身体扭着脖子吼了一声，“你来这里干什么？”

“他来当然是想救你，父子情深不是吗？”莫嘉娜讥讽道，“不过很可惜，晚了。”

亚瑟不知道她所谓“晚了”是指什么，露出疑惑的眼神。

莫嘉娜轻轻一笑：“我给他服了药，已经让他签署了一份新遗嘱，而且全程录像，声明旧遗嘱作废了。”

“你这么做有什么用，我们都可以证明他是在非正常状态下被迫答应的。”兰斯洛特忍不住说。

莫嘉娜挥了挥枪，“那就把你们全都打个窟窿，关起来，关到我掌握整个莱恩集团为止，想想梅林签过的那份自愿成为临床试验品的合同，这样的事我不介意多做几次。”

兰斯洛特怒上心头，脚下不由自主就前进了两步，亚瑟一伸胳膊拦住了他。

“你不会开枪的，你不是这样的人。”亚瑟神色凝重，一步一步地走向举起枪开始显露紧张不安的莫嘉娜。

“亚瑟，她疯了，你劝不了她的，这不是她一个人能办成的事，她有帮凶，你们这些傻子，直接去找莱昂的父亲，他会想办法……”乌瑟叫道。

“闭嘴！”莫嘉娜呵斥着，转而将对着亚瑟的枪对准了乌瑟的脑袋。

她的脸上没了轻松的表情，纤细的手指玄在扳机上微微颤抖，眼睛却仍然盯着亚瑟的一举一动。亚瑟停下脚步。

莫嘉娜咬着牙恨恨地说：“自从我进了这个家，我就开始讨好他，我原以为自己是因为害怕失去才讨好，但是直到那一天，就在这家酒店里与他共处一室时我才知道，我是因为爱上他才讨好他！我爱上自己的养父了你明白吗？可是结果你也看到了，从头到尾都是我自作多情……呵呵，他果然很适合做个无情的政客。”

莫嘉娜说得毫无羞耻感，除了愤懑只有不甘。亚瑟却听得惊讶不已——他从来就没想过姐姐对父亲有这样一层不可明说的感情。

“所以别猜我敢不敢会不会开枪，反正没有人在意我，你、乌瑟……所有人，都不会在意我，我又何必在意你们？”

“莫嘉娜，你……你一直都是这样想的吗？”亚瑟压住翻腾的胃里涌起的恶心之感，”我不管你和父亲之间到底发生了什么，但是，你在我心里从来就是亲姐姐，我爱你和爱母亲父亲一样，怎么会不在意你？如果是因为我失忆了不经意间与你少了联络，我只能说，请再给我多一点时间，但如果是因为我有了男友而忽视了你，那就请接受我的道歉，我会借此机会弥补我的过失。更别说你在莱恩集团的重要性无人可及，你的专业学识无人能及，整个莱恩集团都不可能不在意你！如果你想统领莱恩，好，我可以退出，等你需要我了我再回来，不需要我我就永远不出现在莱恩……车祸之后，一切生死之外的事情对我来说都不是大事，我只求你，别让这个家散了，别把你自己毁了。我求你了姐姐。”

莫嘉娜的眼神闪烁，手臂也微微下垂，亚瑟看在眼里，知道她心里正在天人交战。

“不要……开枪，好吗？”亚瑟脚下再近一步。

莫嘉娜舔了一下不知不觉中流下的一滴泪，没有应答。

被注射了药物的乌瑟却在此时再次激动地开口了：“亚瑟，不要被她的表面功夫所迷惑，她当然不会开枪！但她根本不值得你对她的好。她让我昏昏欲睡中签署的可不止一份新遗嘱，还有其他若干可以让我从此以后身败名裂的东西，这些无中生有的东西中不仅有对无忧宝系列副作用的隐瞒实例，还有整个莱恩运营中见不得人的地下手段，还有……还有她胡编乱造的所谓豪门秘闻。如果我敢让遗嘱作废，我刚才亲自承认的所有丑闻就会一件一件恶性发酵，整个莱恩会因此导致巨额赔偿和股价狂跌。严重的经济损失还是小事，莱恩必然成为众矢之的，被竞争对手踩在脚下，被正义人士口诛笔伐，被愚昧群众群起攻之，莱恩迫于舆论压力将不得不进行全面换血，在关闭若干家核心工厂，大批裁员之后，还将经历劫难式的一败涂地，对吗莫嘉娜？你想要接手的是一个彻底告别过去的新莱恩，而不是有我和亚瑟影子的旧莱恩！对不对？”

俯视了一下面色潮红激动喘气的乌瑟，莫嘉娜冷笑了一声：“服了药还能反应这么快，到底是我爱上的男人。”

亚瑟脸色难看，陷在一种痛苦的感情漩涡中无法自拔，高文见状，再也忍受不住这种憋屈的感觉，他大吼了一声大踏步向前：“有本事就先朝我开枪，不然别怪我下手狠了。”

莫嘉娜眼见着高文要来真的，惊慌地举起枪却一时难以控制自己的颤抖。

就在这时，一辆汽车的停车声让所有人都把目光投向门外。

车上下来三人，司机阿古温、手提外卖的莫德雷德和肚子微凸的卡拉。

莫德雷德的视线穿过大堂左侧的边门，率先发现了酒吧内的异常，他把外卖往卡拉怀里一扔命令道：“上车，把车发动起来，有情况你就开车先去集合地。”

卡拉有点懵，但看见阿古温的神色和按在腰间枪把上的手，随即明白了情况有异，但她担忧莫德雷德，犹犹豫豫地不肯上车，莫德雷德朝她狠狠一瞪眼，她才慌里慌张地朝自家的车走去。

亚瑟第一眼就看到了阿古温，虽有些惊愕，但转念一想，便明白了舅舅为什么会帮着莫嘉娜绑架了他自己的姐夫。

阿古温不知是不是因为心有愧疚，摸出了枪却并没有对准亚瑟，而是一边靠近一边对着其他三人来回指了指。

莫德雷德狐假虎威地走在阿古温身后，来到莫嘉娜身旁后竟然解开了绑住乌瑟手腕的软管，但由于乌瑟的胳膊和上下半身仍然被绑，他最多只能腾出两只手来活动活动筋骨，想逃是几乎不可能的。

只见莫德雷德从地上的黑包里找出之前由阿古温取来的乌瑟的支票本，摊开到空白页，拿出笔，一把夺过那把枪抵在了乌瑟头上，甩出一句话：“先给我五百万，我等不到你女儿发大财了，我现在就要这笔钱，立刻、马上、现在就要。我拿到支票就走。”

莫嘉娜向他投去怨恨的目光，但莫德雷德冷笑道：“我该帮你的都帮了，罪名背了一条又一条，我也受够了，夺名争权是你的家事，我只要钱，你现在能给得起吗？给得起我立刻就走，后面的事我一件也不掺合。给不起，就让他替你给。”

他用枪口顶了顶乌瑟的太阳穴换了个讥笑的口吻说，“五百万可是打了好几折的价，对你来说不过九牛一毛而已，但你能买个家丑不外扬，不被保守党开除党籍的结果啊，仔细想想是不是很划得来？”

“说你是跳梁小丑你还真就演上了。我早就说过，你别想再从潘德拉贡名下拿到一个铜板！”乌瑟毫不犹豫地反唇相讥。他这辈子没受过这么大屈辱，而且还是被这个教坏自己养女的小混混威胁，这口气无论如何也忍不下来。

莫德雷德也到了最后一搏的关键时刻，卡拉怀孕有一阵子了，他们也是这几天才稀里糊涂地知道，因此他现在改变了战术，只求速战速决，拿钱远走高飞，不再继续为莫嘉娜卖命。刚才缩在阿古温身后走进门时他就观察过了，那四个傻子没一个带了武器，赤手空拳敢来抢人，大概是觉得自己带了富家子弟的主角光环。既然如此，他没什么好怕的了，豁得出去才能快刀斩乱麻。

看清形势，他抬手就往地上开了一枪。他本意只是放个空枪吓唬吓唬乌瑟，却没料到误打误着，把乌瑟的一只脚给一枪打穿。

一声划破整座酒店的惨嚎之后，所有人的心态都在一刹那间发生了变化。

莫嘉娜面如死灰，那一枪实打实的震颤让她这个其实从十岁起就锦衣玉食的大小姐一时之间失了魂，仿佛前一刻自己拿枪时的轻描淡写都只不过是一场戏罢了。

阿古温也抖了一抖。他从小顽劣，学业无成，年纪轻轻就三进三出三个不同警局，父母只管赚钱不管他，是姐姐伊格莱恩一直对他孜孜不倦地教诲和关怀才让他有机会走上正道。他给姐姐姐夫做管家就是为了报答长姐如母的一份恩情。

但他万万没想到，当年的花花公子乌瑟竟然在姐姐伊格莱恩死后死性不改、死灰复燃！在他看来，什么睹人思人的附加情感都是狗屁托辞，他乌瑟就是一个心思痒了就偷吃一口窝边草的伪君子！负心汉！根本不配伊格莱恩的一生真爱。

但是，这一枪下去，却也像是打在了他的心上一样震撼。他今年四十六岁，除了跟随姐姐姐夫近二十年充当他们的管家、司机和保镖以外，他不知道这一辈子还能做点其他什么行当？他替亡姐打抱不平，冲动之下配合莫嘉娜做了绑架乌瑟的内应，可他甚至连自己到底想从中获得什么都没想透彻。也许只是为了解气，又或者是为了给乌瑟一个教训？说实话，在他离开乌瑟的这些天，乌瑟通过各种各样的方式向他道歉请求他的原谅，他不是没有动摇过，但当他面对面地与莫嘉娜交谈，听她哭诉一心错付的时候，他的怒火又止不住地熊熊燃烧起来。

可是，现在这个教训够了吗？乌瑟的身心都受到了巨大的创伤，很有可能一蹶不振，姐姐曾经为之努力奋斗过的莱恩集团也有可能深陷泥沼……深爱乌瑟的姐姐，在天上会不会痛恨自己的“多管闲事”？

乌瑟痛得涕泪齐流，阿古温悄悄地收起自己的枪，一步一步地倒退出那个小小的陷入震惊的包围圈。

在他即将离开时，他听到亚瑟哽咽着说：“放了我父亲，我给你钱。我们可以去我车上，车里有手提电脑，我可以立刻转账给你。”

高文等三人齐齐看向亚瑟——车里当然没有手提电脑。

莫德雷德已经无所畏惧，他转而用枪对准了莫嘉娜：“一起走吧，亲爱的‘姐姐’，你弟弟如果要和我同归于尽，我至少还有你当垫背。”

莫嘉娜认命似地微一闭眼，嘴角扯出一抹苦涩的笑容，她突然一转头，伸手就要夺枪，惊呼声四起，莫德雷德反应也快，在莫嘉娜握住枪管的一刹那，他的手指用力勾住了扳机，虽然本意守枪，结果却是开枪。

一颗子弹闷声射入莫嘉娜的左肩。

亚瑟大叫着姐姐的名字冲了上去，莫德雷德来不及接受莫嘉娜慢慢倒地的现实就再次举枪，他疯了一般大吼着：“别过来，过来我就杀了他们两个，你敢再进一步试试？”

被兰斯洛特和高文牢牢抱住的亚瑟急红了眼，浑身剧烈颤抖，一些往事如正在加热的爆米花般劈劈啪啪地在他脑子里炸开，他抱着脑袋痛苦地弯下腰去，干呕不止。

混乱之际，一辆汽车轰鸣而来，嘭地一声直接撞飞了酒吧那扇不大的木门，四周一起飞舞的还有破碎的砖瓦。所有人弯腰低头躲过碎砖，驾驶位上的卡拉乘机高喊：“莫德雷德，有警车来了，快上来！”

莫德雷德稍一犹豫，持枪飞跑向卡拉。同一时间，亚瑟、高文、珀西飞奔向乌瑟和莫嘉娜，兰斯洛特则猫腰追向莫德雷德。莫德雷德回头对着奔跑着的兰斯洛特开了一枪。

“放下武器！”一个身影冲进来对着莫德雷德发出警告。

莫德雷德来不及犹豫就匆忙举枪。

啪啪啪，身后传来三声枪响，抢救乌瑟和莫嘉娜的三人回头望去，只见莫德雷德摇晃了两下，直直倒地。

兰斯洛特怔怔地看着他的女神——格温警官，她满脸通红，大汗淋漓，正站在破损的墙垣边气喘吁吁地端着手枪。

“帅！”兰斯洛特失神自语。

而脚踩刹车的卡拉一愣之下，醒悟过来：“莫德雷德——”

一声凄厉的哭喊后理智全失，她松开刹车，全力猛踩油门，急打方向盘绕过躺在地上的莫德雷德，向着背起莫嘉娜逃避的珀西冲了过去。

“小心！”抬起父亲和椅子的亚瑟和高文异口同声叫起来。

珀西身形灵活，一头扎进女厕所，汽车也一头撞在直通厕所的水泥墙上。

卡拉的脑袋耷拉在弹出的安全气囊上，晕了过去。

三个月后，有伤在身的莫德雷德和有孕在身的卡拉分别在各自的监狱里等待着法律最后的审判。阿古温不知所踪。其实乌瑟并没有对他们进行起诉，但警局在莫德雷德家的后院挖到了一具骸骨，经鉴定后确认是失踪的弗雷德，莫德雷德和卡拉再也无法开脱。

乌瑟又花了大价钱让莫嘉娜获得保释，家族的律师团会配合媒体想办法把她描述成受到蛊惑的单纯女人。

在此期间，亚瑟继承了莱恩集团的统领大权，乌瑟卸去了所有和莱恩集团及其行业相关的职务，决定彻底休整调养一年，来年再重振旗鼓竞选议员。

亚瑟上任后便批了一笔资金在郊外开始筹备独立实验室，这是个为莫嘉娜量身定制的项目，不求任何盈利。其实他还提名莫嘉娜为莱恩药业主管产品开发的副董事长。但莫嘉娜婉言谢绝。

对于莫嘉娜的想法，亚瑟心中十分清楚，他一开始也有亲自上门看望她并进行劝说：“这是他的安排，本来他不想承认，但他说希望你还能认他这个父亲。”

养伤的莫嘉娜面色苍白，只是有气无力地感谢亚瑟，说自己所有事情了结后会专注于学术科研，并会转让所有莱恩股份，不再参与任何莱恩的事务管理。

梅林除了重新与芙丽雅捡起创立到一半的网站，还重拾书本攻读起了药剂学，工作学习两不误外加照顾亚瑟的起居，忙得没时间关心兰斯洛特与格温的恋情，但他的气色反倒越来越好，噩梦惊醒的次数也趋近于零。

亚瑟的记忆仍在恢复之中，梅林并不会刻意提醒他什么，反正亚瑟已经多次表现得像个求偶的孔雀，眼里只有梅林这一个男人值得追求。他在一次送乌瑟出城休养回家后曾表示：“我也许永远都不能记起原来的你，可我已经无可救药地爱上了现在的你。无论将来乌瑟态度如何，梅林，你都将是我亚瑟唯一愿意共度一生的人。”

一个晴朗的周末，亚瑟照旧在咖啡、煎蛋、黄油面包的混合香味中醒来，但如果没有某人拉窗帘时那麻利刺耳的呲啦一声，他是不会真正“醒”来的。

但是今天早上，亚瑟做了一回早起的鸟儿。当梅林从厨房走出来准备去拉窗帘提供叫早服务时，他愕然地发现，光着上半身的亚瑟正盯着起居室里那一排镂空的装饰性书架怔怔发呆。

亚瑟听到了梅林的脚步声，他转过头，指着书架上左边一格一脸得意地笑道：“左起这一格开始，每隔六本书，第七本书的书名取第一个字母，顺时针转一圈，可以得到dollophead这个词，我特意让你解释过，这个词到底是什么意思？你说……”

梅林好整以暇地环保手臂看着他。

亚瑟皱了皱鼻子，撇撇嘴说：“我才不会自取其辱。”

梅林噗嗤一声笑了出来。

亚瑟又说：“但这只是外围，其实最中心这四格，每隔九本，同理取字，也可以得到我对你的高度好评：idiot。”

亚瑟走到梅林身前，伸出双手左右开弓，用手指戳了戳梅林脸上渐渐恢复的苹果肌，而后把他搂入怀中：“你看你现在笑得就像个白痴。”

两人之间已有三分之一的部位贴在了一起，亚瑟顶着梅林往卧室慢慢移动，边走边笑道：“这是去年你的生日和我的生日，我们除了吃大餐互赠生日礼物以外留给彼此的额外惊喜，对不对？”

“你的记忆全恢复了？”梅林半惊喜半期待地说。

大约一个月前开始，亚瑟在盖伊斯的悉心调理下，一想起什么就吐的怪毛病基本算是治好了。打这以后开始，亚瑟的“色胆”就越来越大，“色心”更是昭然若揭，如果不是因为公司事务实在过于繁忙，梅林相信自己早已是人家的囊中物。

“百分之八、九十吧。”亚瑟的手在梅林身上随意撩拨，看着他双颊越变越红，直到呼吸也急促起来。他的双腿 挤 进梅林内膝朝外一拨，双手托住他的后背和腰，一起倒向还留有亚瑟余温的大床。

梅林身心一颤，咽了口唾沫：“亚瑟，你，你确定……”

“我确定什么？”亚瑟在他丰润的唇上小啄一口，戏谑道：“确定不会高 潮的时候忆起那些我们一起在床上干过的事，然后吐在你脸上？”

梅林皱眉，目光偏移，像是想象了一下这个让人难以“性 奋”起来的场景。

亚瑟哈哈大笑起来，骂了一句白痴后就挪开身子去取枕下的东西，回来后他骑到梅林身上摇了摇手中的塑料瓶认真地说：“就像我们第一次那样相信我，可以吗？”

梅林翻了个白眼：“才几个月而已，也不至于生疏到像第一次那样。”

没想到亚瑟来了兴致：“我们来个角色扮演吧，我演一个看中你就把你抢上床的坏王子，而你呢，就演一个表面上对我横眉冷对实际上半推半就的坏魔法师怎么样？”

“一个反守为攻的坏魔法师？”  
“你可以试试。”  
“呵，试试就试试。”

这一天攻守转换多次的两人运动结束后，梅林再也没了和亚瑟分床而睡的理由，噩梦终究离他远去，他和亚瑟终于能在彼此的怀抱和呼吸中分享每一场美梦。

（完）


End file.
